I Love You, Sasukekun!
by valentina14
Summary: Jadi itu benar? Sakura beneran kencan sama...—"Hei, kalau kau bukan Sasuke Uchiha, sudah kubilang lagi galau deh." ..dan akhirnya Sasuke mengambil tindakan. /AU/ RnR?
1. Janji Sakura

'_Sakura tambah cantik ya... beda banget!'_

'_Wah, Haruno makin dewasa ya, jadi keinget waktu dia masih kecil,'_

'_Sakura nambah tinggi deh! Kenapa aku ngerasa pendek banget ya?'_

'_Rambutmu panjang banget Sakura... nggak dipotong tuh?'_

'_Sa..Sakura-chan tambah ca..cantik deh...'_

'_Oooh, Sakura! Jadilah pacarkuu,'_

'_Eh, eh. Lihat deh. Kakak kelas kita, yang itu tuuh. Cantik banget ya? Namanya Haruno Sakura.'_

'_Lulus dengan peringkat yang lumayan tinggi, cantik, keren, wuuahh! Perfect banget ya..?'_

_._

_._

'_Oi, Teme! Lihat deh, Sakura tambah cantik aja ya? Sejak lulus SMP, kayaknya makin banyak cowok-cowok ngerubungin dia. Kalo dibiarin gini terus, bisa gawat nih! Kayaknya dia butuh pacar secepatnya,'_

_._

_._

_Tch. Sepertinya omongan Naruto ada benarnya juga._

**I Love You, Sasuke-kun!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**valentina14**

**.**

_**Its time to let you go.**_

_**.**_

"Sakuraaaa!"

Sakura Haruno, orang yang sedari tadi dipanggil-panggil, menoleh. Di hadapannya, sosok sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka, berdiri menjulang tinggi dengan senyum sumringah.

"Coba tebak, Sakura?" Ino tersenyum lebar. Matanya sampai menyipit di kedua ujungnya karena senyumnya yang terlalu lebar.

"Tebak apa?" tanya Sakura malas-malasan. Ia bergerak mengumpulkan buku-buku tulisnya yang berserakan di meja. Tangannya menggeplak pantat Ino yang seenaknya duduk diatas meja, membuat si pemilik pantat mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kok kau kejam amat sih? Nggak tahu ya, kalo sahabatmu ini lagi senang? Jangan ngancurin suasana dong!" protes Ino mengusap-ngusap pantatnya. Tapi si lawan bicara cuek bebek. Ia masih sibuk membereskan tempat pensilnya, menghiraukan omongan Ino barusan.

"Apaan emang? Cepetan deh, nggak usah bertele-tele ngomongnya," gerutu Sakura.

"Oke, oke! Dasar sahabat yang tidak baik," Ino mencibir. Tapi kemudian senyum lebarnya muncul lagi. "Sai menembakku!"

"Oh." kata Sakura datar. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mati?"

"Oi, dasar jidat lebar," ia menoyor kepala Sakura. "Kau lagi kenapa sih? Badmood ya? Bicaramu datar semua—jawabnya singkat-singkat lagi. Lama-lama kau seperti Sasuke tahu,"

Tangan Sakura membeku. Ia terdiam, lalu memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Ia berusaha untuk melupakan ingatan tentang nama barusan. Ia memandang Ino datar, lalu tersenyum memaksa.

"Nih," kata Sakura, masih dengan senyum gigi yang dipaksakan. "Lihat tuh. Aku nggak badmood. Sekarang aku senyum. Ha-ha. Puas?"

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Terserah deh. _By the way, _nggak kerasa ya. Sekarang udah pertengahan Maret, ujian masuk SMA, trus wisuda. Kita bakalan terpisah lhoooo,"

"Apa? Kita kan masuk SMA yang sama! Gimana sih, Inoo?"

"Masa sih? Kau kan mau masuk Konoha Academy, sekolah elit yang buat anak-anak super jenius itu kan?"

"Nggak kok. Aku mau masuk Konoha High School aja, kayak kalian-kalian." tukas Sakura.

Ino berkacak pinggang. "Kau kan punya kualitas otak yang memenuhi syarat di Konoha Academy! Nilai-nilaimu tinggi-tinggi, dan kayaknya Anko-sensei sempat ingin merekomendasikanmu kan? Sudahlah, masuk sana saja! Ngapain kau di sekolah biasa kayak Konoha High School, padahal kau bisa mencapai yang lebih tinggi. Cepat daftar untuk ujian masuknya, mumpung masih ada beberapa hari!"

"Tidak. Ini sudah keputusanku. Lagian kan, malas ah, sekolah sama anak-anak jenius yang pasti hanya belajar—belajar—belajar. Bosan tau!" kata Sakura. Ia memicingkan mata curiga. "Kok kau ngedukung banget sih, aku sekolah disana. Kau tidak mau satu sekolah denganku ya? Ha? Ha? Ayo ngakuuu!"

PLAK

"Adaow!" Sakura meringis, mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang habis dijitak Ino. Sementara Ino sendiri melotot ke Sakura.

"Kau ini—sudah didukung, nggak mau. Maunya apa sih? Huh, padahal aku sebagai sahabat yang baik, hanya ingin menganjurkan agar _kau_, si manusia jenius tapi bodoh ini tidak terjerumus ke aliran sesat seperti masuk Konoha High School! Kau kan punya kesempatan besar masuk ke sekolah elit itu, kenapa dibuang sia-sia? Dasar, padahal kudengar Sasuke juga masuk sana," dumel Ino. Ia malah berjalan uring-uringan sendiri, membuat Sakura tambah pusing.

Sakura hanya diam. Kalimat terakhir Ino menusuk kepalanya.

'_...padahal kudengar Sasuke masuk sana,'_

Badannya sontak membeku hanya dengan mendengar namanya. Sakura mendesah pelan.

Tahun terakhirnya di SMP Konoha, sekaligus tahun terakhirnya untuk mengakhiri cinta kekanak-kanakannya terhadap Sasuke Uchiha.

Sejak kecil, dari awal masuk SD, Sakura sudah mempunyai _personal interest _sendiri terhadap Sasuke. Cowok cool, keren, pintar, dan tampan. Tak heran banyak cewek-cewek yang menggilainya. Sakura selalu berusaha untuk mendekat terhadap Sasuke, walaupun selalu saja ia menjauh. Saat SD pun salamnya tak pernah dibalas, atau sekalipun dibalas hanya dengan "Hn.". Masuk SMP, Sakura girang sekali bisa sekelas lagi dengan Sasuke. Bahkan, sampai masuk kelompok yang sama. Anggota kelompoknya yang lain, Naruto, kerap mengganggu hubungannya dengan Sasuke, walau itu tidak bisa disebut 'hubungan'.

Sampai saat ini, Sakura tidak bisa bilang kalau ia sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke. Dan sampai saat ini pun, Sakura tahu, kalau mereka berdua sudah beranjak dewasa. Perubahan itu membuat semakin banyak cewek-cewek yang langsung berubah menjadi sekelompok _fan-girl _begitu melihat Sasuke. Sakura juga melihat, bahwa puluhan surat cinta sudah dibuang ke tong sampah.

Lalu, Sakura menyadari.

Kalau selama ini, ia hanya terus berharap dan berharap. Mungkin saja Sasuke sebenarnya terganggu dengan perlakuannya. Dan begitu melihat begitu banyak harapan cewek-cewek lainnya yang gugur, Sakura memutuskan sesuatu.

Ia harus melupakannya, sebelum 'cinta kekanak-kanakannya' ini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang 'lebih'.

Ya, misi Sakura di tahun terakhirnya.

Misi untuk melupakan Sasuke.

**::**

Awal April, Hari Pertama Masuk Sekolah

"Sakuraaaa!"

Sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur bergerak. Tangan kanannya menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi, sementara tubuhnya berbalik ke kanan, mencari posisi tidur yang lebih nyaman.

"Sakuraaaa!"

NIT—NIT NIT—NIT

"Hmm..." si gadis di tempat tidur berbalik ke kiri. Masih dengan mata tertutup, tangan kirinya menjulur, menabrak meja. Ia seketika meringis kesakitan, sebelum kembali meraba-raba permukaan meja. Tangannya menemukan sebuah benda bundar kaca yang terus mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi berisik. Ia menekan tombol besar Mickey Mouse di atas jam beker itu. Sekejap kemudian, suara mengganggu itu berhenti. Ia kembali memeluk gulingnya.

"SAKURAAAA!"

"Whuaaaa!"

GEDUBRAK

"Oww..." gerutunya. Matanya masih setengah menutup. Sakura membuka selimutnya, memperlihatkan rambut pinknya yang dipotong pendek. Ia mengucek matanya, selagi mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih dibawah alam sadar. Sakura menggerumbel sendiri, lalu sedetik kemudian ia berteriak, "IYAAAAA! Aku sudah bangun kok!"

Dari luar terdengar jawaban samar-samar tidak jelas. Sakura bangkit berdiri dengan malas. Ia terhuyung-huyung berjalan ke depan cermin yang ditempel di dinding kamarnya. Dengan pandangan horor, ia menatap keadaannya sekarang ini:

Mata mengantuk.

Lingkaran hitam.

Rambut yang tergantung layu.

Piama kucel.

Wajah bangun tidur.

Tampang cengo'.

"Hiah!" Sakura mengernyit sendiri melihat refleksi dirinya. Belum sempat melakukan apa pun, hpnya sudah berbunyi.

"_Its too late, to apologize... its too lateeee. Oh, its too late, to apologize—" _suara ringtone dari Timbaland-Apologize terdengar kencang. Sakura bingung sendiri, volume ringtonenya mendadak jadi keras begini. Ia bergegas menyambar hpnya yang ternyata tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidur.

"—ya, halo?"

"Ah, Sakura! Kau dimana? Cepaaat, siap-siap!" suara nyaring Ino memenuhi pendengaran Sakura.

"A—apa sih? Cepat-cepat mau kemana?"

"Hari pertama sekolah, bego!"

"Hari pertama sekolah? Hari pertama sekolah—hari pertama..." Sakura terlonjak. "Astaga, HARI PERTAMA SEKOLAH!"

"Iya, aku tahu kau semangat begitu, tapi nggak usah teriak-teriak juga kan?"

"Bukan begitu! Masalahnya..." Sakura ribut berlari-lari. Ia mengumpulkan seragam sekolahnya dan peralatan mandi dengan sekali jalan. "A-a, sudahlah, kutelepon nanti Ino!" ia berteriak dan melempar hpnya ke tempat tidur. Buru-buru ia ngibrit ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi bebek secukupnya, ditambah ngebut memakai seragam, Sakura akhirnya siap. Ia berdiri di depan cermin setinggi badan, melihat pantulan wajahnya, mengecek segala detail yang kurang.

Seragam sekolahnya, yang berwarna putih hitam, melekat pas di badannya. Rok mini setinggi paha ditambah kemeja putih panjang dengan pita berbentuk dasi dan semacam _vest _berbahan rajutan hangat. Kaus kaki putih kedodoran dan sepatu hitam biasa turut melengkapinya. Ditangannya, gemerincing gelang-gelang lucu dan jam tangan pink membuat penampilannya semakin meriah. Sakura juga menyandang tas ransel merah meriah. Kesimpulannya: hari ini penampilannya sangat pink, ceria, meria, cemerlang.

"SAKURAAAAA, MAU SEKOLAH TIDAK?"

"Iyaaaa!" dan Sakura berlari keluar.

.

.

Konoha High School adalah SMA biasa yang menampung kebanyakan warga desa. Rata-rata semua lulusan SMP masuk kesana. Pilihan lain tentu saja Konoha Academy, atau bersekolah ke kota Tokyo dan lainnya.

Ya, Ino memang benar waktu bilang kalau Sakura mempunyai kualitas otak yang bisa mencapai ke Konoha Academy, sekolah khusus yang elit dan penuh orang-orang pintar. Untuk masuk kesana tidak gampang, tes-tesnya yang sulit ditambah beratnya tugas-tugas disana bisa membuat orang tepar kalau tidak bisa menanggungnya. Butuh orang yang tahan banting untuk bisa bertahan disana. Tapi justru itu yang membuat SMA itu menjadi favorit. Dengan metode belajar itu lulusan Konoha Academy bisa masuk Todai, universitas di Tokyo, atau yang lainnya.

Tapi Sakura lebih memilih Konoha High School. Dengan alasan ia malas mengurusi tugas yang berat-berat, juga karena ia tidak begitu berminat masuk universitas Tokyo, atau manapun. Ia lebih memilih tinggal di desa, yang nyaman.

Yah, mungkin bisa dibilang Sasuke Uchiha salah satu penyebab mengapa Sakura tidak mau masuk Konoha Academy. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakannya kalau terus-terusan berada di lingkungan yang sama? Tapi Sakura tidak sedangkal itu. Alasannya menolak masuk KA bukan itu. Walaupun Sasuke adalah _salah satu _penyebabnya.

Lagipula, Sakura sudah _move on. _Ia tidak bisa begini terus-terusan. Dan keputusannya sudah bulat, ia harus melupakan Sasuke.

.

.

"Sakuuu!"

Sakura melambaikan tangan ceria. Naruto balas melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura-chaaaan, lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu!"

"Naruto, kita kan baru bertemu kemarin," Sakura menatapnya sambil mendengus.

"Jahatnyaa, aku sebagai teman kan merindukanmuuu," Naruto bergerak maju, ingin memeluk Sakura dengan wajahnya yang inocent.

"Tidaaaak, pergi jauh-jauh!" canda Sakura sambil menjauh. Ia berlari ke dekat Hinata yang baru muncul.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya lucu. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan puppy eyes. "Sakura-chan jahat sekali.. iya kan, Hinata-chan?" tanyanya sambil merangkul Hinata yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya.

Pipi Hinata langsung memerah. Ia menunduk, "E—eh... i-iyaa," gumamnya dengan pipi semerah tomat. Sakura tertawa geli melihat kegugupan Hinata. Ia tahu, sejak SMP Hinata menyukai Naruto, hanya saja si Naruto yang tidak menyadarinya. Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto dengan gaya bercanda.

"Dasar! Tidak baik loh, membiarkan seorang gadis kedinginan, lihat dong pipi Hinata sudah merah," goda Sakura.

Naruto berganti memandang Hinata. Ia memandangnya lekat-lekat dari jarak dekat, membuat Hinata nyaris pingsan saking malunya. "Kau kedinginan Hinata-chan? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadiii?" ia mengulurkan syal yang meliliti lehernya. "Pakai saja, daripada kau tambah merah!"

Hinata kembali memerah. Dengan malu-malu, ia memakai syal dari Naruto. Udara bulan April memang masih terkena udara dingin, walaupun sebentar lagi musim semi tiba.

"—hei, kira-kira mana si Sasuke ya? Aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu Teme ituu!" potong Naruto tiba-tiba.

Badan Sakura kembali membeku. Ia berusaha relaks lagi, tapi badannya kembali menegang. Seakan ada magnet khusus yang membuatnya tertarik begitu mendengar namanya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir sebuah imej pemuda berambut raven.

"Dia jadi masuk Konoha Academy kan? Cih, dasar kepinteran orang itu—"

Konoha Academy.

Sasuke memang berhasil masuk ke Konoha Academy dengan peringkat 2. Nilai-nilai gemilangnya bisa membuatnya mendapat beasiswa di sekolah itu, dan kelihatannya, walau belum tentu, ia bisa mendapat beasiswa langsung ke universitas di Tokyo.

Sakura sudah jarang melihatnya. Semenjak wisuda dari SMP, ia hanya menemuinya beberapa kali saja. Kadang ia berada di toko buku, membaca buku pelajaran dan buku-buku bertema berat yang Sakura tak mengerti. Kadang juga ia terlihat sedang minum kopi dengan kakaknya di kafe kecil pinggir jalan. Selebihnya tidak. Ia seperti menghilang begitu saja dari jarak lingkup Sakura. Yah, Sakura kan sudah tidak suka dia.

Ya, kan.

Sakura kembali menghela napas. Dari kejauhan ia sudah melihat Ino, berlari-lari dan melambai-lambai, kelihatannya sedang menuju ke tempatnya. Murid-murid lain juga sudah berdatangan, saling bergerombol dan membentuk grup sendiri. Grup-grup itu perlahan-lahan meninggalkan jalanan depan sekolah, dan segera memasuki gerbang. Sakura juga hendak berjalan bersama Hinata dan Naruto, ketika ia teringat sesuatu.

Posisi sekolahnya, berada di dekat jalan besar. Konoha Academy ada di sudut jalan besar, ke kiri. Berarti kalau mau masuk kesana, harus melewati depan sekolahnya dulu. Dan itu berarti...

_Dia._

Rambut raven, mata onyx. Postur tubuh tegap, terbalut seragam biru tua dengan jas khusus. Kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam yang dilonggarkan. Emblem Konoha Academy dijahit di bagian dadanya. Langkah-langkah dingin dan mantap itu. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, dengan aura cool yang menusuk.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Waktu sedetik terasa begitu lama. Bersamaan dengan badan Sakura yang membeku, mata yang sekilas menampilkan kesedihan, tapi langsung terganti. Bersamaan dengan pandangan mereka yang bertemu, dan wajah Sasuke yang menoleh ke kanan, memandang wajah Sakura. Ke rambutnya.

'_Sakura! Kenapa kau potong rambutmu? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Sasuke suka cewek berambut panjang?'_

'_Aku tidak mau terus berpegang dengan apa yang Sasuke suka, Ino. Aku memotong rambutku—itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia.'_

**.**

Sakura menjadi yang pertama untuk memalingkan wajahnya.

**..to be continue..**

**

* * *

**

(A/N)

WALAH!

Apa ini... first fic di fandom Naruto kok aneh amet T_T

Yaaa, Val-san emang lg bosennn, jadi akhirnya malah bikin fic tak jelas begini. Bingung sendiri dah -_-

Umm, read n review ya minna-san! Tunjukkan pendapat kalian semua ~(*o*)~

Arigatou! Keep or delete?


	2. That Guy with Red Hair

Setiap pagi

Dia pasti ada disana.

Setiap pagi

Dia pasti melewatinya.

Pandangan terakhirnya

...saat hari pertama masuk sekolah.

**I Love You, Sasuke-kun!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**valentina14**

**.**

_**Its hard to realize that you're already forgotten. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setiap pagi kegiatan Sasuke Uchiha selalu sama.

Bangun-mandi-ganti seragam-menyapa otousan dan okaasan-ngobrol sebentar dengan Itachi-pamit-berjalan ke sekolah.

Dan bagian 'berjalan ke sekolah' itulah yang paling ia suka.

...karena ada gadis berambut pink yang selalu tertawa riang diantara teman-temannya.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah idola cewek-cewek. Hampir setiap hari ia menerima surat-surat cinta yang entah diselipkan dimana saja. Di loker sepatu, di meja, di tas, disana, disitu, disini. Dan pada akhirnya semuanya ia buang. Lagipula tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Hanya ada satu orang.

Si cewek yang mencolok sendirian.

Yaaa, Sakura Haruno.

.

Sebagai seorang Uchiha, ia memang berwajah dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, kaku dan tanpa emosi. Sebagai seorang Uchiha, ia bingung melakukan ini itu. Makanya, karena gengsinya yang tinggi, ia memutuskan untuk berwajah datar, tanpa ekspresi. Pribadi yang dingin. Bahkan kakaknya jauh lebih hangat darinya. Itachi lebih bisa menampilkan emosi, sementara Sasuke tidak berpengalaman dalam hal-hal seperti itu. Sasuke sejak dulu pandai menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasa, termasuk terhadap gadis yang ia sukai.

Sejak SD, Sasuke kadang suka melirik anak perempuan yang duduk di depannya. Si cewek cerewet berambut pink yang selalu tersenyum ceria. Tapi dia tidak berani melakukan gerakan duluan. Ia teruuus aja diam, hanya memandangnya. Sampai pada saat itu, kelas 2 SD, teriakan kencang Ino Yamanaka.

"Wooow! SAKURA SUKA SAMA SASUKE YA!"

Saat itu Sakura sibuk menghajar Ino dengan pipi memerah. Untungnya ia tidak sadar kalau pipi Sasuke merah juga.

Lalu beranjak remaja, Sakura mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda emosi khusus terhadapnya. Sapaan setiap pagi, berusaha mengajaknya ngobrol, hal-hal seperti itu. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jadi ia diam saja.

Dan, yaa... hubungan itu berlanjut sampai sekarang. Ia yang masih bingung dan tidak tahu cara mengendalikan emosinya terhadap si gadis pink, dan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sampai sekarang pun, ia masih melakukan kegiatan yang dari dulu ia lakukan: hanya memandangnya.

_Tch, _ia memaki dirinya sendiri. '_Baka.'_

Walaupun sekarang sudah beda sekolah, paling tidak ia masih melewati jalan yang sama dengan Sakura. Setiap pagi ia bisa bertemu dengannya. Kadang-kadang, kalau pulang ia bisa melihatnya. Ah, ia jadi ingat. Waktu itu, habis pulang sekolah ia melewati depan gerbang Konoha High School. Ia bisa melihat rambut pink diantara kerumunan orang-orang, dan... ada si Dobe yang merangkulnya.

Arrgh, rasanya ingin ia tinju muka si Dobe. Waktu itu jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang, hingga rasanya bisa sampai kedengaran orang-orang. Dadanya panas, seperti ingin meledak. Tangannya mengepal, siap meninju orang-orang tak bersalah.

"Tch," decihnya. Ia mengabaikan panggilan Naruto yang baru menyadarinya dan langsung berjalan pulang.

Sampai dirumah, Sasuke mengabaikan panggilan kakaknya dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Ia mengalami badmood habis-habisan sore itu, ingin sekali ia lempar seseorang ke kutub utara, sekedar untuk melepaskan kekesalannya. Tapi, setelah itu, ia kembali ke wujud asalnya. Tenang. Dingin. Tanpa ekspresi.

Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang melonjak begitu kuat saat itu, membuatnya bingung sendiri. '_Perasaan apa ini?' _pikirnya. Perasaan yang begitu asing itu, sesuatu yang baru kali ini ia rasakan, sesuatu yang disebut kecemburuan. Dan Sasuke pun kembali menutup diri, membiarkan perasaannya kembali melesak ke dalam.

.

.

.

KRIIIIING

BRAK!

Tangan Sasuke membanting meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dalam sekejap, deringan jam beker itu berhenti. Ia membalikkan badan malas.

Sudah dua minggu sejak hari pertama sekolah. Dua minggu ia bersekolah di Konoha Academy. Dua minggu ia melewati jalan itu. Dua minggu , dua minggu, dua minggu. Entah kenapa, waktu terasa sangat lama.

Sasuke menggerumbel dari balik bantal. Barusan ia teringat lagi soal kejadian waktu itu, kejadian dimana Dobe-merangkul-gadis_nya. _Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, dadanya masih terasa panas kalau mengingatnya. Tanpa sadar ia mengayunkan tinju ke kasur, membuat kasur itu sedikit bergoyang.

"Sial..." gumamnya.

Ia membalikkan posisi wajahnya ke sebelah kiri. Matanya menelusuri dinding-dinding kamarnya. Warna putih pucat, nyaris abu-abu, seperti dinding biasa. Terus... abu-abu... lalu pink... he? _Pink?_

Matanya menangkap foto itu. Ia terdiam, masih dalam posisi tidurnya. Matanya menatap ke arah meja belajarnya. Meja yang berwarna hitam polos, dengan buku-buku pelajaran dan kamus berjejer di salah satu raknya, selaci penuh alat tulis yang disimpan dengan rapi, dan buku tulis dan catatan disusun di atas rak buku pelajaran. Tak ada satu hiasan pun disana, kecuali sebuah pigura hitam yang diletakkan di pojok meja. Sebuah foto tentang dirinya saat kelas 1 SMP, berbarengan dengan anggota kelompoknya, Naruto dan Sakura.

Kalau di meja belajar punya orang lain pasti akan penuh hiasan. Seperti meja belajar Naruto ketika Sasuke mampir sebentar, mejanya penuh dengan bungkus ramen kemasan, mangkuk-mangkuk, dan hiasan bola yang ditempel di sekujur meja belajarnya. Stiker-stiker tidak jelas pun ditempelkannya, alasannya agar semakin rame. Sasuke malah ingin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Untuk meja belajar Sakura... ia hanya pernah melihatnya di foto. Waktu itu Hinata Hyuuga membawanya ke sekolah untuk diberikan ke Sakura. Sasuke sempat melirik foto itu, dan pipinya menimbulkan secarik kemerahan. Foto Sakura yang berdiri di samping meja belajarnya—cantik sekali. Sekilas terlihat kamarnya yang berwarna cerah, dan meja belajar putih yang penuh hiasan-hiasan girly.

Cewek banget.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Aah, ohayou Sasuke!" sapa Itachi dari ruang makan. Ia sedang memegang sebuah mangkuk besar yang berisi cairan kecokelatan dan memakai celemek. Terlihat keringat di dahinya ketika ia berhasil menaruh mangkuk itu di meja makan. Ia mengusap dahinya, "Fiuh!"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Ohayou. Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini sih? Okaasan dan Otousan mana?" tanyanya.

"Kaasan dan Tousan pergi pagi-pagi buta. Katanya mau jalan-jalan pagi atau jogging atau apalah." Itachi mengangkat bahu. Ia menggosokkan sarung tangan dapur yang dipakainya. "Nah, adikku yang manis, Okaasan pergi, jadi aku yang akan memasak sarapan," katanya penuh kemenangan.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat horor. "Apa—yang—kau—masak?" tanyanya waspada.

"Kari," tunjuk Itachi dengan kebanggaan menunjuk mangkuk yang penuh dengan cairan cokelat menggelegak. Sasuke memandang mangkuk itu dengan tidak yakin. Pengalamannya mencoba masakan Itachi adalah pengalaman paling tidak mengenakkan. Waktu itu ia pernah dibuat ke toilet 7 kali sepagian, gara-gara mencoba chicken teriyaki gosong buatan Itachi. Makanya, kali ini ia harus hati-hati agar kejadian itu tidak terulang kembali.

"Duduklah, adikku sayang!" dorong Itachi riang, Sasuke kini duduk di kursi sambil terus memandangi isi kari itu. _'Kari kok... menggelegak begitu?' _Sementara Itachi balik ke dapur.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi kembali lagi. Ia membawa dua piring dan dua mangkuk nasi. Setelah duduk, ia mengambil sendoknya dan berkata, "Selamat makan!"

"Hn..." Sasuke turut mengambil sendoknya. Ia mengambil segumpal kari dan meletakannya di piring. Setelah menyuap nasi, dengan ragu-ragu ia menyendok kari itu...

"Ada apa? Makan saja! Jangan dipandangi terus," Itachi mendesaknya. Rupanya ia belum menyentuh karinya sama sekali. Ia ingin pendapat adiknya terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke menyuap kari itu. Ia mengunyahnya... dan menelannya. Itachi terus memandanginya.

"Akh, pedas!" Sasuke meringis, membiarkan emosi dan tampang datarnya menghilang. Ia bangkit dan ngacir ke dapur. "Air!"

Itachi masih kaget. Ia menyendok karinya sendiri, dan menyuapkannya. Beberapa lama, ia mengunyah, ingin merasakan setiap detail karinya. Lalu... GLEK. Tertelan juga. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum berbicara.

"Sebenarnya sudah cukup enak... bahan-bahannya cukup merata, dan rasanya lumayanlah..." katanya mengangguk-angguk sendiri, tidak jelas berbicara kepada siapa. Lalu ia terdiam. Dan akhirnya bangkit dan ikut ngacir ke dapur, "..tapi tetap saja, PEDAAAAS!"

**::**

Sasuke melintasi jalanan besar yang penuh toko-toko dengan dongkol. Pagi yang penuh keributan, akhirnya di akhiri dengan makan sup miso dan roti isi kacang merah. Walaupun hidangannya nggak begitu nyambung, mereka tetap makan, dengan tatapan sedih Itachi yang kecewa gara-gara karinya dibuang sia-sia.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia meneruskan langkahnya.

Tak berapa lama saja ia sudah sampai di persimpangan, masuk ke jalan besar. Beberapa meter lagi... yap! Langsung kelihatan. Sepucuk rambut hitam, pirang oranye, indigo, pirang lagi, pink...

Ekor matanya menangkap sosok itu. Sakura. Dia bersama Ino, bertengkar berdua tentang pendapat si cowok berambut hitam... Sai. Sebenarnya Sai murid Konoha Academy, tapi ia masih sering ngobrol dengan teman-teman lamanya. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang jarang bertemu mereka, ataupun ngobrol.

Si rambut pirang oranye, Naruto, menoleh. Ia sudah melihat Sasuke. Wajahnya berubah sumringah, tangannya melambai-lambai ke arahnya.

"Oooi! TEME!" teriak Naruto ribut. Ia mengundang perhatian banyak orang, termasuk Sakura yang baru menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Ia sudah tak punya pilihan lagi untuk menghindari mereka. Langkah-langkahnya terasa semakin lama dan berat begitu mendekat. Sasuke menghela napasnya dan hanya bergumam, "Hn."

Naruto menepok pundak Sasuke keras, membuat cowok itu sempat mengernyit. Dengan santai, Naruto merangkul pundaknya bak teman lama. "Aaah, akhirnya datang juga si Teme ini! Bagaimana kehidupan di Konoha Academy? Pasti semuanya jenius-jenius deeh,"

"Eeh? Ada Sasuke?" sahut Ino. Ia melongok ke depan, menghentikan pertengkaran sepelenya dengan Sakura dan Sai. "Sombong sekali kau! Sudah lama juga ya," kata Ino.

'_Sudah lama...' _pikir Sasuke. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil, sebelum memutar arah pandangnya ke gadis pink yang kini sedang membelakanginya. Sakura masih mengobrol dengan Sai, seakan tidak sadar kalau dia ada disini. Sasuke menggeram dalam hati, '_Apa sih? Sudah lama tidak ketemu begini kenapa tidak disapa?'_

Sakura menoleh, menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Sai. Matanya sedikit membesar ketika memandang Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke yang dipandangi seperti spesies luar angkasa begitu hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Dalam hatinya ia merasa ada sedikit perasaan kangen...

"Aa? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura masih membesarkan matanya.

Sasuke terdiam, tidak menatap mata Sakura. Walaupun luarnya ia tetap tanpa ekspresi dan cool, sebenarnya ia _nervous, _tangannya yang dimasukkan ke kantong celananya saja sampai keringetan. Ia menunggu kata-kata Sakura selanjutnya.

"Tumben kau kesini?" tanya Sakura polos. Rambut pinknya terkibar sedikit, menunjukkan kedua bola mata emeraldnya yang bersinar.

Harapan Sasuke langsung melesak ke dalam bagaikan tombak yang menembus perutnya. Entah kenapa, ada sedikit perasaan kecewa melayang-layang di benaknya, seperti tidak puas dengan jawaban Sakura. Dalam hati, ia berpikir. _'Sapaan macam apa itu? Jadi sebenarnya aku tidak diinginkan, atau bagaimana!' _makinya. Bah, tapi hanya dengan melihat wajah polos itu dengan mata hijaunya...

"Hn," jawabnya pendek. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa menahan kerutan di dahinya, membuat tampang tak-ada-ekspresinya itu malah berubah jadi sangar. Naruto sampai mendelik.

"Oi, Teme, hentikan muka sangar itu! Serem, tau nggak?" protesnya. Ia berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke dan menuju ke arah Hinata, merangkulnya dengan santai. "Eeeh! Ngomong-ngomong, kita kan jarang kumpul-kumpul lagi, ayoo kita semua pergi kemanaaa gitu!" usulnya.

Ino mengangguk semangat, "Boleh juga!"

"Terserah saja sih," kata Sai angkat bahu.

"Um—umm... ide bagus...?" Hinata tersenyum gugup.

Ganti Naruto memandang Sasuke. "Bagaimana denganmu, Teme?"

Tapi sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, suara yang lain memotongnya.

"Aaa, gomen, aku nggak bisa ikut,"

Suara itu muncul dari mulut Sakura. Ia menatap Naruto dan lainnya dengan senyuman memohon maaf. Mata emeraldnya sekilas terlihat terpaksa. Tapi setelah itu ia langsung tersenyum gigi yang sangat manis, sangat inocent, ditambah puppy eyes no jutsu yang tampaknya berhasil meluluhkan semua orang.

"Haaa? Kenapa begitu, Saku-chan? Kita semua kan harus kumpul bareng-bareng, kayak reuni gitu lho. Masa kau nggak datang sih?" protes Naruto. Mulutnya mengerucut.

"Sa.. Sakura-chan... ikut aja... kita semua sama-sama," Hinata tersenyum setengah memohon.

Sakura menatap mereka dengan pandangan meminta belas kasihan. "Yaaah, belakangan ini aku sibuk sekali. Apalagi kan aku baru masuk OSIS, trus belum lagi ada ekskul segala... Gomen ne," ia beralasan.

"Hinata-chan juga OSIS kan? Dia aja nggak sibuk kook," Naruto masih mencari-cari celah. Menurut pendapatnya, acara kumpul-kumpul yang kurang satu orang akan terasa sama saja. Jadi ia berusaha untuk mengumpulkan semuanya.

"Tapi aku masuk ke anggota inti, tugas-tugasku lagi banyaak. Masih ada proposal inilah, bikin rencana acara itulah, trus harus ngewawancara ini itu buat koran sekolah..." Sakura memang mendaftar ekskul untuk menjadi komite koran sekolah. Ditambah kegiatan OSIS yang lagi sibuk-sibuknya, jadwal kegiatannya pun tambah padat. Apalagi ia masih kelas 1.

"Uuugh, trus gimana dong? Masa ada satu orang yang nggak ikut—"

"Aah, sudah. Jangan pedulikan aku. Kalian pergilah sama-sama, aku juga baik-baik saja," dukung Sakura.

"Tapi kaaaan—"

"Iya nih! Kau nggak usah sok sibuk deh, jidat lebar! Ikut aja! Masih junior begini tuh harusnya seneng-seneng dulu, bukannya langsung nyebur ngerjain tugas kayak gitu. Itu sih mendingan nanti kelas 3!"

"Halah, dasar Ino-babi, aku nggak kayak kau ya, yang cuma main-main doang! Aku mau belajar dengan rajin nih, harusnya kau dukung aku dong..."

"Huh, kalo tau kau begini sih, kenapa tidak masuk Konoha Academy aja sekalian!"

Sakura diam sesaat. Ia menelan ludahnya dan melotot ke arah Ino. "Udah deh, jangan ngomong yang nggak-nggak!" katanya, berusaha agar tidak ada yang mencurigainya. Ia tidak mau terlihat seperti dulu lagi, ia tidak mau Sasuke menyangka ia masih suka padanya. Ia ingin melupakan segalanya.

Tapi, sebenarnya sejak tadi Sasuke sudah tidak mendengarkan. Sejak Sakura meminta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut itu, ia dilanda perasaan gelisah. Sesuatu bergejolak di perutnya, dan ia yakin itu bukan soal kari pedas yang tadi dimakannya. Benaknya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang terjadi barusan, kenapa seperti itu?

Pikirannya pun seakan tersumbat. Suara ribut protesan Naruto ataupun Ino yang sekarang malah bertengkar kembali dengan Sakura, maupun perkataan terakhir Sakura, ia tidak mendengarnya sama sekali.

_Apa ini?_

_._

_Apa cuma perasaanku?_

_._

'_Aaa, gomen, aku nggak bisa ikut,'_

_Sakura menatap Naruto dan yang lainnya dengan pandangan memohon maaf. _

_._

_Mata emerald Sakura menghampiri mata mereka—Naruto, Sai, Hinata, Ino._

_Tapi Sasuke tidak melihat mata itu menghampirinya._

_._

_Inikah rasanya dilupakan?_

**::**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah-langkah di koridor Konoha Academy berkurang. Bel baru berbunyi beberapa detik lalu, dan para murid buru-buru memasuki kelas masing-masing. KA memang punya banyak guru-guru killer, dan tidak ada yang mau menjadi sasaran hukuman hormat di lapangan atau berdiri satu kaki tangan diatas dan tangan kiri menunjuk ke depan seperti pahlawan kemerdekaan.

Dalam sekejap, koridor langsung bersih. Suasana lengang dan sunyi, cuma terdengar cuap-cuap para guru yang mengajar. Sama sekali tidak ada seorang pun yang berada diluar.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, suara tapak kaki terdengar. Seorang pria berambut perak yang mencuat mencong ke kiri berjalan di atas lantai keramik sekolah itu. Di belakangnya, seorang remaja berumur 16 tahun mengikuti langkahnya. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam sepanjang koridor, sampai akhirnya si pria berambut perak membuka pintu kelas yang paling dekat darinya.

Si remaja memandang diam papan hijau yang ditempel di pintu. Tulisannya berbunyi:

**KA 10-A**

Kakashi Hatake, si pria berambut perak tadi, memasuki kelas itu. Kelas 10-A, kelas untuk junior Konoha Academy dengan peringkat tertinggi saat ujian masuk. Selama beberapa detik sebelum Kakashi masuk, kelas itu sama seperti kelas yang lain; ribut, penuh orang-orang yang ngobrol, bercanda, timpuk-timpukan. Hanya saja semua yang para murid kelas 10-A lakukan terkesan lebih elit dan anggun. Tidak brutal seperti murid-murid SMA biasa.

Sasuke Uchiha duduk di pojok kelas. Paling kiri dan paling belakang. Sebelah tangannya menyangga dagunya, menatap datar. Tampang dingin dan congkak itu yang bikin cewek-cewek di kelasnya, dan di kelas-kelas lainnya, sibuk menggosipkannya. Tapi Sasuke nggak peduli-peduli amat. Dia masih berusaha untuk melenyapkan perasaan sesak yang menghantui rongga dadanya selama beberapa hari ini. Barusan, tadi pagi tepatnya, perasaan sesak itu keluar lagi.

Cih, rasanya ia ingin mencekik siapapun. Apalagi dari seberang tempat duduknya, ia bisa mendengar suara cekikikan anak-anak cewek yang sok sok melirik dan mencari perhatiannya. Sasuke mendecih. Ia merasa terganggu berat oleh mereka, lalu kemudian teringat saat SD dan SMP. _Sakura melakukan hal-hal yang persis dilakukan oleh cewek-cewek itu. _Tapi paling nggak Sakura melakukannya dengan lebih bermartabat dan lebih... tidak mengganggu, ia membelanya dalam hati.

Setengah malas-malasan, Sasuke melirik ke arah wali kelasnya. Kakashi mengucapkan selamat pagi, yang dibalas serentak oleh seisi kelas. Ia hanya bergumam malas.

"Hari ini ada pengunguman penting." umum Kakashi-sensei. "Kita akan mendapat teman baru yang direkomendasikan oleh Tsunade-sama,"

Banyak terdengar 'oooh', dan 'aaah'. Jelas saja, murid yang direkomendasikan oleh kepala sekolah mereka berarti akan sangat pintar, dan bisa menjadi peringkat satu di kelas mereka. Hal yang sama pernah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke hanya memandang gurunya tanpa ekspresi. Kakashi-sensei suka berlama-lama, dan sekarang ia sudah mulai mengantuk. Tetap di posisinya yang sama, ia menahan godaan untuk menguap.

"Dia memang terlambat 2 minggu, jadi mohon kalian semua ikut membantunya untuk mengejar pelajaran," kata-kata Kakashi-sensei disambut dengusan dari seisi ruangan. Mana mungkin anak rekomendasi Tsunade-sama butuh bantuan untuk mengejar pelajaran?

"Yak, silakan masuk,"

Seorang anak laki-laki memasuki ruangan.

Suara tarikan napas dan napas tercekat terdengar. Para cewek-cewek yang menarik napasnya dengan berlebihan. Kadang-kadang terdengar desahan-desahan nggak jelas yang membuat para cowok melirik curiga. Yang lainnya (cewek doang tentunya) memandang anak baru itu dengan pandangan bermimpi-mimpi. Reaksi dan respon yang sudah dapat ditebak.

Dia berambut merah bagaikan kobaran api, hampir menyentuh pundak. Matanya menatap tajam, kilatan dingin terlihat jelas di kedua bola mata yang kelihatan _lifeless _itu. Bibirnya tertarik tipis, begitu datarnya dan tak ada ekspresi. Badannya tegap dan tingginya lumayan di atas rata-rata. Seragam khusus KA menempel di badannya dengan pas. Terakhir, tato _ai _yang dicap di dahinya.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya sejenak. '_Seperti bukan tampang orang jenius,'_pikirnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia sudah tidak memedulikan anak baru itu lagi.

Anak baru itu melayangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas. Dia menatap segala sesuatunya dengan seksama, tajam. Hening. Lalu ia membuka mulutnya.

"Namaku..." kata anak itu, suaranya dingin. "Sabaku no Gaara."

**..to be continue..**

* * *

**(A/N)**

HORE *teriak gaje. Sasuke disini kok OOC amet yak...

Ok, bales review! Aku lagi males nulis di pm, jadi disini aja deh B)

**vvvv: **Ayo, Sakuu! *nari-nari cheerleader gaje. Aduh daritadi aku gaje mulu -_- Makasih reviewnya ya :)

**OraRi HinaRa: **Oke deeh, ini udah update XD Btw aku belum jadi senpai... masih banyak yang salah hohoho. Penasaran? Bacalah selanjutnya di chapter ini! *bergaya ala sales woman. Makasih ya :D

**ara chan: **Waaa, aku seneng fic ini disukain, padahal tadinya masih ragu-ragu XD Okee, ini nggak lama kan? Yosh! Makasih reviewnya!

**Cyrax: **Sip deh :) Iyaa, aku berniat nyiksa Sasuke disini hohoho *evil laugh* Ini udah secepat kilat bagaikan kedipan mata! *author gaje* Makasih reviewnyaaa, lagi? Hehee

**CherryBlossom Sasuke**: Oke deh :) Makasih dukungan untuk nge-keep XD Iya udah kilat kok wkwkwk, thx ya reviewnyaa

**Meity-chan**: Waiii, makasih! Udah update nih... kilat! Hehehe makasih ya reviewnya :) Apa berminat memberi lagi...? *plak

**Regi Clara Uchiha**: Makasih yaaa :D Ini udah update X)

**Rizuka Hanayuuki**: Yosh, udah update! Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan mereview :) Hmm, lagi?

**carnation-red**: Okee, makasih atas dukungan buat nge-keep XD

**zerozero**: Sip deeh :) Masih koook, cuma lagi berniat pindah jurusan (?) ke aliran lain wkwkw. Trims ya :D

**Valkyria Sapphire**: Waa, makasih yaa :D Ini udah secepat kilat melancar kok (?)

**me**: Wahaha oke dehh, walaupun nggak janji ya :p Yap! Udah kilat nih! Makasih reviewnyaaa

**sasuxsaku**: Sip sip! Inilah kelanjutannya... silakan dibaca! Arigatou udh review :)

**N.N**: Weehee, makasih yaa :D Iya, aku juga suka sama kedua pasangan ituuu, wah kita sehati *plak* Trims reviewnya!

**Uchiha vio-chan: **Makasih Vio-chan ^^ Hehehe aku masih belum senpaaai, masih berjubel salahnya (?) Oya? Sakura disini emang udah niat banget mau ngelupain Sasuke wkwkw, yak! Tuntaskan kepenasaran anda di chapter ini XD Makasih yaa

**Devil's of Kunoichi: **Horee, bagus deh kalo kamu suka ^^ Ini udah update! Makasih reviewnya yaa

**Ony-ony : **Okelaah. Udah update! Makasih reviewnya :)

**Just Ana**: Hehehe, kita bertemu lagi nih disini (?) Makasih yaa, buat si 'orang ketiga' kayaknya udah ketauan di chap ini :)

**Uchiharu n'hiela Sasusaku: **Waaa, makasih Haru ^^ Aku emang suka sm fic-fic yang tentang Sasu cemburu sama Saku XD Naaah, another pair buat Saku pasti udh ketauan di chapter ini :p

**Hoshi Yamashita: **Wahaha, makasih ya :) Konfliknya sih belum terlalu muncul, dan masih ringan-ringan gitu kok. Ini udah update!

**Yusha'Dae AyamLvJidat: **Hayo apa yang unyuu, hehe. Makasih ya :) Ini udah update kok, salam kenal yaa

**Misa UchiHatake: **Waaah, makasih ya XD Nggak nyangka kamu baca juga ficku yang lain ~.~ Haha gpp kook, tapi review lagi dong (?) *dasar wkwkw

**4ntk4-ch4n: **Okee :) Ini udah update kok XD Makasih yaa

**hellomissTitish: **Walah hehe makasih banyak yaa XD Iyaaa, udah kilat nih updatenya JRENG *author gaje, abaikan* Makasih yaa

**haruno gemini-chan: **Sip! Udah update niiih :D Makasih ya, review lagi? *plak

.

Makasih buat semuanya :D RnR?


	3. Sasuke with no kun?

**I Love You, Sasuke-kun!**

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**valentina14**_

_**.**_

"_**Get away from her!"**_

_**.**_

Ruang Redaksi Koran Sekolah

"Untuk tugas koran sekolah minggu depan, kita akan liput habis-habisan soal sport. Sekarang udah hampir ke musim panas, masih lama sih, tapi nggak apa-apa," kata Tayuya, kakak kelas Sakura yang merupakan Ketua Pengelola koran sekolah. Dia berdiri mondar-mandir di depan ruang rapat, bikin semua anggotanya pusing ngeliatin dia. Akhirnya setelah berpikir dan muter-muter 7 kali, si ketua bicara lagi.

"Oke! Apa ada yang menolak? Atau ada usulan lagi?" tanyanya.

Hana Inuzuka, kakak Kiba, mengangkat tangan. "Bagaimana kalau kita tidak mencari berita di sekolah aja? Jadi, kita bisa cari ke sekolah lain, atau pertandingan-pertandingan antar sekolah yang akan datang," usulnya.

Tayuya mengangguk. "Benar juga, Senpai. Kalo beritanya tentang sekolah kita mulu ngebosenin. Ada lagi?" tanyanya. Karena tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan, ia langsung mengambil spidol dan menulis di papan.

Artikel Minggu Depan:

Olahraga

"Langsung bagi tugas. Chouji, kau bertugas di bagian sumo. Inaho, tenis. Komugi, basket. Hana Senpai, judo. Ittetsu, bagian renang. Hosei, bagian klub Shogi. Sukima, kau bagian bisbol. Catat!" Tayuya menegaskan, ia pun berlanjut, "hmm... Sakura, bagian sepak bola, laluu..."

Sakura terhenyak di kursinya. _'Aduh, sepak bola? Mana kutau tentang olahraga itu! Mana disuruh cari diluar lagi...' _pikirnya. Ia melirik jam tangan pink yang bertengger di lengannya. Jam 02.45 siang. Sakura tambah panik, _'Aku ketinggalan rapat Osis! Arrrgh, bener-bener deh!' _Sakura merutuki nasibnya. Inilah akibat dari memilih dua kegiatan sekolah yang paling sibuk.

"—deadlinenya minggu ini," kata Tayuya serius. "Jangan sampe ada yang lupa! Awas ya. Terutama kau, Sukima!" tunjuknya kejam. Si Sukima hanya meringis-ringis seperti orang sakit gigi. Tayuya melotot, "Oke. Rapat selesai! Arigatou, semuanya! Jaa," katanya mengakhiri rapat siang itu. Seisi ruangan mulai bangkit berdiri dan mengepak barang masing-masing. Mereka semua buru-buru keluar, takut terlambat ke ekskul mereka yang lain. Di Konoha High ini memang minimal ekskul harus dua.

Sakura memasukkan buku tulisnya yang sudah tertutup coret-coretan dan gambar-gambar nggak jelas. Dia memasukkan semuanya ke tas, lalu mencantelkannya di punggung dan berjalan keluar. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa ada seseorang yang menariknya.

"E-eh, Tayuya-senpai," Sakura memandang kakak kelasnya itu bingung.

Ketika seisi ruangan sudah kosong, Tayuya membuka mulutnya. "Sakura, kau termasuk salah satu junior yang paling kusenangi," ia berkata tanpa basa-basi. Pipi Sakura memerah dipuji begitu. Tapi Tayuya memotongnya, "—makanya kau kuberi tugas bagian sepak bola. Nah, Sakura, aku ada sedikit tips untukmu,"

Sakura mulai merasakan firasat buruk begitu mendengar ucapan itu. Ia tahu, pasti ucapan kayak begitu ada maunyaaa...

"...wawancara aja pemain-pemain sepak bola dari sekolah lawan kita. Sebentar lagi kan mau ada pertandingan antar sekolah, kau bisa meliput kegiatan atau apalah dari sekolah lawan." Firasat Sakura benar! Sakura hampir tertunduk lemas begitu mendengar lanjutan ucapan Senpai-nya.

"...di Konoha Academy... jangan lupa wawancarai yang namanya Sasori ya, hehehe,"

Oh, Kami-sama.

.

.

.

Suasana jalanan besar begitu sepi. Tidak banyak orang yang lewat, kebanyakan sudah pada pulang, atau masih mendekam di sekolah. Sekarang sudah jam 03.20 sore, yang berarti kegiatan ekskul sudah dimulai.

Matahari masih terik, panasnya menyengat. Hawa-hawa musim dingin mulai terganti dengan musim semi, dimana bunga sakura bermekaran. Orang-orang mulai berganti pakaian menjadi lengan pendek. Remaja-remaja memakai celana pendek, atau _hotpants _jeans. Tanktop dan kaus-kaus berbahan adem juga kembali dipakai. Warna-warna lembut dan rada nge-jreng mendominasi pakaian-pakaiannya.

Beda banget sama orang yang sedang menyender di tembok itu.

Orang itu memakai jaket hitam panjang selutut dan topi cokelat, kakinya memakai sepatu kets hitam. Ia memakai kacamata hitam, tas selempang kecil bertengger di pundaknya. Beberapa orang yang lewat memandangnya aneh sekaligus curiga. Samar-samar dibalik topi itu, muncul beberapa helai rambut pink.

Lho...?

Ya, dia Sakura. Cewek berambut pink itu mengelap keringat di dahinya, matahari yang terik membuatnya kegerahan. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ngapain coba, kurang kerjaan menyamar cuma untuk ke Konoha Academy? Disana kan nggak ada apa-apa! Apa yang harus ditakutin?

Walaupun ia ngedumel di dalam hati, teteeep aja dia nggak mau melepaskan jaket dan segala atribut 'penyamaran' nggak jadi itu. Mungkin ada sesuatu di batinnya yang melarang untuk membuka jaket itu. Tapiiii, ia merasa seperti orang aneh! Kayak orang gila aja, menandak-nandak ke KA sok sok detektif-detektifan. _'Uughh, gara-gara Tayuya-senpai! Wawancara sampai ke KA, kenapa harus akuuu, oh Kami-sama,' _Sakura meratapi nasib. Tapi ia harus menekadkan hatinya. Ia harus berani! Buat apa takut untuk sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu?

'SHANNAROOOO! LET'S GO!'

Sakura berjalan cepat melintasi jalanan besar itu tanpa mengindahkan tatapan aneh orang-orang sekitar. Ia berpikir, lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan? Dan untuk Tayuya-senpainya _tercinta _ini, ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya dengan bagus, apalagi statusnya di mata Senpai-nya itu sudah bagus. Ia tidak mau juga dijadikan sasaran omelan Senpai-nya itu, karena minggu lalu ia sendiri menonton sang Senpai memarahi Sukima, teman sekelas Sakura. Mengerikan.

Akhirnya ia sampai di wilayah Konoha Academy. Matanya membulat, sedikit tercengang melihat betapa besar dan megahnya sekolah itu. Walaupun ia sering melewati bangunannya, ia kan belum pernah masuk ke dalam. Masih melongo dengan noraknya, Sakura berjalan masuk.

"Whuaah,"gumam Sakura kagum. Fasilitas sekolah itu memang benar-benar patut diacungi jempol! Bagus, rapi, dan terkesan keelitannya. Murid-murid yang hilir mudik di lorong-lorongnya juga cantik-cantik dan tampan-tampan. Mereka seperti berkilauan, elit dan anggun sekali. Beda banget sama tingkah urakan anak-anak sekelasnya, Sakura berpikir dengan datar.

Suasana sekolah itu lumayan ramai juga. Sebagian murid memang sedang ekskul, jadi Sakura akan lebih gampang mencari dimana si '_Sasori' _yang dikatakan Tayuya-senpai.

'_Nng.. sepak bola, kan ya? Berarti, pertama: cari lapangannya.' _Sakura mengangguk. Ia mulai berjalan dengan mantap, masih dengan dandanan super anehnya itu. Untung murid-muridnya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, jadi nggak begitu memerhatikan orang aneh berjaket hitam seperti dirinya.

Sakura mulai berjalan tanpa arah. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung, kenapa sekolah ini sebegitu besarnya. Heran, kenapa nggak ada murid yang tersesat ya? Ia mendesah tidak sabar. Sakura tidak begitu suka suasana sekolah ini, walaupun memang segalanya mengagumkan, tapi rasanya... ada sesuatu yang kurang. Seperti kurang _homey, _tidak ada suasana akrab nan ribut seperti di sekolahnya. Disini semuanya begitu teratur, rapi, sempurna. Rasanya kok... nggak nyaman.

Sakura mulai pusing dari tadi muter-muter dan balik ke tempat yang sama. Ia mencoba ke arah yang lain, arah yang belum dicobanya. Siapa tahu lapangannya nyempil disana. Siapa yang tahu kan?

Ia berjalan dengan langkah-langkah bersemangat. Bukan semangat menemui cowok-cowok ganteng dari KA yang sering digosipin oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, tapi semangat ingin menuntaskan segera tugasnya ini, dan segera keluar. Hah, Sakura benar-benar ingin cepat menyelesaikan segalanya.

Tiba-tiba topi cokelatnya jatuh menutupi matanya. Sakura segera mengangkatnya kembali, takut menabrak sesuatu kalau matanya tertutupi seperti itu. Dan... benar. Sedetik sebelum mengangkat topinya...

BRAK!

"E-eeeh?" serunya. Topinya menghilang entah kemana. Sakura kembali merutuki nasibnya, kok bisa masuk ke lubang buaya begini sih. Tugas belum selesai, masalah lain pun menimpa. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dengan gugup. Ia merasakan sebuah dada bidang di hadapannya, kaus yang sudah bau keringat, dan bau maskulin. Ya, dia menabrak seorang cowok... aduh indah sekali hidup.

"Go.. gomen ne..." Sakura menunduk gugup. Ia kembali ngedumel di dalam hati. Lama-lama ia bisa kayak Hinata!

"Hhh," sebuah suara helaan napas tak sabar terdengar. Sakura mendongak, dan menyadari kalau topinya mental ke depan dan malah 'nyangkut' di rambut orang itu. Pipi Sakura tambah memerah. Ia segera menarik topinya dari tangan orang itu, dan menyadari kalau wajah orang yang ia tabrak itu sangat... menarik.

Rambut yang hampir menyentuh pundak dan berwarna bagaikan api... badan tegap dan beberapa centi lebih tinggi dari Sakura, tato... ai? Ditambah adanya keringat yang mengucur dari dahi cowok itu, menambah pesonanya.

'_Tapi, sikap dingin itu...' _Sakura menggigit bibirnya, _'mirip dengan seseorang ya...'_

Cowok itu tidak berbicara lagi. Ia langsung berjalan pergi acuh tak acuh. Sakura masih sibuk hanyut dengan perasaannya yang mendadak galau, ketika ia menyadari kaus yang dipakai cowok itu.

Kaus putih dengan lambang Konoha Academy, angka 21 tercetak di punggungnya, plus nama belakangnya.

Kaus _sepak bola!_

Ha ha! Jackpot!

Sakura setengah berlari menghampiri cowok itu. Ia berlari ke hadapan si rambut merah itu, yang sekarang menatapnya sedikit bingung, tapi tetap tanpa ekspresi. Sakura merentangkan tangannya, seperti menahan cowok itu pergi.

"Sabaku-san," kata Sakura tegas, "antar aku dong ke lapangan sepak bola!" ia berkata lagi tanpa basa-basi.

Cowok itu hanya memandangnya datar. Tapi ada unsur geli di matanya. Ia menghiraukan ucapan Sakura, dan berjalan maju.

—tapi dihalangi oleh Sakura.

Cowok itu menatapnya sedikit bingung. Kali ini sedikit kesal juga. Sementara Sakura tetap bertahan dalam posisinya.

"Tolong antarkan aku!" Sakura memaksa.

Cowok itu terdiam sebentar. "Apa kau tidak kegerahan memakai jaket seperti itu?"

Pipi Sakura memerah. Ia baru sadar kalau ia masih memakai jaket itu. "A—itu tidak ada hubungannya! Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan ya!"

Si rambut merah berapi itu hanya mendengus kecil. Ia kembali mengabaikan gadis itu, merasa bosan dengan kehadirannya. Tapi gerakan itu malah tambah membuat Sakura geregetan.

"Kenapa sih kau mengabaikanku terus?" alis Sakura mulai berkerut. Emosinya menjadi naik. "Dengarkan dong kalau ada orang ngomong!"

"Cerewet bener sih kau," cowok itu berkata datar. Wajah tampannya menoleh sebentar ke Sakura, lalu balik menghadap depan lagi.

"Cerewet katamuuu," Sakura mulai gemas. Lalu emosinya menurun sejenak. Ia harus berpikir baik-baik. Kalau ia terus bertengkar tidak jelas begini, akan semakin lama jadinya. Tapi... orang ini satu-satunya 'pemandu' yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Mana sekolah ini kan berlibet kayak _maze_! Yaaah, mau gimana lagi?

"E-eeh, ano... aku mau nemuin Sasori-senpai... anterin aku ya?" kata Sakura meringis. Ia mengganti strateginya dengan memohon.

Tanpa membalikkan badannya, si cowok Sabaku itu berkata, "Kau pasti salah satu _fan-girl_nya. Pulang sana," usirnya.

"Haaah? _Fan-girl _apaan? Aku mau wawancara! Buat koran sekolah! Tentang olahraga!" Sakura tidak terima. _Fan-girl _apaaa coba, lha ketemu aja belum! "Dasar cowok sok tahu," gerutunya pelan.

Si cowok berambut api itu menoleh ke belakang. Di bibirnya terdapat seulas seringai mengejek yang jarang ia tampilkan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Pipi Sakura memerah. Ia merutuki dirinya lagi. "Masa sih... kedengeran," gumamnya sebal.

"Yang itu juga kedengeran lho," katanya sambil terus berjalan.

Sakura manyun. _'Semuanya aja kedengeran!' _pikirnya kali ini. Saat Sakura mendongak ke depan lagi, cowok itu sudah berjalan jauh. "Heiii! Tunggu! Kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku! Anterin doong!" teriak Sakura sambil mengejar cowok itu.

Sekilas cowok itu memiringkan wajahnya. "Memangnya kau pikir aku mau kemana?" ia berkata. Di depannya terdapat belokan menuju...

...lapangan olahraga. Syukurlah.

"Arigatou! Jaa," seru Sakura. Ia berlari menyusuri lapangan, berusaha menemukan si Sasori itu. Ia berdiri di tengah panas terik. Tapi... ada satu problem.

Dia kan nggak tahu yang mana yang namanya Sasori.

"Sabaku-san! Sabaku-saaan!" serunya, membuat banyak orang menatapnya aneh. Aneh karena dengar teriakannya, juga aneh karena melihat pakaiannya. Orang aneh mana yang bakal memakai pakaian 'orang kutub utara' begitu di tengah siang bolong begini?

Si cowok Sabaku itu menoleh sedikit. Ia jelas merasa _annoyed. _Rambut merahnya yang terkena cahaya matahari mengeluarkan keringat. Ah, gara-gara cewek itu, banyak mata yang mengarah kesini!

Sakura terengah-engah berlari dari ujung lapangan ke ujung lapangan lagi. Dalam hati ia menyalahkan cowok itu yang berjalannya cepat banget. Mengusap peluh di dahinya, Sakura berkata, "Sabaku-san—haah, haah, yang mana sih Sasori-senpai?"

"Itu," katanya datar. Ia menunjuk dengan matanya seorang pemuda tampan ('Astaga, disini kok banyak yang tampan-tampan sih,' pikir Sakura setengah bergurau) berambut kemerahan pendek yang sedang duduk di bangku untuk pemain cadangan. Ia memakai seragam bolanya juga. Disebelahnya seorang pemuda berambut panjang sedang mengobrol bersama...

Sasuke.

**::**

Sasuke Uchiha mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi pemain cadangan. Badannya sudah berkeringat, capek. Latihan habis-habisan tadi oleh Sasori, kakak kelasnya yang kapten sepak bola, benar-benar menguras tenaga. Ia dan para junior lainnya dilatih keras, serius tapi santai juga. Tapi memang gila, latihannya bikin badan remuk. Dan justru itu yang membuat tim sepak bola KA hebat-hebat.

Ia meraih botol minumnya dan meneguknya sampai habis. Tangannya menyibak sedikit rambut ravennya yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Terdengar suara jeritan-jeritan dan teriakan-teriakan histeris dari pinggir lapangan. Sasuke menoleh, menatap segerombolan cewek-cewek mengerikan yang sedang cekikikan, dan sekarang tambah genit lagi begitu Sasuke melihat ke mereka.

Cih, bikin gerah saja cewek-cewek kayak begitu. Orang seperti itu yang bikin Sasuke muak, enek, dan kesal. Menyebalkan. Cewek-cewek sok cari perhatian yang mengganggu. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya tidak peduli.

"Aaah," kata suara disampingnya. Si kapten menghempaskan pantat di sebelah Sasuke. Sasori menoleh, senyumnya melebar, "Kau adik kelasku bukan? Siapa namamu... ah, Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn."

"Aku kenal kakakmu, Itachi. Apa kabar dia sekarang? Dasar baka, dia nggak menepati janji taruhannya waktu itu," Sasori malah mengulang kenangan-kenangannya. Ia menoleh dan menatapn Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Kau mirip banget lho sama dia," katanya serius. Lalu ia menepok jidatnya sambil tertawa, "Iyalah... kan kakak adik," ia tertawa lagi.

Sasuke berpikir dalam hati, _'Kapten aneh...'_

"Haaah," Sasori menghentikan tawanya. Ia mengambil botol minumnya dan menenggaknya. Seorang cowok berambut panjang datang menghampiri.

"Geser, un," kata cowok itu tanpa ba-bi-bu.

"Bah, akhirnya kau datang. Hei, Uchiha. Kenalkan ini temanku, Deidara si baka." kata Sasori sambil nyengir. Deidara menjitak kepala sahabatnya dengan santai. "Adaow!"

"Abaikan dia, un. Deidara, un." ia memperkenalkan diri dengan lebih resmi.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sasuke Uchiha," katanya datar.

"Uchiha? Adik Itachi, un? Wah, wah, kebetulan un! Ingatkan kakakmu soal janji taruhan bersama Sasori dan Deidara, oke un?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. Dasar Itachi, taruhan apa sih yang dia buat?

"Aaah, Gaara! Lama tidak bertemu, eh? Dan... siapa nona cantik berambut pink ini?"

Sasuke langsung mengangkat kepala. Di hadapannya ada Sakura, Sakura_nya, _bersama _Gaara_. _'Apa yang Sakura lakukan disini?' _pikirnya. Matanya masih menangkap sosok manis Sakura yang berada disamping Gaara. Dan... benda apa itu yang dia pakai?

"A-ano, namaku Sakura Haruno, eeh Sasori-senpai. Tayuya-senpai mengirimku untuk mewawancarai Senpai," jelas Sakura.

Sasori mengangguk. "Ooh, si Tayuya. Oke, oke! Oya, ngomong-ngomong, hei Uchiha! Sini kau," ia memanggil Sasuke. Kini Sasuke bertukar posisi dengan Deidara, jadi Sasori paling kiri, lalu Sasuke, baru Deidara. Sasori merangkul Sasuke bak sobat lama. "Kau sudah kenal si Gaara ini belum? Dia jago main sepak bola, kemampuannya sama denganmu lah. Kakak-kakaknya juga sekolah disini."

"Sudah," kata Sasuke datar. "Aku sekelas dengannya,"

"Ooo! Bagus-bagus. Kalian bertemanlah, sana. Kukira kalian berdua cocok, sama-sama irit bicara, hahahaha!" lagi-lagi Sasori tertawa sendiri. Sasori mendongak ke Sakura. "Ah ya, mari Haruno, kita wawancara di tempat lain aja, disini berisik," ajaknya. Setelah Sakura mengangguk, Sasori berjalan pergi dari bangku itu.

Sakura memandang sekelilingnya canggung. Ia memandang Gaara, si cowok Sabaku itu. "Eee, arigatou, buat yang tadi," kata Sakura sedikit bingung. Tidak tahu mau ngapain, ia menepok lengan Gaara pelan sambil meringis.

Sasuke memandang semuanya dengan kilatan cemburu di matanya. Dadanya seakan terbakar karena kekesalannya. '_Apa-apaan si Gaara itu! Apa yang dia lakukan, sampai Sakura berterima kasih segala?' _pikirnya geram. Apalagi melihat Sakura dari tadi tidak menyapanya atau apa. '_Argh!' _

"Namamu Gaara ya... oke deh, Gaara-kun. Jaa!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya ceria. Ia menoleh ke Sasuke, terlihat bingung, ragu, dan seperti baru pertama kali melihatnya. "Eh... jaa, Sasuke," lalu ia langsung buru-buru pergi.

'_Apaaa? Apa maksudnya itu! Kenapa dia bertingkah seperti tidak mengenalku, dan—sebutan –kun itu, brengsek si Gaara. Kenapa ia saja dipakaikan –kun, dan aku tidak!' _protes Sasuke dalam hati. Luapan kemarahannya seperti meletup-letup di dasar dadanya yang sudah berubah bagaikan kawah volcano. Ingin ia tonjok rasanya wajah tanpa ekspresi menyebalkan itu!

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Ia memandang tajam mata Gaara. Gaara sendiri balas memandang dengan dingin, tanpa ekspresi. Sementara sorot mata Sasuke sudah dipenuhi dengan api kecemburuan yang jelas terlihat. Sasuke menoleh, hendak mencari keberadaan gadis berambut pinknya. Sakura sedang mengobrol ringan dengan Sasori di bangku ujung yang kosong. Sasori tertawa, dan Sakura hanya meringis sambil membacakan pertanyaan wawancaranya. Lalu Sasori menunduk.

Jarak mereka terlalu dekat!

Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya kencang melihat pemandangan itu. Entah ini entah itu, semuanya membuat dadanya terasa panas. Tangannya mengepal, ingin menahan napsu untuk menonjok kakak kelasnya itu. Kejadian tentang Gaara tadi terlupakan. Wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresinya sudah dipenuhi emosi. Kerutan di dahinya semakin banyak.

'_Kakak kelas sialan.'_

Sasuke berbalik pergi, masih menghentakkan kakinya penuh emosi. Ia meninggalkan lapangan, tidak ingin melihat interaksi Sakura dan cowok-cowok lain. Kepalanya pusing, kenapa ia selalu merasa seperti ini begitu melihat Sakura bersama... orang lain selain dirinya? Ya, perasaan sesak itu muncul lagi. Perasaan yang sama ketika ia melihat Sakura dirangkul Naruto. Perasaan yang tak menentu, membuatnya bingung.

Ia menendang tembok di koridor itu. '_Sial—apa yang terjadi padaku?'_

* * *

**Yet he was jealous, though he did not show it. **

**.**

**.**

**For jealousy dislikes the world to know it.**

**.**

**..to be continue.. **

* * *

(A/N)

Huaho *0* Akhirnya setelah dengan stressnya mencet-mencet My Stories sampe capek bisa juga add chapter ~(^0^)~

Btw emangnya sekarang lagi musim penyakit ya? Aku kena flu -_- Hiks keadaan tubuh lagi gak enak banget #curcol

**Valkyria Sapphire: **Hmm, sebaiknya kita tunggu saja~ *apaaa coba /dilempar gentong *lho? Abaikan. Yup! Jawabannya udah ketauan kan di chap ini? Gaara... memang... orang! Aduh kok makin gaje, maafkan saya -_- Makasih reviewnya, lagi? ^^

**Uchiha vio-chan: **Iya ahuahua, kasian deh lu *ngelirik ke Sasu /dichidori/ Whaaa, makasih ^^ Aku juga fic masih ancur aduk tumplek blek seperti gado-gado (?) Ini udah apdet... bukan kilat lagi, udah jurus kedipan mata! *apacoba Btw, makasih reviewnya ^^ lagi?

**vvvv: **Hohoho, lihat saja kelanjutannya *wink /ditamplok/ Makasih reviewnya XD

**Haza Haruno: **Iya khukhukhu, aku mau ngebuat Sasu jadi sepanas matahari (?) Hmm, pastinya ada hehehe. Makasih yaa reviewnya :D Lagii?

**Cyrax: **Huahooo *ikut-ikut teriak sambil joget* OH GAARA! /abaikan. Hehe biar aja Sasu kusiksa! Muahahaha *Sasuke ngaktifin sharingan* /Gyaaa (?) Okee, ini udah update! Gomen bukan dengan kecepatan cahaya -.- Wkwkw, makasih reviewnya! Lagi?

**me: **Umm... apakah ini udah panjang? Belum? Walah! #nanyasendirijawabsendiri Yosh! Udah update ^^ Terimakasih reviewnya! Lagi...?

**N.N: **Xixixi, sebenernya aku juga kasian -_-" Tapi demi kelangsungan cerita! *mengibarkan bendera* Wkwkw, makasih reviewnya! Lagi dong? /plak

**4ntk4-ch4n: **sepertinya begitu~ Mereka Uchiha mempunyai harga diri tinggi! (?) Udah update ^^ Makasih reviewnya! Lagi lagi?

**Meity-chan: **Waaai, makasi! Benar itu! Ayoo kita kibarkan bendera kemerdekaan (?) Aku lebih suka Sasu cemburu soalnya hohoho /plak/ Udah update! Makasih reviewnyaa, lagi?

**Just ana: **Hoo, kalo aku suka semua *peluk semua* Tapi paling utama adalah SasuSaku! Trus GaaSaku! Trus-*dibekep. Wkwkw, iya aku suka yg Sasu cemburu, makanyaaa hohoho

makasih reviewnya! Lagi lagi dung?

**hellomissTitish: **Hohoho, keren kan saya B) /plak!/ Ahaha, gpp :) Tapi, kalo dr sudut pandangnya Sakura mungkin masih di chap depan hehehe ;D Makasih reviewnya *hug* /dilempar/ Lagi?

**Hoshi Yamashita: **Hahihuhe begitulah! Aku juga suka sih sama NaruSakuSasu... gimana nih (?) Mari kita liat aja apakah kedua makhluk dingin itu bisa berteman ria :p Makasih reviewnya yaa ^^ Lagi?

**Yusha'dae AyamLvJidat: **Haiho, selamat datang kembali (?) Aku juga suka itu /ikut-ikutan/ Khukhukhu, liat aja ntar fufufu *evil laugh* Udah update! Yosh, thankyou reviewnya! Lagi?

**Higashikun: **Salam UU (Udah Update) wkwkwk, thankyou reviewnya! Lagi...?

**Zero Zero: **Wkwkw, baca aja dramione punyaku *promosi /ditendangkelautan/ Udah update! Makasi reviewnya^^ Lagiiii?

**OraRi HinaRa: **Gyaaa /ngikut/ Whaa, makasi ya udah dikasi tau :) Hoo, boleh-boleh *manggut2* Iya khukhu, tapi *spoiler* mereka ntar jadian kok hohoo. Itachi emang harus ikut les masak tuh! Ngebayangin Itachi pake celemek...gyaaa /mimisantakjelas/ Hahaha, makasih reviewnya! Lagi?

**Fire Knight17: **Waai makasiiih ^^ Udah update! Makasih reviewnyaaa, lagi lagi?

**Risuki Taka: **Salam kenal jugaa! Kupanggil Risuki-chan, boleh? Tebakan asal anda...BENAR! Wkwk, oiyaa aku udah baca ficnya. Bagus ceritanya^^ Gomen blum review *_* Makasih yaa hehee, tenanglah saya akan membuatmu mati curiga (?) Lagi?

**Arigatou! RnR?**


	4. Tim Konoha Academy!

**I Love You, Sasuke-kun!**

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**valentina14**_

_**.**_

_**Intertwined**_

_**.**_

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian Tayuya-senpai meminta Sakura untuk mewawancarai sang Sasori-senpai. Selama seminggu itu Sakura merasa... lebih tenang, mungkin? Perasaannya lebih lega. Ia jadi ingin tersenyum sendiri mengingat _siapa _yang membuatnya seperti itu. Kejadiannya adalah malam setelah ia pergi ke Konoha Academy. Setelah mendapatkan hasil wawancara itu, Sakura langsung ngibrit keluar dari Konoha Academy, tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke Sasuke.

Sakura bukan orang bodoh. Ia merasa diawasi dan ditatapi dengan tajam sewaktu ngobrol-ngobrol dengan Sasori-senpai. Sekali, ia mendongak, dan melihat mata Sasuke meliriknya tajam. Membuat Sakura merasakan sedikit pedih di dadanya. Entah, apa yang diperbuatnya sampai Sasuke melihatnya dengan pandangan mengerikan seperti itu.

'_Apa aku benar-benar dibenci Sasuke ya...' _pikir Sakura sedih. Walaupun ia sudah bertekad melupakannya, ia tetap merasakan rasa sesak yang membuatnya hampir menangis.

'_Sudahlah...' _pikirnya lagi, _'buat apa mikirin orang yang nggak akan pernah mikirin kita?'_

Tapi malam itu pertahanan Sakura hancur juga.

Bulir-bulir air mata memulai pergerakannya menuruni pipi... jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Sakura!" seru ibunya waktu itu. Buru-buru Sakura mengusap air matanya dan berdeham, berusaha menyembunyikan suara serak bekas menangis.

"Kaasan?"

"Sakura, tolong ibu—belikan susu dan tahu di minimarket sebelah ya? Habis nih, ibu mau masak makanan kesukaanmu itu lho..."

"Baik, kaasan," Sakura kembali menyeka bekas-bekas di pipinya.

Setelah bersiap-siap dengan memakai jaket _hoodie _untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang bengkak, Sakura mengambil uang yang disediakan di meja dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke ibunya. Ia membuka pintu apartemen tempatnya tinggal dan berjalan ke jalan kecil di kiri. Di seberangnya ada sebuah minimarket dan toko 24 jam.

"Selamat datang," sambut seorang penjaga kasir sambil tersenyum.

"Konbanwa," Sakura balas tersenyum sedikit terpaksa.

Ia berjalan setengah terseok-seok ke rak minuman. Minimarket itu memang ukurannya tidak begitu kecil, masih ada sisa tempat cukup luas untuk menaruh barang-barang. Sakura mengambil sebotol susu dingin dari rak, lalu berjalan lemas ke rak berikutnya. Ia melihat di lemari pendingin kecil bening penyimpan tahu, dan melihat kalau tahu merek yang biasa ia beli tinggal satu.

'_Untunglah,' _gumamnya dalam hati. Tangannya menggapai bungkus tahu itu. Tapi... lho?

Sesuatu yang hangat menimpa tangannya. Sakura mengernyit sedikit. Ia menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, dan melotot.

Gaara ikutan kaget.

"K—kau!" seru Sakura sedikit menganga. Buru-buru ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya, dan HAP! Tahu yang sisa satu itu langsung diambil Gaara. Sakura memandangnya dengan mata mendelik. Ia menjadi semakin lemas karena malas.

"Gaara-kun," ia berkata lemas, "tahunya untukku dong..."

"Nggak." Gaara menanggapi cuek.

"Ayolah..." Sakura memandangnya memelas. "Kumohon...?"

Gaara meliriknya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"A-ada apa apanya?" tanya Sakura sedikit gugup. Ia menurunkan _hoodie_-nya lagi, berniat menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Tapi gerakannya terhenti oleh tangan Gaara yang dengan sigap membuka _hoodie-_nya hingga wajahnya terekspos. Ia memandanginya tajam. "Kenapa matamu bengkak?"

"Ahahahaha," Sakura tertawa ringan, secepat kilat ia mengembalikan _hoodie_-nya ke posisi semula, "tidak apa-apa kok."

Gaara kembali membukanya. Ia terus memandangi kedua mata Sakura. Bola mata emerald yang berkilauan itu sekarang bersinar redup. Kantong mata hitam bengkak menggantung dibawah matanya. "Aku tidak percaya."

"Aku—" Sakura melepaskan tangan Gaara dari jaketnya, "—tidak apa-apa. Karena kau tidak mau memberikan tahu itu, jadi aku akan segera pergi dari sini dan—"

"Nih,"

Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap tangan yang berisi sebungkus tahu di hadapannya. Gaara menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Ia mendengus dan berkata, "Kalau kau tidak mau ya su—"

"Aku mau!" Sakura langsung merebut tahu itu dari kepalan Gaara. Ia tersenyum jujur, berbeda dari senyuman terpaksa barusan. Tapi mata emeraldnya masih bersinar redup, seperti beban masalah berat ditimpa di pundaknya. Tatapan Gaara padanya seperti tidak puas.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, ada apa denga—"

"Gaara-kun, sepetinya aku harus cepat-cepat pergi. Ibuku menunggu di rumah dan... pokoknya begitulah." kata Sakura cepat, kehabisan alasan. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum berjalan ke kasir tanpa memedulikan tatapan aneh Gaara. Sebentar saja ia sudah membawa plastik berisi belanjaannya.

Sakura memandang ke badan tegap Gaara yang sedang membayar sebotol cola di kasir. Ketika Gaara selesai, matanya bertemu dengan Sakura. Kedua bola mata emerald yang memancarkan sinar yang berbeda.

Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Umm... aku sebaiknya pulang. Jaa, Gaara-kun," ia melambai kaku. Tangannya mencapai pegangan pintu kaca, menariknya dan merasakan hembusan angin luar.

Sedetik kemudian, sosok tegap itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya, menghalangi arah jalannya.

"Gaara-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ceritakan padaku."

Dua kata itu membuat Sakura tercengang. Dua kata yang tak pernah ia duga bisa keluar dari mulut seorang dingin seperti Gaara. Sakura kira, ia sama seperti Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke, dia akan meninggalkannya, membiarkannya saja. Sasuke tidak pernah peduli padanya, dan itulah gambaran yang ia kira dari sosok berambut merah itu.

Sakura menelan ludah. Di dalam, dadanya seperti ingin meledak. Tapi raut wajah Sakura tetap tenang. Hanya sedikit emosi yang terpancar. Suaranya sudah mulai serak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura, nada marah muncul dari suaranya. Emosinya tiba-tiba memuncak. "Kenapa aku harus bercerita denganmu? Memangnya apa yang harus kuceritakan! Aku baru kenal kau—tadi pagi, demi Kami-sama! Kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mata hijau tak bersinar miliknya menatap tajam bola mata dengan warna serupa milik Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," katanya.

"Apa maksud—" omongan Sakura terpotong dengan tarikan Gaara. Cowok berambut bak api itu setengah menyeretnya ke belakang minimarket tadi. Sakura berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Gaara yang terlalu kuat, meneriakkan namanya dengan marah. Emosinya—setumpuk beban yang tak sadar sudah ia tumpuk di bahunya.

Gaara terus menarik lengannya. Rambut api pemuda itu bagaikan berkobar di tengah malam. Sakura meringis. Ia yakin tempat dimana Gaara menariknya akan menimbulkan bekas.

"Gaara-kun, apa kau tidak dengar apa yang kubilang—"

"_Shut up._"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka sampai di sebuah taman kecil tak terurus, yang seperti tersembunyi dibalik mini market tadi. Taman itu kecil sekali, hanya sebuah palang ayunan dan sebuah bangku kayu yang dikelilingi tumpukan semak dan rumput-rumput yang memanjang. Sebuah lampu taman menerangi sebagian darinya, nyalanya redup. Tempat itu begitu tak terurus, terlupakan, terbuang.

Sakura terdiam. Pandangannya tak lepas dari pemandangan muram itu. Seperti melihat kekosongan, dan anehnya Sakura merasa nyaman. Berbeda, bukan rasa asing yang setiap kali ia jumpai jika pergi ke tempat yang belum dikenalnya.

Gaara menuntunnya ke palang ayunan itu. Sakura bergerak menduduki kursi ayunan yang catnya sudah pecah-pecah, pandangannya masih terkesima. Gaara duduk di sampingnya.

Sepi.

Sakura menoleh, menatap pemuda itu. Waktu seakan bergulir begitu lambat, setiap detiknya bergema di telinga Sakura. _Tik_,_ tik, tik_...

"Kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu sendiri. Di dalam duniamu sendiri," kata Gaara setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. "Kau tidak mau membagi ceritamu pada orang lain, itulah yang membuatmu selalu sesak dan emosian. Kau harus keluar, pergi dari zona nyamanmu, kaburlah sejenak ke tempat dimana tak ada orang akan menemukanmu. Disitulah kau bisa menuangkan pikiranmu,"

Gaara terdiam sesaat. Tatapannya menajam. Ia tidak menoleh ke gadis di sampingnya, ia tahu gadis itu akan mendengarkan. "Matamu tadi meredup." kata-katanya seperti pernyataan. "Aku tidak suka."

Sakura memandang datar tanah di sekitarnya. Mulutnya menolak untuk berbicara. Ia memegang tali penyambung ayunan itu dengan erat.

"Emerald..." kata Gaara lirih. Ia melirik sedikit gadis itu, "Mata kita sama," katanya lagi.

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan lawan bicaranya, Gaara melanjutkan. "Tadi pagi, sinarmu begitu riang. Aku tidak yakin melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di matamu. Dan sekarang, sinarmu meredup. Kenapa?" lagi, ia melanjutkan, "tak akan ada beban seberat itu. Jangan membuat sinar di matamu lenyap, _little cherry,_"

Hening.

Sakura menengadah. Tatapannya bertemu dengan emerald kosong itu.

"_Little cherry_?" ia bertanya pelan. Bingung.

Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri, kebiasaan yang jarang—tak pernah—ia lakukan. Ia memandang tanah di bawahnya. "Kesan pertamaku waktu melihatmu," katanya, nada suaranya kembali datar.

"Oh."

Hening.

Sakura menggerakkan ayunannya. Angin semilir menyibakkan rambut pink pendeknya, mengikuti ritme naik turun dari ayunan. Naik—turun naik—turun. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati suasana rileks dan nyaman itu. Tangannya melepas pegangan dari tali ayunan, terentang bagaikan burung bebas. Sesak di dadanya luruh.

Gaara memandanginya. Gadis dengan rambut pink yang berkibar-kibar di langit malam. Begitu bebas. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Ia membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya kembali. Tidak ingin menghancurkan suasana tenang nan nyaman itu. Ia masih ingin memperhatikan gadis itu.

Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai tengkuk Sakura. Ia membuka mata.

Tubuhnya masih melayang. Ia masih terayun, seperti awan. Napasnya mengikuti arah ayun dengan teratur. Samar-samar, ia bisa melihat sekelilingnya dengan jelas. Rumput. Semak-semak. Tanah. Langit.

Sakura menengadah. Ia pandangi langit malam yang tak berbintang itu. Langit terasa kosong. Bahkan bulan, atau secercah cahaya pun tak ada. Ia mendesah, langit itu seperti kesepian. Walau langit yang memeluk bumi, tetap saja, memandangnya membuat Sakura merasakan emosi baru.

Kesepian.

Kosong.

Sendiri.

Terkadang ia bingung sendiri. Sakura adalah wujud seorang gadis bersemangat yang ceria. Ia tidak sendiri, di sekelilingnya selalu ada teman yang setia menunggunya. Selalu ada kebahagiaan dimana pun ia berada. Dan Sakura senang, ia sangat bersyukur. Hidup di lingkungan menyenangkan dan dikelilingi banyak teman, masa kecil bahagia dan keluarga harmonis. Betapa beruntungnya dia.

Sakura selalu menjadi yang paling kuat di antara teman-temannya. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, mereka selalu menjuluki Sakura sebagai 'si energik', 'si tak bisa diam', 'si orang yang selalu tersenyum'. Hinata bilang, ia orang yang kuat. Bahwa Sakura selalu bisa menghadapi segala medan, dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Ia orang yang bisa mempertahankan tonggak di atas bukit bersalju di tengah badai. Sekuat itulah ia di depan teman-temannya.

Tapi, Sakura juga bisa menangis.

Ia lupa saat terakhir ia menangis. Bahkan saat ia masih suka Sasuke, tak setitik air matapun ia keluarkan. Aneh, memang. Sakura juga heran, ia bisa merasakan rasa sukanya tumbuh kuat, tapi... kenapa ia tidak bisa menangis? Kenapa, sampai saat ia memaksakan matanya untuk mengeluarkan air mata, ia tidak menangisi Sasuke?

_Kenapa?_

_._

_._

_Orang bilang, justru orang yang kelihatannya paling kuat yang menyembunyikan luka begitu dalam._

_._

_._

_Beban Sakura rasanya tidak seberat itu._

_._

_Apa perasaan itu sudah terlalu kuat, sampai begini?_

_._

_Apa keputusannya salah?_

_._

_Apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

_._

_._

_Air mata bukan berarti tanda kelemahan. Justru kita yang sudah terlalu lama menjadi kuat, dan tidak bisa menahannya lagi._

_._

_._

Tanpa sadar gerakan ayunan itu sudah terhenti. Angin semilir kembali meniup helaian rambutnya. Gerakan yang membuat gadis itu tersentak. Tersentak dari bayang-bayangnya. Kakinya sudah menjejak tanah, semua itu nyata.

Genggamannya mengerat pada tali penyambung ayunan. Luapan emosi, sesak, perih, dan segala kenangan yang terus berputar-putar tanpa henti, melesak keluar. Rasa rindu, rasa takut, rasa yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu. Tanda tanya besar hinggap di kepalanya. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan. Termasuk tentang betapa pedihnya yang ia rasakan sekarang. Entah apa penyebabnya.

Sekelebat rambut merah yang berkobar mendekat. Ia beranjak dari ayunannya, dan berjongkok menghadap gadis itu.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa nyaman berada disebelahnya. Disebelah orang yang baru ia temui tadi pagi. Orang yang seharusnya sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Sakura merasa ada suatu ikatan yang menariknya mendekat. Ingin menguak 'sesuatu' di balik tampang datar itu. Sekaligus ingin mencari sosok lain untuk menggantikan seorang yang satu lagi menempati bagian di hatinya.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Gaara merasakan hal yang sama. Hal yang bisa membuatnya berbicara panjang lebar, bahkan setengah menghibur, hal yang _tidak pernah _ia lakukan kepada orang lain. Nyaman. Itu yang ia rasakan. Melihatnya rapuh seperti ini, begitu tak tersentuh, sebuah perasaan halus yang nyaris tidak terasa menyusupi _spot _khusus di dadanya.

Perlahan-lahan, air mata menuruni pipi Sakura. Matanya memanas. Untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin menangis, ingin meluapkan apa yang ada di dadanya, semua bebannya. Ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi, keluh kesah, segala cerita dan curhatan kepada orang yang tidak ia kenal ini.

Tangan besar menimpa kepalanya.

"Ceritakan padaku," katanya, tangannya mengusap kepalanya.

Sakura menurutinya. Dan akhirnya ia menumpahkan segalanya, dan air matanya berujung di dada sang pemuda berambut merah.

* * *

.

.

"Uwaah! Nggak kerasa sekarang udah Mei!"

Sakura menatap sahabatnya, Naruto, dengan pandangan '_iya aja deh'. _Dia meneruskan menulis soal-soal yang Anko-sensei tulis. Soal-soal ribet tentang matematika yang sekali ngeliat udah bikin pusing. Seisi kelas sibuk mencatat, kecuali si pemuda berambut pirang itu tentunya.

"Eh eh eh! Sakura-chaaan, kau tahu kan kalau bulan Mei ada apaan?" Naruto terus mengoceh.

"Iya, iyaaa. Tahu! Kau udah bilang berapa kali tadi, sampe aku hapal," Sakura menjawab dengan geregetan. Gimana nggak gemas, Naruto sudah mengucapkan hal yang sama dari tadi pagi sampai sekarang nggak berhenti-berhenti!

"Kalau udah hapal, apa sebutkan?" Naruto memasang cengiran khasnya.

Sakura terus menulis dan menjawab dengan datar, "Pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah."

"BINGO! Betul sekali, 100! Uwaaah, aku sudah tidak sabar, nanti kau nonton kan? Yaah, satu sekolah kan nonton! Oya, kau kan pengurus koran sekolah Saku-chaaan," kata Naruto dengan nada-nada mencurigakan, "jangan lupa foto aku yaa! Nanti tulis di judulnya: **Naruto Uzumaki sang Pemain Terhebat Terkeren Terjago dan Ter- Ter- Lainnya Sedang Beraksi! Yea! **Jangan lupa tulis juga tentang profilku: Naruto Uzumaki, 16 tahun, pemain terkeren sepanjang masa, hobinya makan ramen di Ichira—"

BLETAK

"WADAOOOW!"

"Lain kali jangan ngoceh di kelasku, Uzumaki! Kuperingatkan kau, khe khe," ancam Anko-sensei dengan nada mengerikan, menepuk-nepukkan tangannya seperti membersihkan sesuatu. Naruto mengusap-ngusap belakang kepalanya sambil setengah meringis, bersungut-bersungut kenapa harus dia yang menjadi korban timpukan-penghapus-papan-tulis-dengan-jurus-mematikan-ala-Anko-sensei itu. Sementara sang Sensei hanya menyeringai kejam.

KRIIING!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi juga. Semua anak mendesah lega, yang paling keras Naruto. Setelah Anko-sensei mengakhiri pelajaran dan keluar kelas, Naruto kembali membalikkan badan, menghadap meja Sakura yang berada tepat di belakang mejanya.

"Oke, Saku-chan? Jangan lupa yaaa, eh! Hinata-chan OSIS nggak sih hari ini?" tanyanya.

BLETAK

"Aduh duh duh! Kenapa sih, tadi Anko-sensei udah, sekarang kau menjitakku! Kepalaku bukan sasaran jitak menjitak tahuuu!" protes Naruto memegangi kepalanya.

Sakura tersenyum puas. Ia menutup buku tulisnya. "Makanya jangan ngoceh terus! Oya, hari ini nggak ada kegiatan OSIS kok. Hinata bebas kau ajak jalan," timpalnya setengah menggoda.

"Yey! Akhirnya bisa pulang bareng Hinata-chan jugaaa. Dari kemarin kalian ada rapat mulu deh, ada apaan sih?"

"Ya jelas buat pertandingan sepak bolamu ituuuu, _baka_. Memangnya kau mau pertandingan ini tidak diurus apa? Kegiatanku jadi _double _nih!" gerutu Sakura. Pertandingan sepak bola dengan Konoha Academy memang dinanti-nantikan. Sakura sedikit meringis, mengingat Konoha Academy. Apalagi tentang seseorang berambut hitam mencuat... argh, lupakan lupakan lu-pa-kan!

"Ehehehe, iya juga ya," Naruto nyengir. Ia memerhatikan jam dinding kelas, dan berteriak, "UAAPAA! Sudah jam segini! Aduh, ayo cepat Sakura-chaaaaan," ia berteriak-teriak seperti orang kebakaran jenggot.

"HEEEH, udah udah sana pergi! Aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk tahu, sana hus hus!" balas Sakura sewot. Teriakan Naruto bikin pusing kepala saja.

"Lha, tapiii kau bagaimana, Saku-chan?"

"Aku pulang sendiri saja. Sudah sanaaa, Hinata pasti menunggumu. Hus hus," usir Sakura mendorong Naruto keluar dari kelas. Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal keras-keras, lalu berlari menjemput Hinata.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat polah sahabatnya itu. Lalu ia kembali mendesah. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya di salah satu kursi.

Sekarang sudah pertengahan Mei, Sakura hanya sanggup menghela napas menyadari waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Padahal sepertinya baru kemarin saja ia menjadi murid Konoha High School. Seperti baru kemarin ia lulus SMP.

Pertandingan sepak bola yang daritadi Naruto bicarakan itu akan diadakan 5 hari lagi. Anggota tim futsal berlatih habis-habisan minggu-minggu ini, tak terkecuali Naruto. Kadang Sakura tinggal belakangan di sekolah, melihat latihan anak-anak futsal seperti Naruto, Lee, Kiba dan lain-lain. Semua sibuk membicarakannya. Soalnya dari pertandingan itu mereka akan melawan Konoha Academy, dan seperti biasa cewek-cewek sibuk bergosip tentang cowok-cowok cakep yang kebetulang pada nangkring di ekskul futsal.

Minggu-minggu ini juga sangat menyibukkan. OSIS sibuk, apalagi koran sekolah. Mereka semua ingin meliput pertandingan itu, dan Sakura kini bertugas jadi tukang foto dadakan, alias menjadi yang motret isi pertandingan itu.

Sakura sih oke-oke saja, tapi masalahnya adalah...

Banyak anak cewek yang memohon-mohon untuk 'nitip' foto salah seorang dari futsal KA. Setiap hari adaaa saja yang membuntutinya dan meminta untuk motret Sasori-senpailah, Shigurelah, inilah itulah sampai Sasuke. Waktu itu seorang cewek kelas satu yang beda kelas darinya memohon-mohon untuk mengambil foto '_Sasuke-kun' _yang sedang keringetan. Astaga, waktu itu Sakura ingin sekali menonjok dinding saking kesalnya. Entah kenapa.

'_Uuugh, benar-benar deh.' _Sakura beneran tidak bersemangat soal pertandingan itu. Selain cewek-cewek akan ngerubutinnya, juga pasti ia akan bertemu dengan_nya_...

Tapi ada satu hal yang ia senangi juga. Ia akan bertemu dengan Gaara!

Yap, belakangan ini ia mulai dekat dengan cowok berambut api itu. Berawal dari kejadian malam-malam itu, Sakura merasa nyaman di dekat Gaara, dan sepertinya Gaara juga sebaliknya. Mereka sering bertemu setelah pulang sekolah, dan berjalan berdua sambil ngobrol. Kebanyakan memang Sakura doang sih, yang bicara. Tapi melihat cowok itu mendengarkan sudah cukup kok.

Tak disangka-sangka, ternyata Gaara baik juga. Walaupun terkesan dingin dan kadang kaku, Sakura bisa membuatnya tersenyum tipis ataupun tertawa—yang sebenarnya jarang sekali, cuma pernah sekali—dan Gaara itu pendengar yang baik. Kalau dilihat-lihat cara bicara Gaara mirip dengan Sasuke, singkat padat jelas. Hati Sakura terkadang terasa seakan diremas mengingatnya.

Sakura menghela napas perlahan. Ia memakai tas ranselnya dan keluar kelas. Koridor sekolah sudah sepi, hari ini memang sedang tidak ada ekskul. Sakura berjalan santai keluar sekolah, dan memasuki jalan besar.

'_Sasuke sudah pulang belum ya...' _pikirnya, sesaat setelah keluar gerbang. '_Tidak! Tidaaak, aku harus melupakannya! Kami-sama, tolonglah akuuu,' _Sakura merengek kesal dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia menjeduk-jedukkan kepala ke dinding. Ingin ia menyalahkan Sasuke. Ingiiin sekali. 'Kenapa ya, bisa jatuh cinta kepada orang yang bahkan tidak pernah memerhatikanku, tidak pernah memikirkanku, dan sampai saat inipun aku tetap tidak bisa melupakannya! Apa sih yang membuatnya begitu sulit dilupakan?'

Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Gaara beberapa hari sebelumnya. Waktu itu mereka kebetulan bertemu sepulang sekolah, dan akhirnya dilanjutkan dengan ngobrol sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"_Sakura," _katanya waktu itu. _"Aku heran melihatmu,"_

"_He? Maksudnya?" _Sakura hanya mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Gaara memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

"_Kau itu aneh. Sedetik, kau tertawa. Sedetik kemudian, kau menangis. Kadang kau memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, padahal kau tidak ingin. Seperti waktu 'itu'.."_

Sakura masih ingat jelas kejadian 'itu'. Saat ia tak sengaja bertemu Gaara di minimarket, yang malah membawanya ke taman dan menangis di dadanya. Sakura hanya terdiam, lalu tersenyum kecil. _"Ya... Aaah. Aku ini memang lemah ya," _katanya pelan. Sosok di sampingnya memandangnya bingung.

"_Aku tidak bilang begitu." _Gaara menyahut, _"aku hanya bilang kalau kau aneh. Tapi hebat juga."_

"_Eeeh? Hebat? Kau ngawur deh," _Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Kau bisa tetap tersenyum—walaupun terpaksa, di saat seperti itu," _Gaara menghiraukan ucapan Sakura sebelumnya. _"Saat 'itu', aku lumayan kaget. Kau berbeda sekali dari gadis yang kutemui sebelumnya,"_

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Gelombang rasa aneh menyerbunya lagi. Ia memandang langit yang sudah berwarna oranye, menghirup udara sore. _"Waktu itu... rasanya seperti bukan aku ya.." _ia tertawa kecil, _"nangis-nangis nggak jelas, haah, bukan aku banget! Aku itu ya, orangnya kuat, dan walaupun ada badai menerjang sekalipun, aku akan menjadi batu karang yang menghadangnya. Waduh, aku ngomong apa sih," _Sakura cengengesan sedikit terpaksa.

Waktu itu Gaara hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya, membentuk sekilas senyuman.

Bayangan wajah Gaara tiba-tiba terganti oleh seorang pemuda lain; yang seperti dirinya, berwajah tanpa ekspresi, kaku, dengan seringai di bibirnya...

"Uughh," Sakura memukul-mukul sendiri kepalanya, hendak menghilangkan wujud Sasuke Uchiha dari benaknya.

"Hei, Sakura,"

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Kontan, Sakura menoleh, merasa malu dilihatin dalam keadaan tak jelas begitu. Matanya melebar.

"Gaara-kun!" serunya.

Cowok itu hanya sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum berjalan lagi. "Kenapa kau?"

Sakura buru-buru menyamakan langkahnya dengan Gaara. "Ahaha, tidak apa-apa kok,"

"Bohong."

"Benar!"

"Hm."

"Kubilang benar... dasar, kenapa sih kau tidak mau percaya?" gerutu Sakura, walau dalam hati salut juga cowok itu bisa membaca wajahnya.

Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melirik sedikit. "Kau datang ke pertandingan tidak?" tanyanya pendek.

"Umm, sayangnya iya," Sakura menjulurkan lidah. "Tapi aku malaaas. Tahu nggak sih, cewek-cewek di kelasku ngotot minta foto-foto anggota futsal KA! Bahkan ada yang meminta fotomu!"

Sudut bibir Gaara berkedut. Ia tampak seperti menahan senyum. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. "Kau cukup terkenal juga lho di sekolahku. Banyak yang bilang, '_aah, murid baru pindahan dari Desa Suna itu tampan banget yaa... dia masuk futsal kan? Aah aku jadi jatuh cinta padanya deh', _begitu," mimik Sakura, menirukan suara cewek-cewek kecentilan di kelasnya.

Lagi-lagi, Gaara tampak seperti menahan senyum. Ia diam saja, tetap berjalan. Arah rumah mereka memang sama, kecuali rumah Gaara dan kakak-kakaknya melewati persimpangan ke kanan. Sementara Sakura persimpangan ke kiri. Perjalanan mereka sampai di situ. Gaara berhenti.

"Haah.." Sakura memandang mata emerald sayu Gaara. Posisi mereka berhadapan. "Sampai juga disini."

"Hm."

"Umm... kalau begitu, sampai besok ya! Tapi kayaknya besok kita tidak akan bertemu, aku ada ekskul.. pastinya Tayuya-senpai akan memintaku memotret Sasori-senpai. Bah! Capeknya jadi aku iniii," Sakura mendesah lucu. Ia kembali memandang Gaara sambil tersenyum. "Oke deh! Gaara-kun pulang yaa, mandi sana. Tadi kayaknya ada bau apaaa gitu," ia terkikik sendiri.

Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahnya. Saat Sakura hendak berbalik badan, ia memanggilnya. "Sakura,"

"Hmm?" Sakura menoleh.

"Saat pertandingan nanti—" Gaara memutus ucapannya. Sakura memandangnya bingung, menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya.

"—bawakan aku bento ya."

"Eeeh?" kali ini Sakura benar-benar bingung.

"Arigatou, Sakura," Gaara langsung berbalik, tak mengindahkan tatapan pongo Sakura yang masih memandang punggungnya. Seakan tahu Sakura tidak pindah-pindah dari posisinya, Gaara mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa berbalik badan.

"Jaa," ia berkata, sedikit keras. Lalu ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sakura masih memandang punggung Gaara heran. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. '_Dasar,' _batinnya.

* * *

"Aaargh!"

Teriakan yang sudah sekian kali terdengar muncul lagi. Kali ini lebih melengking. Seperti kesal dan frustrasi. Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.48 pagi. Memang sih, kebanyakan penduduk Konoha sudah terbangun, tapi tetap saja mengganggu pendengaran orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Di apartemen yang sebenarnya lebih mirip flat itu, tepatnya di lantai 2, seorang gadis berambut pink sedang berkutat oleh sesuatu. Tepat sekali, ialah sumber dari keributan pagi itu. Suaranya terdengar dari dapur, lengkingan kesal nan geregetan. Sakura, gadis itu, sudah berkutat di dalam dapur sejak jam 6 pagi! Dan sampai sekarang belum selesai juga.

Kaasan dan Tousan Sakura hanya saling berpandangan bingung. Pagi tadi Sakura langsung menguncikan diri di dapur, dan hal itu membuat Kaasan-nya curiga. Tapi, untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura berteriak, "Jangan diganggu!", dan Kaasan pun menghentikan omelannya. Kini ia dan suaminya menunggu dengan cemas di ruang tv.

Sakura sendiri, sudah memakai celemek pink berbordir _cherry, _ikat kepala pink yang menarik poninya ke belakang agar tidak mengganggu, juga rambutnya yang sudah dikuncir tinggi-tinggi. Kakinya masih memakai sandal kamar, dan bajunya pun masih celana pendek dan kaus putih bekas tidur kemarin. Jelas sekali ia baru bangun tidur dan langsung menyemplungkan diri ke wilayah masak-memasak ini.

Dapur apartemen Sakura sudah porak poranda. Seperti kapal pecah. Panci disini, penggorengan disana. Bumbu ini itu berceceran di lantai. Bahkan ada cipratan minyak di dinding dapur dan ceceran kuning telur di lantai. Wastafel sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai alat makan yang menggunung, dan sepertinya sudah tak ada tempat lagi yang bersih di dapur itu.

Sakura bersungut-sungut. "Awas yaaa Gaara-kun ituuu! Seenaknya saja, kayaknya dia udah tahu deh kalau aku tidak bisa masak!"

Sakura mengamati hasil kerjanya selama hampir satu jam itu. Nasi tak berbentuk yang tadinya mau dicetak bentuk bintang, sayur-mayur layu yang kelihatan tak 'berselera', dan sushi isi salmon yang sudah tak bisa dibedakan lagi dengan onigiri.

Satu kata: menyedihkan.

"Hhhh... Gaara-kun itu mau mengerjaiku atau bagaimana sih? Huh! Sudah gagal begini... aku saja yang melihat sudah tak berselera," Sakura menatap bento-nggak-jadi itu dengan datar. "Aaargh, sudahlah, kumakan saja sendiri."

Lalu Sakura duduk di kursi, melahap seisi bento itu sebagai sarapan paginya. Ia mengernyit, sebelum tersedak. Rasanya tidak karuan! Ada asin, asem, pahit, sudah kayak nano-nano. Sakura memandang bentonya kembali dengan tidak enak hati. Kalau dibuang sayang... sudahlah. Ia tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan. SHANNARO! Let's eat!

.

.

"Uaagh," Sakura mengelus perutnya untuk kesekian kali.

Perutnya bergejolak kembali. Sejak makan bento itu, perutnya mendadak jungkir balik dan akibatnya ia bolak balik ke toilet. Ia jadi ingat keributan tadi pagi—Kaasan melotot melihat keadaan dapurnya yang kayak ketiban topan, dan Sakura kerja bakti membersihkan seisi dapur sampai cling cemerlang. Kaasan-nya sampai mengancam, kalau masih ada secuil makanan pun, Sakura dilarang gosok gigi selama seminggu! Aduh, Kaasan-nya itu memang kadang-kadang aneh.

Sakura meringis begitu perutnya mengeluarkan suara-suara ajaib. Ia minggir dari tengah jalan, malu kalau ada orang yang mendengarnya. Ia mengusap perutnya lagi. Tangannya yang menjinjing sebuah bungkusan diregangkan.

Yap, karena bento gagal itu, Sakura akhirnya membeli bento dari toko makanan. Rasanya kecewa juga sih, tapi daripada Gaara terancam sakit perut sepertinya?

Hari ini hari pertandingan. Matahari bersinar dengan terik, mengungumkan bahwa hari ini akan sangaaat cerah. Pertandingan itu akan diadakan di lapangan umum yang besar, tepat di antara kedua sekolah itu. Hari ini pasti akan sangat ramai, bagaimana tidak? Satu sekolah kan ikut semua. Apalagi ini dua sekolah.

Sakura berjalan semakin cepat. Ia sudah sampai di jalan besar yang melewati sekolahnya. Dari depan gerbang, murid-murid sudah berbondong-bondong ke lapangan. Khusus hari ini, semua murid diperbolehkan memakai baju bebas. Sakura sendiri memakai tanktop cerah dan rok denim pendek, rambut pendeknya diikat satu tinggi-tinggi dengan topi cokelat. Sungguh cerah untuk pagi yang panas.

Kali ini ia melintasi depan Konoha Academy.

Seperti halnya dengan KHS, murid-murid KA juga berjalan beriringan. Karena jalan yang mereka lewati searah, maka jalan besar itu langsung dipenuhi murid-murid yang saling berdesakan.

Sakura melirik sekilas gerbang sekolah itu. Dari dalam, muncul seseorang yang ia kenal. Rambut raven, mata onyx tajam, badan tinggi yang memakai seragam olahraga dengan lambang KA di belakangnya...

_Ah._

Sakura memejamkan matanya sesaat. _'Tidak. Lupakan dia.'_ Lalu ia menarik napas dan berjalan kembali.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihatnya.

Gadis berambut pink bubble gum itu. Gadis dengan mata emerald itu. Gadis_nya_.

Sasuke berjalan keluar gerbang sekolahnya yang besar, bergabung dengan kerumunan orang. Ia melirik dari ekor matanya gadis itu. Masih seperti biasa. Walaupun sepertinya ada sesuatu di raut wajahnya. Seperti menahan sesuatu. Kemudian mata onyx-nya mengarah ke atas, tepatnya benda yang bertengger di puncak kepala gadis itu. Ia tersenyum tipis, mengacuhkan gejolak bangga dan senang di perutnya.

Ia terus mengikuti arus jalan itu. Sesekali ia mengawasi Sakura, sekedar untuk memastikan ia tidak tersandung atau tertabrak. Dan saat itulah matanya melihat bungkusan di tangannya.

_Bento?_

_Untuk siapa?_

Pertanyaan itu terus terulang di benak Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Ingin bertanya—tapi gengsi. Bah! Bisa turun harga dirinya kalau menanyakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu, dan bukannya hal begituan dinamakan _basa basi_? Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah basa-basi. Mereka selalu _straight to the point_.

Tapi, _HN_. Benar deh. Buat siapa sih?

Apa mungkin buat dirinya, Sasuke berpikir setengah geer. Ia berusaha sedemikian mungkin memasang wajah _stoic_.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Akhirnya, pertandingan juga. Minggu-minggu berlatih keras dengan Sasori sebagai kaptennya, membuat seluruh organ tubuh Sasuke capek. Untungnya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kegiatan rutin itu yang tiada habisnya. Sasori memang benar-benar _gila_, latihan-latihannya harus selalu benar, dan kalau ada yang salah, semuanya kena tiban. Tapi justru itu yang semakin membangun tim futsal itu.

Belakangan, si bocah rambut merah yang namanya Gaara itu menunjukkan kemampuannya. Rupanya Sasori benar, tingkat bermainnya sama dengan Sasuke, bahkan mungkin lebih. Dari teknik-tekniknya saja sudah terlihat. Daaan, ia langsung jadi 'anak kesayangan' Sasori, sama seperti Sasuke. Daaaan juga, Sasori berniat 'menyatukan' mereka yang sesama 'anak-anak kesayangan' itu. Bah! Tentu saja itu tidak akan berhasil. Melihat wajahnya saja, Sasuke sudah kesal. Apalagi menjalin pertemanan.

Sayangnya disini mereka menjadi teman setim. Mau tak mau harus kerja sama. _Fine _sajalah, asal dia tidak mendekat ke _'property' _milik Sasuke.

Kalian kira dia tidak tahu?

Ha! Sasuke memerhatikan, belakangan ini akan ada pemandangan gadis berambut pink dan pemuda berambut merah berjalan beriringan. Biasanya pulang sekolah. Bukan bermaksud menguntit, Sasuke kebetulan melihatnya. Dan saat itu ia benar-benar ingin mematahkan leher bocah rambut merah itu.

Tahulah, dia sendiri juga ingin mengontrol emosinya sendiri yang tidak beraturan ini. Tapi tidak berhasil. Selalu saja melonjak begitu melihat Sakura bersama _dia_. Arrrghh, kenapa sih hal-hal seperti ini begitu memusingkan?

Rombongan itu sampai di depan lapangan besar. Lapangan itu memang _besar_, sisi-sisinya dipenuhi bangku dengan model 'naik' seperti tangga, memutari lapangan. Dua bangunan berukuran sedang terletak di sudut barat dan timur, secara berlawanan. Bangunan itu ruang ganti dan kamar mandi, jadi kedua tim bisa berganti baju di tempat yang berbeda.

"Tim KA ke timur!" teriak Sasori, sang kapten. Ia kembali berteriak, menginformasikan ke semua anggotanya. Lalu ia berjalan dengan gagah ke ruang ganti itu.

Sasuke ikut saja mengikutinya, matanya sudah tak lagi memerhatikan gadis berambut pink itu.

Dan berarti ia tidak melihat sosok berambut merah sudah mendekati Sakura.

.

.

.

Ribut-ribut dan ramainya lapangan membuat Sakura sedikit pusing. Ia ingin menyenderkan tubuhnya sejenak ke dinding, tapi ramainya keadaan membuatnya tidak bisa minggir.

Pada akhirnya, ia ikut arus ke lapangan.

Saat ia benar-benar pusing dan mual, sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Gaara-kun?"

Cowok berambut merah itu menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Ia belum mengenakan seragam bolanya, masih memakai kaus kuning dan jeans, terlihat begitu santai. Mata emerald kosongnya menatap bungkusan tertutup kain merah yang dibawa Sakura.

"Bento?" tanyanya, memastikan.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang cowok itu. Saat melihat Gaara memandangi bento yang ia beli dari toko itu, pipinya sontak memerah. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menyembunyikan bento itu ke belakang punggungnya. Ia mengangguk, "Iya! Hahaha, tunggulah saat _break _nanti, baru boleh makan... Hahaha," ia tertawa memaksa.

Cowok rambut merah itu tampak mengulum senyum.

"Bikin sendiri?" ia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

Sakura menoleh ke kirinya, pura-pura tidak mendengar kata-kata Gaara. Lalu serentak ia mengangkat tangan, melambaikan tangannya ke arah yang ia pandangi. "Inooooo! Aku segera kesitu yaaa!"

Lalu dengan tampang innocent, ia tersenyum, "Gaara-kun, seperti yang kau lihat, aku harus segera mengunjungi temanku disana," ia menunjuk tanpa arah, "jadiiii, kutungguwaktu_break_ya!" lalu setelah mengucapkan serentetan kata yang tidak jelas, ia ngibrit dari tempat itu, meninggalkan cowok berambut api yang memandanginya geli.

.

.

"Oke, kumpul semua!"

Tayuya-senpai melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan anggota-anggot koran sekolah untuk mendekat. Tidak semua komite koran sekolah itu ikut, sebagian bertugas mengolah beritanya, sementara sebagian yang mewawancarai dan terjun ke lapangan.

Dan Sakura termasuk dari salah satu orang yang kurang beruntung itu.

"Oke. Sudah kujelaskan kan rute-rutenya. Oya, sekali lagi jangan lupa tugas kalian, buat yang wawancara tunggu waktu _break, _atau sekarang juga nggak apa-apa sih," katanya sambil melirik jam tangan, "pokoknya kumpul jam 4!" serunya lagi, lalu ia membubarkan kelompok itu.

Sakura membenarkan posisi topinya. Sebuah kamera sudah bertengger di lehernya. Tas selempang model _post-man_ cokelat juga melengkapi dandanannya itu. Bentonya ditaruh di rak penitipan.

Sudah siap, ia mulai bergerak ke arah barat, menuju tribun penonton. Ia harus mendapatkan posisi yang enak, sekaligus pas dan mempunyai _angle _bagus untuk memotret. Setelah berputar-putar sesaat—untungnya belum terlalu banyak penonton—Sakura menemukan tempat yang pas. Dari sudutnya sekarang, ia bisa melihat hampir seluruh penjuru lapangan, juga tempat masuk kedua tim ke lapangan. Biasanya pelatih dan wasit akan berjaga di pinggir, dan untungnya dari sudut itu semuanya kelihatan.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Mataharinya terlalu terik. Harusnya dia beli es krim, atau sesuatu yang dingin, Sakura menyesali kenapa ia tidak melakukannya dari tadi. Kalau sekarang, sudah keburu nyaman, takut diambil orang.

Lalu suara bergaung komentator terdengar.

"YO! SELAMAT SIANG! SELAMAT DATANG KE PERTANDINGAN ANTAR SEKOLAH KA DAN KHS!"

Suara tepuk tangan riuh terdengar.

"WAKTU SEMAKIN CEPAT SAJA. OKE! 17 MEI, CUACA TERIK, PANAS DAN BIKIN KERINGETAN. PERTANDINGAN SEBENTAR LAGI DIMULAI, AMBIL KURSI SECEPATNYA!"

'_Siapa sih komentatornya? Konyol amat...' _pikir Sakura setengah mendengus. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat teman-teman sesama komite sedang mengambil posisi yang enak juga. Beberapa naik ke tribun seperti dirinya, beberapa di pinggir lapangan, ada juga yang sibuk mewawancara seorang murid. Murid Konoha Academy sepertinya.

Sekeliling Sakura langung bertambah ramai. Pengunguman si komentator membuat banyak murid cepat-cepat ke atas, berebut mencari tempat duduk. Diam-diam rasanya ingin Sakura cekek si komentator itu. Gara-gara pengungumannya itu, rasa mual plus pusingnya muncul lagi!

'_Gaaah,' _gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Coba dia ingat untuk membawa sekaleng soda disini...

"...TIM KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL!"

Seruan-seruan dan tepuk tangan riuh membangunkan Sakura. Ia menoleh ke kanan kiri, lalu ke bawah. Tim sekolahnya—memasuki lapangan. Buru-buru Sakura memosisikan kameranya, menangkap barisan tim KHS yang bergerak bersamaan.

_Zoom._

_Zoom out._

_Left._

_Normal._

**KLIK!**

**Jepret!**

Satu foto.

Secepat mungkin, Sakura kembali memasang posisi berbeda dari sebelumnya. Untung ia sempat diajari sesuatu tentang fotografi oleh pamannya yang tinggal di Otogakure, paling tidak ia tahu cara mengambil foto dengan _angle _yang pas.

Yak! Satu foto lagi, **jepret!** Tim itu membubarkan diri. Sakura menarik napas lega. Paling tidak ia sudah mendapatkan dua foto. Lumayanlah, daripada tidak sama sekali. Tak berapa lama setelah tim KHS minggir ke bangku cadangan, suara gaungan dari pengeras suara terdengar lagi.

"DAAAAN, TIM KEDUA! KONOHA ACADEMYYY!"

Lagi-lagi, suara riuh dan teriakan-teriakan terdengar. Hiruk pikuk, apalagi cewek-cewek menjerit-jerit semua. Tambah membuat ruwet. Kepala Sakura seperti berdenging.

Tim itu berjalan beriringan membuat sebuah pasukan segitiga besar dari atas. Seragamnya masih sama seperti yang Sakura lihat saat ia pertama kali melangkahkan kaki memasuki Konoha Academy. Tak jauh, terlihat Gaara, berdiri di sudut bentuk segitiga itu. Sasuke, berada di sudut yang berlawanan.

Sakura mengangkat kameranya. Ia memicingkan mata, tangannya memutar-mutar bagian lensanya. Posisi tempat duduknya benar-benar menguntungkan, bisa melihat seluruh arah tanpa harus berputar-putar.

_Focus._

_Zoom in._

_Zoom in 2x._

_Focus._

_Normal._

**Jepret!**

Satu foto seluruh tim yang masih membentuk segitiga terdapatkan. Sakura mendesah bangga. Ia kembali memicingkan mata, hendak membidik 'target'nya dengan tepat. Tanpa ia sadari, tangan kanannya memutar lensa hingga menjadi _zoom in 4x, _membuat seluruh anggota itu terlihat jelas.

Lensa kamera itu membidik seseorang dengan rambut merah menyentuh bahu. Kaus olahraganya sudah tertempel oleh keringat ke badannya, padahal mereka belum mulai. Tatapan tanpa ekspresi yang Sakura kenal, membuatnya ingin terkikik geli. Iseng, Sakura membidiknya dua kali. **Jepret! **Tertangkap, wajah Gaara yang sedang memalingkan wajah ke samping. Hihihi, buat kenangan bolehlah.

Sakura memutar kameranya ke sudut lain. Tampak kepala berambut merah juga. Aaah, si kapten. Sakura memfokuskan kameranya, berniat mengambil foto Sasori untuk Tayuya-senpai, agar Senpainya itu merasa puas. Sekaligus deh, dengan si cowok Deidara itu. **Jepret! **Yes, dapat. Ha, puaskah kau Senpai.

Putar lagi. Whoops. Ingin rasanya Sakura memindahkan kameranya ke arah lain. Tapi... arrrgh! Uchiha _jelek. _Uchiha _menyebalkan, bodoh, tolol. _Kenapa kameranya harus memilih sosokmu?

Tapi tangan Sakura seperti membeku. Bahkan ia tidak memencet tombol _capture, _hanya diam memandangnya melewati kaca _zoom _itu. Sakura tidak ingin mengakui, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang dinamakan 'kerinduan' menerpa dirinya. Dan hangatnya rasa itu membuatnya tidak ingin melepas pandangan darinya.

Rambut raven mencuat itu... mata tajam onyx itu... ekspresinya yang tak pernah berubah... _stoic_, ingin rasanya ia menonjok wajah itu, Sakura tertawa hambar.

_Tak ada yang berubah ya..._

'_Uuugh, Sakura.. Sakura. Kapan kau bisa melupakan dia kalau begini terus? Apa arti perjuanganmu menjauhinya selama ini?' _batin Sakura, mengomeli dirinya sendiri. Sakura Haruno adalah orang yang kuat. Ia digemari karena ia kuat, tidak lemah dalam urusan seperti ini, malah ia yang menjadi sasaran curhat anak-anak. Ia harus bisa tidak menangis lagi, karena... mau bagaimanapun... tiap malam ia masih bermimpi menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang mendampingi Sasuke...

Dan sejujurnya ini bukan kali pertama ia mencoba _move on_, untuk melupakan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Sudah berkali-kali ia bertekad melupakannya, tidak mau melihat matanya, tidak mau keluar kelas, dan lainnya. Tapi...

...hanya dengan melihat mata onyx Sasuke... hanya dengan melihat wajahnya...

_And when I saw your face, I will fall right back again_

_I'll forget everything_

_and that wish to forget you..._

_...I'll just do it next time_

.

.

.

"PERTANDINGAN DIMULAI!"

Sakura mengerjapkan mata. Tak sadar, ia sudah melamun dari tadi. Ia menoleh ke kanan kiri, dan melihat semua penonton sedang bersorak sorai, saling mendukung dan berteriak-teriak. Sepertinya hanya dia yang tidak menikmati euforia keramaian ini. Tangannya bergerak ke pipinya, dan mengusap air mata—yang tanpa sadar telah jatuh.

'_Nangis lagi..'_ ia berpikir pahit, _'kapan, Sasuke-kun, aku bisa memikirkanmu tanpa menangis?'_

Mata emerald Sakura melirik ke arah lapangan. Mendadak, ia merasa tidak semangat dan malas. Malas rasanya, berada dalam suasana seperti ini, dengan hati yang galau. Tapi.. yah, ada koran sekolah yang harus ia kerjakan. Dan juga, bukankah ia ingin memberikan bento ke Gaara? Tapi, melihat bayangan rambut raven itu saja sudah cukup membuat Sakura menghela napas.

Sakura menyelesaikan beberapa foto pertandingan dengan tidak niat. Semangatnya menguap begitu saja. Lagipula, masih ada beberapa anggota lain yang tentunya sedang memotret juga kan? Jadi ia cukup mengambil beberapa foto saja.

Ia mengusap dahinya. Keringat sedikit mengucur, cuaca begitu panas. Benar-benar terik, untung saja ia membawa topi. Sambil meregangkan tangan dan kakinya, ia memasukkan kameranya ke tempatnya, cukup mengganggu juga kalau dibiarkan bergandul-gandul seperti ini.

Kemudian ia kembali terduduk bosan. Memang sejak awal ia sudah tidak pengen ke pertandingan ini, sekarang ia bosan sekali. Suasana ramai itupun belum berkurang juga. Membuatnya tambah pusing. Sakura merogoh _post-man bag-_nya, dan menemukan sebuah majalah cewek: KonohaDays. Dalam hati ia bersorak, lumayanlah buat selingan.

Dibuka-bukanya majalah itu. KonohaDays lumayan terkenal juga, dan isinya memang seputar cewek-cewek dan gosip sekitar Konoha. Pengurus majalah ini memuat beberapa rubrik tentang keadaan di Konoha, juga ada gosip-gosip tentang para penduduknya. Walaupun ada juga berita dari Tokyo dan luar negeri, justru rubrik tentang warga Konoha itulah yang Sakura sukai.

Sambil membaca-baca tentang berita pernikahan seseorang di Konoha, berita tentang Itachi Uchiha (yang dituliskan sebagai salah satu cowok ter-_hot _Konoha), dan lainnya, Sakura terus memijat keningnya. Pusing. Ingin tidur. Ing—

"OUCH! NOMOR 11—UCHIHA, TERJATUH! SATU PERINGATAN UNTUK KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL—"

_Deg!_

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak saat mendengar nama itu. Sekejap, suara hingar bingar di sekelilingnya meredup. Seperti redam, tidak terdengar sama sekali. Badannya condong ke lapangan, matanya mencari—

_Itu dia. _

Pemilik rambut raven itu, terduduk, memegangi kakinya. Beberapa anggota setim dan kaptennya mengerubunginya. Ia diangkat, dipapah ke bangku cadangan. Sekilas terlihat raut kesakitan yang muncul, walaupun ekspresi itu ia sembunyikan dengan baik. Gadis itu menarik napas—_selalu saja ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kelemahanya di depan orang lain_. Sakura berdiri. Ia menghiraukan protes beberapa orang karena menghalangi pandangan, ia berjalan keluar dari tempat duduknya, berlari menuruni tangga—

—pening.

Rasa pusing yang kuat menusuk kepalanya. Ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung, tidak begitu memerhatikan langkahnya, padahal ia masih di tangga. Setengah memejamkan matanya, ia terus berlari turun, hampir merosot. Ia menggigit bibirnya, mencegah rasa sakit kepalanya muncul. Batinnya tak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri, yang penting—_yang penting_...

_Hap! _

Ia hampir terjatuh tersungkur, badannya sudah tak memedulikan keseimbangan. Sakura kembali berlari, seperti orang linglung, ia menoleh kiri kanan, dan begitu menemukan sosok yang ia cari, ia kembali berlari.

Sasuke berbaring di bangku cadangan yang sedikit memanjang. Beberapa anggota lainnya memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang lain, tidak mau mengganggunya. Sepertinya Sasuke terkilir, kakinya ia pegangi sejak tadi. Wajahnya tertutup oleh sebelah lengannya, menghalau panasnya matahari. Sakura terdiam. Seperti orang bodoh saja, ia berpikir, hanya memandangi wajah Sasuke, dan tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Ia berjalan limbung mendekati bangku itu. Ingin rasanya ia mengelus rambut hitam itu, menenangkannya, berkata kalau semuanya baik-baik saja...

Refleks. Itu yang membawanya kesini. Entah, mendengar namanya dipanggil, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak dan hantaman keras menggetarkannya. Dan secara refleks, ia berlari. Walaupun otaknya setengah mati mengingatkannya untuk melupakan—menghindari dia.

Sakura terus memandangnya. Sudah cukup lama sejak ia berada sedekat ini pada Sasuke. Melihat lengan yang menutupi mata serta sebagian wajahnya, Sakura melepas topinya, meletakkannya di wajah Sasuke. Terdiam cukup lama, Sakura menghela napas. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air mata yang sudah mulai terkumpul dan mulai berbalik.

Sebuah tangan menangkap lengannya. Sakura tak berani berbalik. Apakah ini kenyataan? Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Begitu kencang hingga ia benar-benar bisa mendengarnya dari telinganya. Perlahan... badannya bergeser. Jantungnya nyaris copot menyadari siapa yang memegang lengannya.

Sasuke.

Wajahnya tertutup topi cokelat Sakura, sebelah tangannya—yang tadi memegang kakinya—kini menahan Sakura pergi. Genggaman kuat, seakan-akan ia miliknya.

"Sasu—"

Tangannya ditarik mendekat. Degup jantung Sakura berdetak begitu kencang, ia sampai takut ada yang mendengar. Kakinya sedikit gemetar, tapi bergerak maju, mengikuti perintah_nya. _Tangannya sudah berkeringat, kebiasannya saat gelisah. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menyisakan tempat untuk Sakura duduk. Tangannya bergerak menuntunnya, dan saat Sakura sudah duduk manis di posisi yang ia inginkan, _pluk! _Kepala Sasuke direbahkan kembali—_di paha Sakura._

"E-eeh, Sasuke..." pipi Sakura kini semerah tomat. Jantungnya berdegap-degup semakin kencang. Dadanya panas, pantatnya terasa kesemutan, hangat yang menjalar ke pipinya semakin terasa. Ia menoleh malu, bahkan ia sampai mendengar ada yang bersuit-suit.

"Sasuke, ka-kau bisa bangun? Bu-bukankah kau yang bilang kalau kau tidak suka perhatian orang tertuju padamu?" Sakura berkata gugup.

Diam.

Rasa geli menahan rambut Sasuke muncul. Sakura semakin keras menggigit bibirnya, tangannya menggosok kasar air matanya.

Sasuke menggeser sedikit posisi topi yang menutupi wajahnya. Disela-sela itu ia bergumam, "Diamlah."

Sakura menggigit bibir dalamnya. Suara Sasuke sedikit berat, dalam. Sudah lama juga.. ia tidak mendengar suaranya. Harapan dalam dirinya melambung tinggi, membuatnya senang sekaligus perih pada saat yang bersamaan. Sakura memejamkan mata, memohon dalam hatinya agar waktu membeku sekarang juga...

.

* * *

_Dalam keadaan berpura-pura tidurnya, ia menggigit bibirnya. Menahan senyum sumringah yang ingin ia sunggingkan, menunjukkan betapa... senang..._

_Ia kembali terdiam. Ia memosisikan tubuhnya agar kaku, frigid. Tangannya perlahan ia gunakan untuk mencengkram dadanya, menghentikan detak jantung yang berdegup kencang. Gejolak itu muncul lagi di perutnya, menimbulkan sensasi yang menyenangkan. Ia membuka sebelah matanya, mengintip melalui sela-sela lengannya._

_Gadis itu sudah semerah tomat, ekspresinya... aneh. Tapi ia tidak peduli, asalkan _ia _ada di sini, dekat dengannya, ia merasa lengkap._

_Bibirnya terkulum menjadi senyum tipis. Tangan yang mencengkram dadanya berpindah ke kakinya. Erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulutnya saat ia hendak meluruskan kakinya._

_Gadis itu seakan terlompat dari lamunannya. Ia terlihat ragu._

_Lalu, perlahan... gadis itu meraih tangannya yang mengepal erat, menahan sakit dari kakinya. Dia membuka kepalan itu, lalu takut-takut, masih ragu, ia selipkan jemarinya di sekitar jemari pemuda itu dengan gestur menenangkan._

_Pemuda itu terkejut. Ia hendak melompat kaget, jantungnya seakan naik ke tenggorokan, menohoknya. Detak tak beraturan semakin memusingkannya. Lapangan itu, dengan seluruh penonton dan suasana riuhnya, seolah menghilang. Saat ini hanya ada dia, gadis itu, dengan genggaman tangan mereka._

_Rasa hangat menelusup dadanya begitu cepat. Rasa yang membuat panas merambat ke pipinya. Bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum senang. Bagaikan anak kecil yang mendapat mainannya._

_Ia menggerakkan jemarinya sendiri, mengeratkan genggamannya. Menanggapi rasa hangat yang aneh itu. Ia menatap di balik lengannya, gadis itu terlihat begitu terkejut, ia menegang. Pipinya memerah, lalu ia terdiam. Seulas senyum lembut disunggingkan di bibir gadis itu. _

_Pemuda itu merasa puas. Bersama gadisnya, hanya dengan dia... begini saja sudah cukup._

_Ia menggenggam tangan mungil gadis itu dengan kuat. Takut dia akan pergi darinya. Matanya menutup, bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil._

_Kalau saja sedetik, sedetik saja ia masih membuka matanya, maka ia akan melihat gadis itu—gadisnya, mengusap air mata yang bergerak turun. _

_._

'cause the space between my fingers, are right where yours fit perfectly.

**..to be continue..**

* * *

**(A/N)**

Walaah, maaf updatenya lama.. *bungkuk gomen gomen

Chap ini kubuat panjang hehehe, semoga kalian puas ya ^^ Tapi saya juga nggak tau apa ini mengecewakan atau nggak -_-

Oya, buat reviewers yang login kubales lewat pm, dan gomeen sekali lagiiii buat yang nggak log-in saya nggak sempet bales lewat sini.. lagi buru-buru soalnya -"

Oya lagi, buat reviewer yang gaada namanya, saya minta maaf kalo ini fic nggak sesuai dengan harapan anda. Tapi, buat saya sih cerita ini saya anggep fic.. jadi kalo anda gak suka gausah dibaca aja, daripada nanti malah enek kan? ;) Jadii, DLDR ya, kali ini untuk semua ^^

Kalo gitu saya gomeeen sekali lagi *kebanyakan maaf ya* dan saya minta reviewnya uehehe /plak

Makasih untuk semuanya, I love you all :* Thanks for reading!

**Edited: di bagian antara Sakura pulang bersama Gaara dengan saat ia membuat Bento di rumah. Bagian yang dihilangkan adalah karena perubahan plot. **


	5. Gaara's First Move

_Previously on _[I Love You, Sasuke-kun!]...

_Hn?_

_Bento? Untuk siapa?_

"Gaara-kun, seperti yang kau lihat, aku harus segera mengunjungi temanku disana," ia menunjuk tanpa arah, "jadiiii, kutungguwaktu_break_ya!"

_._

"NOMOR 11—UCHIHA, TERJATUH!"

...

_Sasuke-kun..._

Sakura memejamkan mata, memohon dalam hatinya agar waktu membeku sekarang juga...

**.**

**I Love You, Sasuke-kun!**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**valentina14**_

**.**

_**This is the symptom of falling in love**_

_**.**_

**.**

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

"BABAK PERTAMA SELESAI!"

Seruan akhir itu bersamaan dengan dentang bola yang terbentur gawang. Teriakan kecewa terdengar dari seluruh lapangan.

Naruto menendang rumput di bawahnya dengan kesal. Padahal sedikit lagi, hanya beberapa centimenter—dan bolanya akan gol! Padahal tendangan terakhir itu sudah ia pelajari selama berminggu-minggu, dan ia kira hasilnya pasti akan sukses. Haaah, ia mengusap peluh dari dahinya, matanya memicing ke papan skor.

Weh, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu memikirkan kemenangan dan berapa skornya kalau Sasuke tidak main. Ya betul, ia ingin bertanding sepak bola dengan Sasuke di sini, tapi Teme itu haruuus saja terkilir. Naruto misuh-misuh sendiri_. Sok-sok amat sih, pake terkilir segala, bilang aja kalau aku sudah pro, jadinya dia takut bertanding denganku, _pikirnya dengan cengiran di bibirnya, _pasti begitu! Makanya ia minta dirinya terkilir oleh orang lain, karena dia tahu aku akan segera mengalahkannya!_

Ngomong-ngomong di mana si Teme itu ya? Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Tadi ia hanya sempat melihat Sasuke digotong—_pffft,_ ia menahan tawa melihat sahabatnya seperti itu. Oke, mungkin memang tidak baik menertawakan orang seperti itu, dan benar deh! Ia khawatir kok padanya—sedikit. Mmmhm. Tapi gara-gara itu, Naruto terlihat seperti orang gila terbahak-bahak sendirian sambil memegangi perut dan tersedak ludah sendiri di tengah lapangan. Dan begitu tawanya reda, pertandingan sudah dimulai kembali, jadi ia tak sempat melihat ke mana arah Teme dibaringkan.

Ia menaikkan kaus seragam putih-hijau dengan bordiran nama UZUMAKI di belakangnya, mengelap wajahnya yang penuh keringat dengan kaus yang jauh lebih kotor lagi. Sekilas perut dan dadanya yang kecokelatan terlihat, menimbulkan beberapa seruan "KYAAA," terdengar. Ia menoleh bingung, matanya menuju ke deretan penonton di mana sekelompok gadis-gadis berpayung sedang menatapnya dengan... err, pandangan 'lapar'?

Merasakan hawa gadis-gadis dengan pandangan yang seakan 'melahapnya', Naruto bergidik. Ia berjalan menghampiri salah satu anggota timnya, hendak ikut berganti baju.

"Oi, Uzumaki," seru seseorang dari belakangnya. Naruto menoleh, menatap Kidoumaru, salah seorang kakak kelasnya.

"Kerja bagus, tadi," katanya sambil menepuk pundak Naruto, "yah, walaupun tidak masuk sih. Tapi tendangan yang cukup hebat," pujinya.

Naruto nyengir, kelewat bangga sudah dipuji salah seorang pemain hebat di timnya. Ia cengengesan, "Aku kurang yakin sih, tadi. Soalnya si penjaga gawang KA menghalangi seluruh tempat untuk nge-gol-in. Kukira bisa lewat samping, eh tahunya meleset,"

Kidoumaru mengangguk, "Lain kali, tendangnya seperti tadi, tapi posisinya jangan terlalu ke depan. Sedikit condong ke samping atau belakang, pasti langsung masuk," ia mengelap tengkuknya dengan sebuah handuk sambil mengernyit karena silau, "waktu babak kedua, lakukan begitu lagi, oke? Sekarang mendingan kita ganti baju atau apa kek, panas banget,"

"_Hai_!"

Kidoumaru sudah berlari kecil menjauhi Naruto, terlihat ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke ruang ganti. Memang terik di luar, seakan matahari ada delapan. Di sekeliling mereka juga tampak orang-orang yang hendak berteduh, berjalan cepat menjauhi lapangan dan tribun penonton, menuju ke arah yang sama. Memang ada sebuah taman kecil di belakang lapangan ini, hanya beberapa meter. Karena sekarang waktunya _break_, pasti banyak juga yang ingin membuka bekal dan makan siang.

Naruto mengucek matanya dan berjalan santai di belakang kerumunan orang-orang itu. Terjadi kegaduhan karena semuanya berdesak-desakkan, jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih pelan.

Ia kembali memicingkan mata, menoleh ke kanan kiri untuk mencari seseorang yang ia kenal. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghalau panas matahari, diletakkan di atas matanya. Ia menggerutu, apa semua anggota timnya sudah masuk ke ruang ganti? Mereka pasti buru-buru ingin segera makan bersama pacar-pacarnya deh.

Mata biru safirnya menangkap seseorang yang muncul tepat di sampingnya. Ia melotot, setengah terlonjak.

"TEME!" serunya, jarinya menunjuk orang yang nongol tiba-tiba itu.

Sasuke terlihat sedang menahan untuk tidak memutar bola mata.

"K-kau!" Naruto tersedak, seketika ia terbahak-bahak lagi. Sasuke hanya memandang ke arah lain dengan sebal, karena orang-orang memerhatikan mereka. Ia mencoba untuk menjaga jarak dari bocah itu.

Naruto masih saja tertawa histeris, menunjuk-nunjuknya sambil memegangi perutnya. Tubuhnya sampai bergetar karena tertawa.

Kini jarak Sasuke dengan Naruto sudah terpisah tiga langkah. Dengan pandangan datar, Sasuke memandang semua orang yang memerhatikan mereka.

"Saya tidak kenal dia," katanya.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya, "HEY!"

"Hn."

"Kauuu..." Naruto mengepalkan tinju main-main. Tapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan berjalan dengan cepat. Kerumunan orang yang memerhatikan mereka pun sudah bubar dan melanjutkan urusan masing-masing. Naruto berjalan menyusul Sasuke dan menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Haaah," ia melirik Sasuke, "kau tahu tidak betapa menggelikannya wajahmu waktu kau dibopong itu?"

"Diam."

Ia menyeringai, "Wajahmu itu seperti sedang menahan tangis dan ingin berteriak, 'Aduh, Mamiiii!', begitu!"

Sasuke mendelik, "Aku tidak berwajah seperti itu,"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya dengan gaya meremehkan yang membuat Sasuke tambah sebal. Ia membuka mulutnya ingin mengejeknya lagi, tapi Sasuke keburu melemparkan jitakan maut ke kepalanya.

"Auuuw!" dengkingnya sambil memegangi kepalanya, "sakit tahu!"

"Hn,"

Naruto menggerutu, "Huh, bisa benjol nih," ia mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang malang.

Mereka terhambat arus manusia yang menghalangi pintu masuk ke ruang ganti. Banyak juga orang-orang berseragam KA yang berdesakkan ingin membuka pintu itu. Entah apa yang membuat banyak orang ke sini, terutama para gadis yang tampak rela dan malah... _senang_, saat berdesakkan dengan beberapa pemain bola itu. Hal itu membuat Naruto mengernyit bingung, kok mereka mau berhimpitan dengan pemain-pemain itu? Bukannya cewek suka yang wangi-wangi? Dan berdesakkan dekat dengan ketiak seseorang kan pastinya tidak wangi.

"Oya, kau barusan dari mana sih? Aku tidak melihatmu sehabis kau digotong seperti bayi begitu," Naruto nyengir.

Sasuke mengacuhkan kata-kata terakhir Naruto, dan menjawab, "Bangku cadangan."

"Berarti kerjaanmu cuma tidur-tiduran doang? Curang banget!" protes Naruto, gondok karena rivalnya itu malah sibuk enak-enakan sementara ia berjuang keras membuang peluh ("hiks" ia berpikir bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu hebat).

"Baka. Kakiku terkilir, dan harus beristirahat," Sasuke terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia merasa tengkuknya memanas, dan sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit.

"Eh..? Kau kenapa sih?" Naruto mengerutkan dahi melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat kesenengan (kalau orang lain yang melihat sih hanya akan menyangka wajahnya datar-datar saja, tapi Naruto kan sahabatnya, jadi dia pasti tahu perubahan sekecil apapun). Kalau biasanya wajah Sasuke datar dan sangar, sekarang ia terlihat sedang mesam-mesem tidak jelas (di mata Naruto).

Naruto yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya yang tidak seperti biasanya ini, mengulurkan tangan dan menempelkannya di dahi Sasuke. Sasuke, yang moodnya sudah rusak gara-gara Dobe satu itu, menepis tangannya dengan jengkel.

Masih bertampang _innocent_, Naruto berkata, "Nggak panas kok."

Sasuke men-_deathglare_-nya.

Naruto yang menyadari _deathglare _itu hanya membela diri, "Apa?" katanya, "aku kan hanya curiga siapa tahu kau salah makan atau apa! Tingkahmu aneh sih,"

"Hn." setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke membuka mulut, "Kau tidak melihat apapun tadi?"

"Maksudnya? Aku memang tidak melihatmu di mana pun kok," balasnya, "memangnya ada kejadian apa?"

Sasuke menghela napas—sedikit lega juga sebenarnya. Ia menerobos kerumunan, menghiraukan seruan-seruan "KYAAA" atau "Sasuke-kun!" di sekitarnya. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, ia berbalik, mengeluarkan seringainya yang membuat jeritan-jeritan di sekitarnya makin bergemuruh.

"Kau benar-benar seorang idiot, Dobe," dan dengan itu, ia menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Naruto melongo, juga menganga. Beberapa detik kemudian ia berteriak mengalahkan suara-suara di belakangnya.

"TEEEEEMEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

Karin benci terik matahari, dan tampaknya terik matahari juga membencinya.

Ia merasakan keinginan untuk menjerit kencang sekali. Lagian! Es krim mint chocochips yang ingin dibelinya habis, padahal ia sudah berdesak-desakkan membelah kerumunan manusia untuk mendekati gerobak es krim tersebut dan pada akhirnya memuaskan dahaganya, TAPI seorang anak kecil ingusan harus saja membeli es krim itu. DITAMBAH melahapnya, _di depan dirinya sendiri_.

Ia meremas bungkus roti melon dengan penuh nafsu. Ia masih tidak terima bahwa _ia_, kehabisan es krim oleh seorang anak kecil umur 6 tahun. Sudah begitu, si penjual es krimnya seenaknya ngeloyor pergi, dengan alasan bahwa **semua **es krimnya sudah habis.

Hah. Jujur saja, Karin tidak pernah suka kegiatan luar seperti ini. Apalagi, nonton pertandingan bola dengan teriknya matahari yang seolah menggantung tepat di atas kepala. Fuh! Mendingan _shopping_, atau ke mana sajalah asal tidak di luar seperti ini.

Untungnya, ia berhasil mengulur waktu agar _sengaja _kelewatan babak pertama. Yap, ia dan seluruh gengnya; dalam kata lain, seluruh anggota Uchiha Fans-club, berjalan-jalan keliling pusat pertokoan dan mencoba menghindar dari lapangan itu. Sebenarnya yang mau menghindar hanya dia doang sih, yang lainnya sibuk merengek-rengek ingin segera masuk ke lapangan dan melihat Sasuke-kun. Tapi, karena ia, Ikada Karin, adalah Ketua Fans-club yang mendedikasikan diri untuk si bungsu Uchiha (dan kakaknya), maka tak ada seorang pun yang berani melawannya.

Yah, ada sih tadi, cewek yang bernama Ami. Tapi, pssh, cewek seperti itu tak akan bisa menentang perintahnya! Ia tidak akan berani, karena Karin akan langsung mengeluarkannya dari Fans-club itu. Dan ia tahu Ami tidak akan pernah mau, bahkan membayangkannya pun tidak. Dikeluarkan berarti reputasinya akan tercoreng, apalagi jika kau bersekolah di sekolah mahal seperti Konoha Academy.

Jadilah mereka semua terseret oleh Karin untuk ikut coba-coba makan kue di Cafe dan membeli Burger di restoran cepat saji. Karin tidak peduli dengan rengekan bahwa "Aku akan genduuut!", karena ia sendiri bangga pada tubuhnya yang tampaknya, mencerna lemak itu ke tempat yang tepat sehingga menimbulkan lekuk tubuh. Ia tahu mereka menatapnya iri saat ia makan Burger dan aneka _junk-food_ lainnya. Hohoho... memang sepanjang babak pertama itu, bukannya menonton dan mendukung tim KA di lapangan, mereka malah wisata kuliner. Ah, sudahlah.

Lagipula, kan masih ada babak kedua. Itu saja dengan berat hati Karin akan ikuti. Kalau tidak ada si 'itu' tuh... hih! Ogah banget deh.

Tapi Karin tahu bahwa anggota-anggota Uchiha Fans-club keras kepala, jadi ia sudah mempersiapkan pidato bagi mereka:

"Kita akan mengubah strategi kita ke Sasuke-kun!" kata Karin waktu berada di Lotteria sambil makan burger kentang. Seluruh anggotanya duduk rapi melingkar di meja bundar sambil memandanginya serius. "Mulai hari ini, kita akan jual mahal. Kalian dengar? Ju-al ma-hal. Jadi, tidak ada lagi godaan-godaan ke Sasuke-kun, kita sudah mencoba strategi itu dan gagal, bukan?" tanyanya.

Seluruh anggota mengangguk.

"Nah," lanjutnya sambil mengunyah sepotong kentang goreng, "sekarang kita harus sedikit menjaga jarak darinya. Dan setiap pagi di kelas, cukup menyapa saja. Itulah alasan kenapa kita akan berangkat waktu babak kedua akan dimulai. Mengerti, semua?"

...yep. Begitulah.

Sambil kembali menggerutu, Karin beranjak menuju sekelompok cewek-cewek yang sedang duduk melingkar di atas rumput. Pohon dengan dedaunan lebat meneduhkan mereka. Karin ikut duduk bersila, membiarkan kakinya merasakan tekstur rumput yang bikin geli.

"Eh? Kagerou-chan, bawa majalah apa?"

Seorang gadis berambut turquoise bening mengerjapkan mata. Ia melirik majalah yang ia letakkan di pangkuannya, "I-ini? Majalah biasa... KonohaDays edisi terbaru,"

Beberapa gadis di sekitarnya maju mendekat, "Wah wah, lihat dong!"

"Nng, oke.." ia menaruh majalah itu di atas rumput agar semuanya kebagian untuk membaca. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan membalik salah satu halaman.

Pekik tertahan terdengar, membuat yang lain jadi ikut penasaran.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Karin, melongok dari balik seorang gadis berambut ungu. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya ke pangkal hidungnya, sedikit menyipitkan mata karena terhalang oleh kepala-kepala yang sudah keburu menyerbu majalah itu.

"Ini—a-ada Itachi-sama!"

"Eeeeh?"

"Tunggu, tunggu!" Ami memotong mereka semua. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya hingga ke posisi duduk, tangannya merebut majalah itu. Beberapa seruan protes terdengar, dibalas dengan delikan olehnya. Ia berdeham, "Kubacakan saja! Nih ya, katanya... nng..."

"Ah, lama!"

"Sssst!" sela beberapa gadis.

Alis Ami naik sejenak, "Itachi Uchiha, sulung dari keluarga inti Uchiha, dikabarkan akan menjadi penerus Fugaku Uchiha dalam menjalankan Uchiha Corp. Saat ini, dikabarkan mulai dekat dengan seseorang—"

"EEEEEEH?"

"SSSSST! Berisik!" ketus Karin, walau ia sendiri juga merasa terkejut.

Mata Ami membelalak, mulutnya membentuk 'O' besar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" desak yang lain penasaran, bergerak maju mendekatinya.

Ami menangkupkan sebelah tangan di depan mulutnya dengan dramatis. "Oh my god!" serunya, "ini..."

Rupanya yang lain sudah tidak sabar, dan merebut majalah itu dari tangan Ami. Tangan-tangan berebutan hendak menjangkau majalah itu dan memastikan dengan mata kepala sendiri. Mereka malah jadi gegulingan di atas rumput, jari-jari mereka hampir mengoyak majalah itu hingga lecek.

"Oi, oi," Karin menengahi mereka. Menyadari dirinya dikacangin, ia merentangkan tangan, "OOOOI!"

Setelah semuanya diam dan _freeze _di tempat, Karin berdeham, "Sebagai Ketua kalian, aku yang berhak mengumumkan berita itu pada kalian." ia menjentikkan jari ke seorang gadis yang tertindih beberapa gadis lainnya, tergeletak tak berdaya dekat pohon. Jari gadis itu memegangi sampul majalah erat-erat.

"Berikan itu padaku," perintahnya.

Takut-takut, si gadis akhirnya memberikan juga majalah itu walaupun dengan ekspresi tidak rela. Karin menyambarnya, dan mengibas-ngibaskan beberapa saat majalah itu hingga dalam kondisi yang bisa dibaca.

"Terakhir terlihat," bacanya, "...di Et Delise Restaurant—" yang lain terkesiap, ada suatu suara yang menyerukan ("itu kan restoran prancis elit di Amegakure!"). Karin melanjutkan dengan jengkel karena diinterupsi, "..bersama dengan seorang wanita berkuncir panjang cokelat yang baru-baru ini diketahui sebagai anak dari Dokter Hewan kota ini, Tsume Inuzuka."

"A—maksudmu, Itachi-sama berkencan dengan... Tsume Inuzuka?"

"Idiot! Dia bilang kan _anaknya_, bukan Tsume Inuzuka-nya!"

"Berarti..."

"H-hei! Aku tahu nama itu! Nng... Inuzuka... Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Itu _adiknya_,"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau kira aku ini tolol apa? Kiba kan cowok, _halooo_?"

"Grrrr, berisik!" potong Karin kesal. Kesabarannya sudah di ujung ubun-ubun. "Itachi-sama kencan sama Hana Inuzuka, tahu!"

"HAAAAAAAH?"

Karin melebarkan majalah yang terlipat itu dan menaruhnya di atas rumput. Ia menunjuk foto seorang Uchiha tampan yang duduk di sofa restoran elit tersebut, berseberangan dengan seorang wanita berkuncir panjang yang tampaknya tidak terlalu nyaman. "Nih," katanya.

Yang lain melongok ke depan. Beberapa berdecak-decak, yang lainnya meratapi nasib karena merasa kehilangan satu Uchiha tampan.

"Eits... Et Delise itu bukannya restorannya Konan-san ya?"

"Huh?"

"Iyaa, masa kau tidak tahu sih. Konan itu kan mantan pacarnya Itachi-sama,"

Karin mengeluh bosan. Mulai lagi deh perdebatan antara 'siapakah pacarnya Itachi-sama' oleh anggota gengnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyingkir saja daripada mendengarkan debat kusir mereka. Ia mendekati pohon yang menaungi mereka, bersandar di batangnya.

Cahaya matahari sudah mulai redup, tidak sepanas tadi. Ia melayangkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Pemandangannya sama semua. Kebanyakan ya anggota tim sepakbola itu yang sedang disuapi makan siang oleh para pacarnya. Ia kembali mengeluh. Tak beberapa lama, mata merahnya menangkap bayangan seseorang di balik pohon. Sekejap kemudian, kedua bola matanya dipenuhi gambar hati, seperti di anime saja. Ia berdiri, karisma seorang wanita ala Karin bangkit.

Waktunya menaklukkan cowok! _Go get it, girl_!

...

...

...

Beberapa meter dari pohon yang diduduki Karin, terlihat dua bayangan yang sedang duduk dengan santai, kotak bento bertumpuk di depan mereka. Pohon yang menaungi mereka lumayan teduh, membuat mereka semakin nyaman.

Pemuda yang duduk di bawah pohon itu sedang menggenggam sebuah kotak bento, sebelah tangannya menggenggam sumpit. Ia tampaknya sedang memilah-milah mana yang ingin ia makan.

Gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya, bibirnya tertarik menjadi senyuman dengan ekspresi mengkhayal yang _dreamy_, kepalanya seakan di awang-awang, tidak memedulikan pemuda itu yang kini menjumput sepotong tamagoyaki ke dalam mulutnya. Gadis itu bersender ke batang pohon, matanya terpejam dan bibirnya masih senyam-senyum saja.

Si pemuda mengunyah beberapa saat tamagoyaki itu. Mengecapnya, ia mengangguk cukup puas. Mata hijaunya melirik gadis di sampingnya yang masih dalam keadaan mengkhayal. Ia menghela napas sebelum menaruh kotak bento itu ke rumput, dan menepuk pelan bahu gadis itu, membuyarkan mimpinya.

"Sakura," katanya.

Gadis itu membuka mata, sama sekali tidak terlihat kesal, malah merona merah. Hal itu membuat pemuda itu mengerjapkan mata, biasanya ia akan menjitaknya jika mengganggu 'khayalannya'. _Ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini_, pikirnya yakin.

"Hmm?" Sakura menjawab, rona merah di pipinya menghilang. Ia tersenyum kekanakkan.

"Ada kejadian apa tadi?" tanya pemuda itu sambil meraih kembali kotak bentonya, mulai melahap isinya.

"Apa maksudmu ada kejadian apa?" Sakura balik tanya, sedikit terperanjat.

Ia mengangkat bahu, "Mana kutahu. Kau yang ceritakan,"

Sakura tertawa maksa, "Ahahaha... tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Masa?" pemuda itu tidak menatapnya, melainkan menghabiskan isi bento itu hingga tandas, "berarti kejadian kau-dengan-Uchiha-di-pangkuanmu itu bukan apa-apa?"

"A—!" Sakura merah padam. Ia menjauhi pandangan bertanya Gaara, melayangkan pandangannya ke semua arah kecuali Gaara. Dengan gugup ia tertawa tidak meyakinkan, "Ha ha ha... lucu sekali kau, Gaara-kun. Apa sih maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," ia berpura-pura bertampang _innocent_.

Gaara memandangnya tanpa ekspresi, "Aku sedang tidak melawak."

Sakura tertawa hambar lagi, tapi langsung menghilang begitu melihat pandangan penuh arti Gaara. Ia memukul keras-keras bahu pemuda itu, membuatnya meringis.

"Apa sih," belanya sambil merengut, "kau itu terlalu serius, tahu! Ngeliatinnya kok serem amat," gerutunya dengan pipi memerah.

"Sakit," kata Gaara, melenceng dari pembicaraan. Sakura memalingkan wajah, sok-sok marah.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf," ia mengungumkan.

Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepala, berpikir bahwa Sakura itu kadang bisa menjadi sangat kekanakkan. Tapi ia tidak memberitahunya itu, huh kalau ia beritahu pasti bakal kena jitak.

Ia malah menaruh sumpitnya dengan posisi menyamping ke dalam kotak bento, dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. _Pluk_! Ia menaruhnya di atas plastik. Mata Sakura melebar.

"Ah," Sakura tertawa gugup, "bagaimana bento-nya?" ia bertanya sedikit ragu-ragu, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat aneh.

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Tampak berpikir.

"Enak." komentarnya.

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega, seolah beban berat terangkat dari bahunya. Ia tersenyum berseri-seri. "Aa, bagusla—"

"Tapi," Gaara memotongnya, "jamurnya pahit."

Sakura melongo, tidak mengerti. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat isi bento yang baru ia beli dari toko itu. Kemudian, ia hanya tertawa hambar, "Ahaha... yah, aku kan masih amatir dalam membuat bento, maklumi sajalah," ia tersenyum maksa. Gaara hanya memandanginya.

Gadis itu terhenti, "Eits! Tu-tunggu dulu..." Gaara memandangnya geli, "aku kan tidak beli yang ada jamurnya!" serunya sambil menunjuk pemuda itu. Menyadari kalimatnya barusan, rona merah menyerbu pipinya. "Gaara-kun! Kau mempermainkanku ya?" tuduhnya.

Yang dituduh hanya tersenyum tipis, masih tampak geli. Sakura mengeluh. "Kapan kau menyadarinya?" tanyanya.

"Kau meninggalkan label harganya," Gaara menunjuk label toko yang nyempil di bawah kotak itu. Sakura mengeluh lagi.

"Sudah deh... aku tahu kau akan mengejekku kalau aku bilang aku tidak bisa bikin bento. Makanya aku belikan yang layak dari toko. Huh... harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku... sudah pake dibelikan segala, harusnya kau kubawakan bento buatanku saja, biar sakit perut," katanya sambil misuh-misuh.

"..." Gaara melirik sebuah kotak kecil yang belum ia buka. Ia meraih kotak itu yang ternyata berisi agar-agar dan puding.

"Wah!" seru Sakura, tangannya mencoba meraih kotak itu, "itu bagianku! Balikin!"

"Tidak," balas Gaara tiba-tiba, ia menjauhkan kotak itu dari jangkauan Sakura.

Gadis itu memberikannya pandangan mematikan, "Gaara-kun... balikin nggak,"

"Nggak."

"Grrrr!" Sakura bangkit berdiri dan melompat meraihnya, "ba-li-kin!"

Tapi Gaara sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang, membuat Sakura malah limbung dan jatuh ke pahanya dengan posisi kepala menyeruduk duluan. Huah, kalau ada orang lain yang melihat, bakal dikira sedang melakukan yang 'tidak-tidak' nih...

Suara erangan muncul dari balik kaki Gaara. Tampaknya Sakura nyungsep ke rumput, buktinya ada sedikit tanah di dahinya. Ia meringis, mengaduh-aduh.

Gaara menghela napas lagi sebelum mengangkat lengan gadis itu hingga ia bisa bangkit dari posisinya. Sakura akhirnya berada dalam posisi duduk, bersimpuh di tanah. Gaara menunggu akan ucapan 'terima kasih karena sudah menolongku' atau 'gomen', tapi reaksi selanjutnya malah bukan yang ia harapkan.

_DHUAAG_!

Kepalan tangan Sakura sukses beradu dengan dahi Gaara, membuat pemuda itu malah tersungkur hingga ke belakang. Ekspresi di wajah Gaara tak ternilai, terkejut dan... tersentak? Ah, tapi tampaknya hal itu membuat Sakura puas.

Gadis itu mengelus-ngelus kepalan tangannya dengan lega. Ia membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan dan membersihkan tanah di dahinya tanpa rasa bersalah. Mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok Gaara yang masih bengong. Ia berdiri, mengibaskan rumput di kakinya lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Apa?" katanya, menatap Gaara yang masih terpana, "kau layak mendapatkannya tahu! Kau itu yaaaa, mau membuatku mati apa? Seenaknya mundur ke belakang begitu! Kalau aku beneran nyeruduk ke tanah, bagaimana? Lalu aku bisa gegar otak! Posisi otakku bisa miring ke depan!"

Gaara membuka mulutnya, "Itu kalau kau terjengkang ke belakang, baru kau bisa gegar otak,"

"AKU TAHU ITU!" serunya, ia melangkah mendekat ke Gaara, hingga kini posisi mereka seperti seorang guru yang memarahi muridnya, "dan jangan berani-berani kau memotongku lagi. Kalau kau melakukannya, _kek_!" jari telunjuknya membentuk garis di lehernya, "kau mati."

Gaara mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. Ia bangkit lagi ke posisi semula. Tangannya mengusap-usap dahinya yang memerah.

"Tsk," gumamnya pelan sambil menurunkan tangannya—sepertinya pukulan Sakura itu akan menimbulkan bekas—"sadis."

Sakura menatapnya penuh ancaman, "Apa kau bilang?"

Pemuda itu hanya balas menatapnya dengan pandangan inosen, "Tidak."

"Hmph," ia bersidekap, "sekarang, berikan pudingnya,"

"Aa, bagi dua saja,"

"Kok begitu sih?"

"..."

"Huh, baiklah."

"Aku yang ini, kau yang itu,"

"Wa—CURANG! Kau dapat yang besar!"

"..."

"_Kau curang sekali sih Gaara-kun, huh adaggfhdhdhehadhs,_"

"Hm?"

"Hahaha... tidak,"

_Fiuh_, Sakura menghembuskan napas. Gaara itu kadang bisa menyeramkan, ya. Padahal kan, itu cuma puding doang, ia menggerutu.

Sakura mengambil sendok plastik mungil dan mulai menyendok bagian pudingnya. Hmm... memang puding dari Ayame itu _the best_! Ia mengecapnya dan menelannya dengan bunyi GLEK yang keras.

Pemuda di depannya hanya memandanginya. Sekilas ia melihat sebuah bayangan dari pohon yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya. Gaara melirik bayangan itu, dan menyeringai tipis.

"Hmmm," Sakura terus menyantap puding itu tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari temannya.

"Sakura," kata Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" ia mendongak, sendok puding masih di mulutnya.

Gaara meraih tisu yang tergeletak di atas plastik dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Kau makannya berlepotan," katanya dan dengan santai mengusap sisa puding yang menempel di pipinya.

Reaksi Sakura ternyata biasa-biasa saja, "Ah, arigatou," dan kembali ke pudingnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu melirik kembali bayangan itu dari sudut matanya. Ia yakin si bayangan sedang mengawasi mereka, Gaara berpikir dengan geli. Dan ia juga tahu pasti bagaimana reaksi si bayangan itu sekarang...

"Kau mau tidak?" tawar Gaara, menunjuk puding di sendoknya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Sakura mengangguk, membuat Gaara ingin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sakura memang sedang tergila-gila makan puding, dulunya ia lebih suka anmitsu, _dessert _Jepang yang berisi jelly lalu dilengkapi dengan pasta Azuki dan buah-buahan.

Gaara langsung saja menyodorkan sendok itu ke mulut Sakura, sementara gadis itu menyuap pudingnya dan menelannya dengan sekali teguk. Sakura terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tidak risih sama sekali. Dan Gaara tahu hal itu, ia malah lebih bersyukur Sakura orangnya cuek. Malah sekarang, gadis itu nyengir sambil menggodanya, "Aku tahu kamu menyayangiku, Gaa-chan!"

Gaara mengabaikan panggilan terakhir itu (sebenarnya sih ia juga tidak terlalu keberatan), dan hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali ke pudingnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak jauh dari situ, sepasang mata mengawasi setiap gerak gerik mereka. Sebenarnya... ia lebih terlihat sedang memelototi mereka dengan tajam, _deathglare_-nya kelihatan sekali sih.

Ia menggeretakkan giginya. Rasanya seperti ada hawa panas di sekitarnya, perutnya bergejolak dahsyat. Sesak menghinggapi dadanya, seakan meremas dan membuat dadanya terasa nyeri. Jantungnya sudah berdegup tak keruan.

"Brengsek," ia merutuk sambil menendang keras pohon di sampingnya. Yang ada hanya rasa nyut-nyutan yang makin menambah 'sakit'. Ah, sudahlah. Ia sudah tidak tahan ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Heran deh, kenapa ia segitu kesalnya ya? Rasanya... rasanya, ah, tidak terkatakan. Yang pasti ia tidak suka dengan perasaan ini. Begitu mengganggu.

Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha mengatur emosinya yang mulai tidak terkontrol. Harusnya ia tetap tenang... ia harus mengacuhkan perasaan ingin menonjok pemuda itu. Bahkan, kakaknya saja tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

Ia menghembuskan napas, hingga emosinya mulai surut. Setengah hati, ia membuka matanya. Mata itu kembali menatap pasangan itu, yang kini tampaknya sedang _bersenang-senang_, ia berpikir getir.

_Padahal tadi... _ia menggelengkan kepala sejenak. _Lalu momen terakhir tadi apa_? _Dianggap apa olehnya_?

"Sasuke,"

Ia tidak menoleh. Malas. Hanya berkata dengan suaranya yang berat, "Apa yang kau mau?"

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, "Tch, jangan galak-galak dong. Kita kan teman, ya kan?"

Sasuke mulai tidak sabar. _Temper_-nya sudah tidak terkontrol lagi, ingin menonjok orang. "Apa maumu, Suigetsu?"

Lelaki yang disebut itu hanya mengeluarkan seringainya yang khas, membuat dua gigi taring miliknya terlihat.

"Tidak ada," ia mengangkat bahu, "hanya ingin menghampiri _teman_," ia menekankan, "..yang sedang... apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Merenung? Meratapi nasib?"

Sasuke melemparnya pandangan tajam, "_Shut up_."

"Darah tinggimu kumat ya?" ejeknya sambil menyenderkan bahu ke batang pohon itu, "serius, apa sih yang kau lakukan? Sendirian saja, _emo _betul. Aku terkejut menyadari tidak seorang pun _fan-girl_-mu yang terlihat saat babak pertama tadi. Kukira akan ada heboh besar-besaran dan mereka akan mengelu-elukanmu sambil bawa papan '_I Love Sasuke-kun!'_," katanya, "tapi ternyata tidak,"

"Bagus kalau mereka menyerah," balas Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya dan ikut bersender di pohon.

Suigetsu mengangkat alis, "A-a-a, tapi sayangnya kau salah. Barusan aku melihat _fan-club_-mu dengan Ketuanya, si Karin, di bawah pohon itu," ia menunjuk ke jarak yang cukup jauh dari mereka. "Ngomong-ngomong si Ketua, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa ada makhluk seperti dia," ia mendengus, terlihat jengkel.

"Hn,"

"Si Mata-Empat itu, tanpa ada alasan apa-apa tiba-tiba mengomeliku. Betul-betul aneh," ia berdecak sebal. "Heh. Mungkin saja dia suka padaku, caper begitu,"

Sasuke sendiri kelihatannya tidak peduli dengan protesan Suigetsu mengenai Karin. Mata onyxnya melirik lagi pasangan itu, lalu secepat kilat mengedarkan pandangannya ke lain arah. Bikin kesal saja, ia mendecih.

"Aku mau kembali saja," katanya, meninggalkan Suigetsu, berjalan menjauh sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

**::**

"—dan apa? Ia tidur di pangkuanmu!"

Sakura meringis kecil mendengar lengkingan suara Ino. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur sahabatnya, menarik-narik ujung selimut dengan malas.

"Kau," Ino berdiri di hadapannya, menunjuknya dengan jarinya yang lentik, "mungkin adalah gadis paling beruntung, kau tahu, Sakuraaaaa!"

"Hmph," ia hanya balas meniup-niup sehelai rambut pink yang terjatuh ke matanya.

Ino menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur, membuat kasur itu sedikit terguncang. Ia mengeluarkan seringai menggodanya, "Nah, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah Sasuke Uchiha tidur di pangkuanmu?"

Pipi Sakura memerah, ia meraih guling dan memukul sembarangan ke wajah Ino. "Tak usah dibahas!"

"Oof, Sakura dasar jidat!" Ino menyingkirkan guling di wajahnya dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Ia kembali menggoyang-goyangkan alisnya ke arah Sakura, "Ayo, cepat kasih tahu, tidak usah malu-malu deh,"

Sakura tambah pink, sewarna dengan rambutnya. "Ha ha ha, lucu sekali Ino. Hentikan pandanganmu itu—menjijikkan ah," serunya. Lalu kemudian ia menambahkan, "Kenapa juga kau bisa melihat itu sih?"

"Ya tentu dong, aku kan nonton di situ. Masa sekolah kita main, aku tidak nonton," Ino menjawab sambil duduk. Ia meraih sebungkus nori dan menyantapnya. "Tadinya aku ingin menghampiri kalian, tapi ahh, nanti aku jadi obat nyamuk dan merusak 'momen' kalian,"

"Momen apaan, Ino-pig!" Sakura yang kelihatannya makin malu, memukuli Ino dengan bantal yang ia pegang.

"Hahaha, oi oi," Ino yang tertawa mulai kewalahan ditimpuki terus oleh Sakura. Ia meraih bantal di sampingnya, poni pirangnya ia selipkan di balik telinga. "Kau mau perang, jidat?"

Sakura menyeringai, merasa tertantang. "Boleh saja, pig,"

Dan keduanya pun berdiri, saling melompat di atas kasur, bergulat dengan bantal di masing-masing tangan. Seruan-seruan tertahan yang seringkali berupa "Hyaaaa!" dan "Awas kau!" terdengar, ditambah suara _bak-bik-buk _bantal yang saling menimpuk. Kasur yang mereka lompati tampaknya sudah tak kuat menahan beban mereka, hingga terdengar bunyi kawat kasur yang berbunyi "BOING".

Bukannya berhenti, mereka malah memindahkan 'perang' mereka ke lantai, menggunakan bantal dan guling sebagai senjata mereka. Tapi sepertinya mereka kelewat semangat, dan 'perang' itu kelewat sadis hingga Sakura sempat kejeduk lampu dan Ino menyeruduk kursi. Ino yang terhuyung-huyung ke belakang dan Sakura yang tampaknya sedikit pusing karena kejeduk itu mulai capek. Tapi sebagai serangan terakhir, Ino menarik selimutnya dari tempat tidur dan berteriak kencang: "HIAAAAAA!" lalu memerangkap Sakura di dalamnya.

"Inooff mmpph! Inomph-pigghh, kfeelfuarkannh akhuu!" seru Sakura tidak jelas dari balik selimut.

Ino hanya terkekeh, merasa menang.

_Krek_!

Dari balik pintu, seorang gadis berambut indigo muncul, terlihat kaget dengan kekacauan yang terjadi. Ia langsung buru-buru berlari ke gundukan selimut itu, hendak membebaskan Sakura dari dalamnya.

Tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia, karena Ino masih bersikeras hendak membuat Sakura terkurung di dalamnya selamanya. Dengan malang gadis indigo itu memohon pada mereka agar menghentikan semuanya.

"Hinata! Ini kemenanganku! Aku ingin merayakannya selama mungkin!"

"Inooo! Akkhuu bersummphaah akhhan memphbunuhmu!" seru suara dari balik selimut.

"I-ino-chan... mungkin sebaiknya kau bebaskan Sakura-chan..." Hinata memohon.

"Huuh, baiklah baiklah," Ino akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari gundukan selimut itu. Seketika, muncul seorang gadis dengan rambut pink acak-acakkan dari dalamnya.

"PHUAAH!" seru Sakura, merasa lega telah menghirup udara segar. Matanya mencari Ino, "INOOOO aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Ja-jangan, Sakura-chan!" Hinata buru-buru menengahi Sakura yang kelihatannya siap menerkam Ino. Sementara si gadis pirang itu hanya tersenyum-senyum saja.

"Huh," gerutu Sakura sambil membetulkan rambutnya. Ia melompat menuju sofa kecil di sudut kamar Ino. "Untung Hinata-chan datangnya pada saat yang tepat, kalau tidak aku bisa mati kehabisan napas tahu!" semburnya kesal.

"Ha ha ha!" Ino hanya kembali tertawa. Ia kelihatannya yang paling menikmati penderitaan Sakura itu.

Hinata mendekati mereka sambil membawa beberapa kantong _snack_, sebagian berisi nori dan manisan mangga. Ia menaruh semuanya di atas tempat tidur. "I-ini, aku mengambil dari bawah. Ti-tidak apa-apa kan, Ino-chan?"

"Iya, tak apa-apa kok. Santai saja... anggap saja rumah sendiri, kalian juga mau nginep ini kan," sahut Ino santai sambil meraup nori dan melahapnya.

Hinata mengangguk, dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "O-oya, kalian membicarakan apa tadi?"

Mata safir Ino berbinar. "Aha! Pertanyaan bagus, Hinata-chan. Nah, sekarang kau harus jelaskan detailnya, Sakura,"

Gadis pink itu mengerang. Oh tidaak, tidak ini lagi! Ia kelihatannya malas sekali membahasnya, karena hal itu akan mengingatkannya dengan situasinya tadi... yang sangat memalukan!

Tapi melihat dua _puppy-eyes _dari dua gadis itu membuatnya luluh juga. Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia berkata, "Yah... gitu-gitu saja. Dia kakinya sedang sakit, lalu.. uh, tidak sadar tidur di pangkuanku—" Ino mendengus, "...lalu setelah babak pertama selesai, dia berdiri dan aku berdiri lalu kami kembali ke jalan masing-masing. Selesai,"

"Hah? Jadi dia langsung pergi... tanpa bicara apa-apa?" Ino terlihat tidak percaya, "tsk! Sangat tidak seru deh, Sasuke-kun!"

Reaksi Hinata malah berbeda. Ia terlihat... kagum?

"S-Sakura-chan..." mata Hinata memandang Sakura dengan berbinar, "kau pasti senang sekali ya... seperti di komik-komik..."

Sakura _sweatdropped_. Ternyata Hinata penggemar komik Shoujo toh.

"A-a... coba aku bisa seperti itu dengan N-Naruto-kun..." lalu sekejap kemudian Hinata merah padam sendiri.

"Iya," gumam Ino. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir. "Hmm..."

"Kalian pasti bisa seperti itu kok," hibur Sakura, "Hinata pasti jadian dengan Naruto. Lalu, kau kan sudah sama Sai," ia menunjuk Ino.

Hinata kelihatan malu, sementara Ino malah terlihat galau.

"Sai..." Ino bergumam, lalu ia mendadak gusar sendiri, "akh! Sudahlah jangan bahas dia!"

Sakura dan Hinata saling berpandangan heran. Lalu mereka mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi..." Hinata memulai, "a-aku tidak yakin aku bisa seperti itu dengan Naruto-kun.."

"Ah, omong kosong. Kau pasti bisa. Bukannya Naruto sering memelukmu begitu, kan?" tanya Ino sambil mengibaskan tangan. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"I-iya.. tapi itu kan hanya pelukan antar teman," katanya, pipinya sedikit memerah. Sepertinya ia sedang membayangkan saat Naruto memeluknya. _Blush_!

"Pelukan antar teman apanya? Pasti ada maksud-maksud tertentu, tuuh!"

"He eh. Tapi, Naruto orangnya tidak peka sih, aku jadi gatel ingin membuat kalian cepet jadian," komentar Sakura. Sedetik kemudian matanya melebar. "Itu dia!"

Bersamaan dengannya, Ino juga berseru, "Iya! Kita punya misi baru: membuat Naruto sadar bahwa ada Hinata yang cocok untuknya, alias Misi Jadiannya NaruHina!"

"NaruHina? Cocok juga tuh," Sakura menyenggol Hinata sambil tersenyum menggoda. Yang disenggol malah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah dibalik rambutnya.

"A-a... su-sudahlah..."

"Aw, Hinata-chan, tak perlu malu-malu! Serahkan pada kami, duo Ino Sakura akan membantumu!"

"Hehehe..."

"La-lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Eh?" Sakura berhenti. Ia tertawa gugup, "Kok aku?"

"I-iya..." Hinata tampaknya ingin segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oooh, iya, maksudnya dengan Sasuke-kun kan?" sambung Ino.

"Kok dia!"

"Pssh, sudahlah kawanku. Kau tidak usah menyanggahnya lagi,"

Sakura berseru, "Aku sudah tidak suka padanya tahu!"

Ino dan Hinata kelihatannya tidak percaya. Masing-masing memiliki pandangan curiga padanya.

"Aku sudah melupakannya." Sakura kembali berkata mantap.

Mereka kembali menatapnya semakin curiga.

"Benar."

Mereka masih menatapnya.

"GRRR, benar tahu! Aku sudah tidak suka padanya! Tidak percaya?"

"Tidak." kata mereka berbarengan.

Sakura sudah berbusa mulutnya. Ia menggerundel sebal. "Aku ini ya, sudah melupakannya. Aku tidak suka dengannya, oke,"

"Oya? Lalu kalau kau tidak suka, kenapa tadi pas aku tanyain pipimu masih memerah?" tanya Ino.

"Aku memerah karena ingin... tertawa tahu. Aku ingin tertawa karena hal itu begitu menggelikan,"

"Pssh, alasan,"

"Ta-tapi.. kalau kau mau melupakannya, kejadian tadi bagaimana dong, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura terdiam. Memang, sejenak niatnya untuk melupakan Sasuke menghilang gara-gara kejadian tadi. Ia terlalu senang, terlalu... bahagia. Sempat ia berpikir, mungkin saja Sasuke punya perasaan yang sama dengannya. Ah, ia mengusir pikiran itu dengan cepat. Seperti mimpi saja, kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Kalau misalnya dia suka padaku, paling tidak dulu-dulu ia sudah mengeluarkan 'sinyal' atau suatu 'tanda'. Tapi buktinya? Tidak ada sama sekali. Yang ada hanya aku, waktu masih jadi _fan-girl_-nya, meributinya dan membuatnya berkata "Menyebalkan" dan menjauhiku.

_Nah, apa tingkah yang seperti itu berarti dia suka padaku_, pikir Sakura getir. Ia menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala.

_Tidak, terlalu cepat untuk menaikkan harapan. Yang ada nantinya malah aku jatuh lagi dan patah hati. _

Sakura memejamkan mata. Ia jadi teringat dulu waktu SMP. Persahabatannya dengan Ino yang sempat hancur...

"_Sakura jidat-lebar! Jangan berani-berani kau dekati Sasuke-kun! Dia punyaku, dia tidak akan mau dengan orang seperti kau!"_

"_Oya, Ino-babi? Kau kira, dia juga mau denganmu, hah? Dengan pig sepertimu? Kurasa tidak,"_

Waktu itu masih jaman-jamannya Sasuke-kun yang paling tampan, Sasuke-kun yang paling keren. Ah, Sakura jadi nostalgia. Bayang-bayang dirinya yang masih berambut panjang (karena katanya Sasuke-kun suka gadis berambut panjang), bertengkar setiap hari memperebutkan Sasuke dengan Ino. Pada akhirnya, tak ada yang mendapatkan Sasuke.

"_Apa yang membuat kita seperti ini, Ino?"_

"_Haah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kan memang kau yang memutuskan persahabatan kita, jidat."_

"_...iya, aku tahu. Jadi... uh, kurasa harus aku duluan yang minta maaf."_

Waktu itu sudah kelas 3 SMP, Ino sudah merelakan Sasuke, dan berusaha naksir cowok lain. Lalu akhirnya saat akhir kelas 3, Ino jadian dengan Sai yang terus mengejarnya sejak SD. Sakura sendiri, masih terjebak dengan orang yang sama. Kelihatannya yang berhasil _move on _dan merelakan hanya Ino.

Itu salah satu alasan mengapa Sakura hendak melupakan Sasuke. Ia tidak begitu percaya, bahwa Sasuke segitu layaknya jika Sakura pernah sampai memutus tali persahabatannya dengan Ino, hanya untuk pemuda itu. Mungkin Sakura sendiri yang masih kekanakkan, berharap terus pada seseorang yang tidak mungkin menyukainya balik.

Jadi, daripada terjebak terus seperti itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah yang paling benar. _Give up _dan _move on_. Apalagi sekarang ia sudah SMA, ia patut dong mengalami kisah cinta yang romantis, bukan yang galau-galau dan hanya mengharapkan seseorang seperti itu. Lagian ia tidak sudi harus patah hati dengan cowok yang sudah membuatnya memutuskan persahabatan dengan Ino.

Makanya, Sakura menekadkan dirinya sendiri untuk menganggap kejadian tadi hanyalah hal biasa, untuk tidak memberikan harapan penuh.

Ia tersenyum, kali ini lebih tegar.

"Tidak masalah kok, aku biasa saja. Kejadian tadi... tidak ada pengaruh apapun padaku."

**::**

_Di rumah kediaman Uchiha..._

"Itachi?"

Terdengar suara langkah-langkah dari dalam ruang tamu. Sebuah sosok muncul, disusul bunyi gemerisik plastik dan pintu yang berdebam menutup.

"Kapan sih kau panggil aku dengan _Kak _Itachi seperti dulu," katanya sambil melepas sepatunya.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia mengerutkan dahi.

"Itu waktu aku masih _anak kecil_," ia menekankan.

Itachi hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum berjalan menuju meja makan dan menaruh plastik yang ia bawa ke atasnya. Ia hanya tertawa kecil, "Bukannya kau masih anak-anak, Sasu-chan?"

"Diam kau,"

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri meja makan. Matanya mengintip isi plastik itu. "Apa ini?"

"Oh itu," Itachi berlalu ke kamarnya. Ia meninggalkan pintunya terbuka. "Hana yang memberikannya. Isinya kue, makan saja," katanya dari dalam.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, lalu berhenti mengintip plastik itu. Ia beranjak mengambil air minum yang terletak di ujung meja, lalu meneguknya hingga tandas. Tak beberapa lama kakaknya muncul kembali dengan pakaian berbeda.

"Siapa Hana?" tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan gelasnya ke meja.

"Teman," balas Itachi pendek. Ia membuka plastik itu dan mengeluarkan kotak dari dalamnya. Begitu dibuka, ternyata ada selusin kue berkrim putih yang pastinya sangat disukai Mikoto, ibu mereka. Tapi Sasuke sudah tampak tidak doyan begitu melihatnya.

"Teman?"

Itachi menoleh ke arahnya, menangkap pandangan curiga Sasuke. Ia jadi merasa geli. "Hn. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang lebih?"

_Ini ceritanya dia ingin menggodaku atau apa? _pikir Itachi, masih geli. Kalau benar Sasuke ingin menggodanya, usahanya gagal total.

"Apa itu urusanmu," ia berjalan maju, hingga tepat di depan Sasuke. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sudah mengacung, "...adikku yang manis?" _Poke_!

"Tch," Sasuke meringis kecil sambil mengusap dahinya yang terkena sentilan Itachi, gestur dari masa kecilnya. Huh, ia kan hanya bertanya, Sasuke pikir dengan sebal.

"Daripada membicaranku, mendingan membicarakanmu saja," kata Itachi santai. Ia sudah bergerak menjauh menuju ruang TV. Dengan satu gerakan, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Ada gadis yang menarik hatimu?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan mendengus. "Menjijikkan," katanya.

Tapi Itachi belum menyerah. Ia menikmati saat-saat menggoda dan 'menyiksa' adiknya ini. "Bagaimana dengan gadis yang ada di fotomu itu?"

"Apa?"

"Yang ada di kamarmu."

"_Kau _masuk ke kamar_ku_?" Sasuke menatapnya semakin sebal. Kian lama kakaknya itu makin seenaknya saja, seenak udel masuk ke kamar orang.

"Sempat ingin meminjam sesuatu," sahutnya santai, tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, "ada masalah?" tanyanya saat melihat pandangan kesal Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, sambil berkata, "Lain kali jangan seenaknya masuk ke kamarku lagi." lalu ia membanting pintu dengan bunyi berdebam.

Itachi hanya mengangkat alis, terlihat terhibur. Ia mendapat satu fakta menarik hari ini. Ia akhirnya tahu siapa yang adiknya suka. Yup, sepertinya Sasuke lupa untuk membantah fakta bahwa gadis di fotonya menarik hatinya.

* * *

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu.

Tak ada kejadian-kejadian tertentu, atau mungkin itu hanya pendapat Sasuke saja. Ia kan lebih sering berada di rumah atau latihan futsal di sekolah. Ia juga jarang kumpul-kumpul bareng Naruto dan kawan-kawan, padahal dulu waktu SMP mereka sering sekali jalan bareng.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa.

Hmmm, tapi bisa ditebak, hari ini _tidak _biasa.

Eeeh, sebenarnya tidak ada kejadian apa-apa sih. Suasana Konoha Academy yang eksklusif masih tenang-tenang saja. Banyak murid berseliweran ke sana ke mari, atau ada yang mengikuti ekskul yang memang diadakan di pagi hari. Sekarang masih jam... 7 lebih 15 menit. Musim sudah mulai berganti ke Musim Panas, tapi masih ada sisa-sisa Musim Semi di dalamnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya sehabis latihan bareng di lapangan. Memang masih pagi, tapi sang kapten alias Sasori tetap mengharuskan mereka untuk latihan latihan dan latihan. Alhasil banyak yang menguap hari ini saat menendang bola.

Ia sudah selesai berganti baju kembali ke seragam KA begitu berserobok dengan Sabaku no Gaara, anak pindahan berambut merah itu. Sasuke tanpa sadar men_deathglare_-nya, memberikan pandangan tidak suka padanya sebelum kembali berjalan. Entah, ia hanya merasa instingnya memaksanya untuk melakukannya.

Sampai di kelas, suasana sudah lumayan ramai. Tambah ribut lagi begitu ia masuk. Beberapa gadis menyempatkan untuk menyapanya 'selamat pagi', tapi dibalas dengan keheningan. Fuh, kasihan sekali. Yah, sepertinya Tuan Uchiha ini sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus, jadi lebih baik membiarkannya sendiri, begitulah pikiran gadis-gadis itu yang langsung mengkeret melihat aura _dark _dari Sasuke.

Belum lagi ketika seorang anak masuk ke kelas dan langsung bergosip dengan temannya. Kebetulan mejanya di samping Sasuke. Sasuke hanya merutuk sendiri, tidak suka dengan keributan itu, ditambah si Ketua fans-clubnya muncul.

Tapi, kata-kata dari anak itu mengubah moodnya drastis.

"Iya, katanya Suigetsu Houzuki kencan sama murid KHS. Siapa sih namanya... oiya. Haruno Saki... atau apalah gitu. Pokoknya rambutnya pink. Aneh deh,"

—yep, jadi lebih buruk. _Jauh_, lebih buruk.

.

.

Uh-oh.. hati-hati, Suigetsu...

**..to be continue..**

* * *

**(a/n)**

Wow! Udah berapa bulan nih nggak update? Hehehe gomen gomen

Btw, di chap 4 ada perubahan. Udah saya edit tuh, soalnyaa setelah kupikir-pikir ternyata bagian itu nggak perlu, dan malah jadi bingungin. Ada plotnya juga beberapa diubah sana sini. Huehe... silakan dicek kalo mau ^^ tapi mungkin kalian nggak akan liat bedanya kali ya :p

Oya, bales ripiuuuu anon!

_mizu : _ini udah ^^  
_Ichaa Hatake Youichi : _Hehehe makasih XD Oya, dan maaf baru update sekarang.. chap ini panjang lho :p lagi?  
_michelliasakura1 : _Thx udah review! Hehe makasih yaa, waah jangan panggil senpai dong :p aduh maaf ya gak update kilat.. malah jadi update siput huehe ^^  
_Fiyui-chan : _Hahaha iyanoh gimana coba. Makasih yaa, ini udah update!  
_me : _maafkan daku tak bisa update kilat *halah. Iyaa ahaha chap ini juga lumayan panjang. Makasih yaa, lagi?  
_ryu : _hehehe ini udah lanjut tuh ^^  
_torii nayaga : _ohoho terima terima kasih sih sih! Hahaha aku juga pengen XD waai maaf lama update..  
_Just ana : _hoi hoi ana! Tumben gak login wkwkw gapapa kok :p Hehehe wah saya jadi tersanjung *halah apabae* makaaasih ^^ iya nih update lama.. chap ini juga panjang lho kekeke, saya juga mau ah jadi Sakura XD  
_Maya : _Hahaha wayoloh jadi blushing :p Iya aku juga kalo jd Sakura malah kaku gak begerak sama sekali, keringet dingin kali gyahaha XD Hmm, kalo masih panjang atau nggak... yah, liat aja nanti :p makasih reviewnya! Lagi?  
_agnes BigBang : _wayo gimana tuh Gaara *lirik Gaara* hehehe, makasih ya^^ ini udah update..

Dan buat semuanya, makasih banyak! Hayo hayooo, chap ini juga panjang. Review dooong? *huehehe

Yo! Saya ikut-ikut ah, semakin banyak review semakin cepet update! *diamuk massa*


	6. Welcome to Our Friendship, Gaara!

_Previously on _[I Love You, Sasuke-kun!]...

"Itachi Uchiha, sulung dari keluarga inti Uchiha, dikabarkan akan menjadi penerus Fugaku Uchiha dalam menjalankan Uchiha Corp. Saat ini, dikabarkan mulai dekat dengan seseorang—"

**.** _'cause its gotta be you_

"Ada kejadian apa tadi?" tanya pemuda itu sambil meraih kembali kotak bentonya, mulai melahap isinya.

"Apa maksudmu ada kejadian apa?" Sakura balik tanya, sedikit terperanjat.

"Berarti kejadian kau-dengan-Uchiha-di-pangkuanmu itu bukan apa-apa?"

**.** _..stop the tape, and rewind..._

"Ta-tapi.. kalau kau mau melupakannya, kejadian tadi bagaimana dong, Sakura-chan?"

**.** _He takes your hand,_

"...Suigetsu Houzuki kencan sama murid KHS. ..namanya... Haruno Saki... atau apalah gitu. ..rambutnya pink—"

_...I die a little.._

**I Love You, Sasuke-kun!**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**valentina14**_

**For: _bekas silent reader _XD reviewer ke 100! Hore!**

_**.**_

_**Aren't we best friends?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sakura dan Suigetsu._

_Sakura dan Suigetsu._

_Sakura dan Suigetsu._

_Kencan._

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha untuk membuyarkan benaknya dari bayangan mereka. Menghela napas, ia menumpukan dahinya pada kedua tangannya.

Tidak berhasil.

_Deg_

_Deg_

Dan jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat juga tidak membantu. Telinganya yang mendadak menajam, berusaha untuk tidak 'menguping' pembicaraan lain yang bersangkutan dengan Sakura dan Suigetsu.

Ia menggertakkan giginya. Ini sia-sia. Ia tidak percaya bahwa gosip bodoh semacam itu bisa begitu memengaruhinya.

_Sakura dan Suigetsu._

_Sakura dan Suigetsu._

**Degdegdegdegdegdeg**

Dadanya panas. Setiap kali ia ingin membayangkan sesuatu yang lain, bayangan tentang mereka selalu datang kembali. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, kuku jarinya menusuk kulitnya.

_Brengsek. _

_Sakura, kau— apa kau nggak memikirkan waktu itu? Waktu kita di lapangan, waktu kau... kau menggenggam tanganku—_

_Brengsek. Brengsek. Brengsek!_

Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Secara perlahan ia menghembuskan napasnya. Beberapa kali ia mengulangnya.

Ia ingin menanyakannya pada gadis-gadis yang bergosip itu. Ia ingin bertanya, ingin memastikan, bahwa _tidak mungkin _Sakura bisa kencan dengan Suigetsu Houzuki. Ia bahkan tidak yakin apa Sakura _mengenal _Suigetsu. Sasuke ingin segera memastikannya, ingin segera menghilangkan rasa panas di dadanya.

Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia mengepalkan tangan semakin erat, dahinya berkerut seraya benaknya berkata, _Aku mikir apa sih? Sakura tidak mungkin kencan dengannya. Dia tidak mungkin kencan dengan siapa-siapa, karena—_

Otaknya buntu. Karena apa?

...

—_karena dia menyukaiku._

Ya, itu benar. Ia tahu sendiri kok, buktinya adalah semasa SMP dulu. Sakura tidak pernah berpaling ke yang lain, hanya Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. Sakura selalu menawarkannya bento, Sakura selalu mengintilinya, Sakura selalu mengintipnya saat ia main sepak bola, Sakura selalu dengan pipi memerah menyapanya tiap pagi, Sakura selalu berteriak "Sasuke-kun!" hingga ia capek sendiri, Sakura selalu— .._ada_, di sampingnya.

Sakura menyukainya, jadi dia tidak akan pernah kencan sama orang, yang bahkan setahu Sasuke tidak pernah kenal.

Semua itu hanya gosip. Rumor. Tidak lebih dari itu.

_Tak ada yang berubah._

Degup jantungnya melambat, kembali ke ritme _deg.. deg.. deg.. _yang biasa. Ia menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa rasa panas di dadanya mulai menghilang. Mengapa ia merasa... lega. Sasuke membuka matanya, merasakan cahaya menusuk penglihatannya. Ketika ia memandang sekeliling, kelas sudah semakin ramai.

Tapi ia masih tidak mengerti.

Rasanya hari ini yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah pulang dan tidur, bolos latihan sepak bola, terutama menghindari Itachi, dan... dan tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Ia masih memikirkan hal itu bahkan saat Kakashi-sensei sudah masuk untuk mengungumkan festival kebudayaan sekolah.

_Aku ini..._

_...kenapa?_

.

.

.

_KRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG_

"...—pa belajar. Selamat siang!"

Perkataan Shizune-sensei hanya masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri bagi Karin. Dengan raut wajah bete, ia memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan menyambar kacamatanya yang selama pelajaran ia lepas.

Kelasnya masih ribut oleh murid-murid yang hendak pulang, tapi ia sudah tak peduli lagi dan bergegas keluar kelas. Dihiraukannya seruan sayup-sayup "Kariiiiinnnn!" dari dalam, dan melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor-koridor Konoha Academy dan keluar wilayah sekolah itu.

".._berani-beraninya dia.. Cih, siapa sih emangnya cewek itu? Bahkan orangnya saja tidak terlalu terkenal—apa dia cuma cewek cupu berkacamata ya? Sial, dia tidak tahu sih apa akibatnya kalau—" _

Karin berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah bangunan. Ia mengamati cat gerbangnya yang sudah pada luntur dengan ekspresi datar. Matanya menyipit di balik kacamatanya, tidak sabaran menunggu gerombolan murid-murid yang sudah mulai keluar dari dalam bangunan tersebut.

"Bener banget kau! Mending, kita nyusun rencana buat liburan dari sekarang deh..."

"Eh, kelas kalian mau bikin apa buat festival kebudayaan? Kelasku mau bikin _Maid Cafe_... ntar mampir ya! Aku juga pasti mampir kok ke kelasmu,"

"...sekolah. Iya, nggak penting banget. Emang kapan sih festivalnya? Masih lama ya?"

"Nggak tau, palingan bentar lagi. Tiap kelas harus mulai ngerjain dari sekarang kalo mau sukses nanti. Lagian sih... si Pak Kepsek ngasih taunya mendadak banget..."

"Katanya kelasnya si berandalan Uzumaki itu malah belom ngerencanain ya? Hahaha! Payah banget, kelas kita aja udah mulai siap-siap—eh eh, itu si Uzumaki! Ssttt..."

"HAHAHA... NGGAK LUCU BANGET SIH!"

"HEH, KAU ITUUUU... Kalau kau begini terus, terpaksa aku harus mengambil tindakan lho!"

"Halah... nggak usah ngesok deh, kau bisa apaan sih memangnya? Tanding dulu, baru ngomong!"

"...Ggrrhh.. dasar gila-anjing... oke! Kuterima tantanganmu!"

"APA kau bilang? Gila anjing? Oke, dasar muka-ramen!"

"BERISIK! RAMEN ITU ENAK TAU! UDAH, AYO TANDING SEKARANG!"

"OKE!"

"..._pssst psst..."_

Karin hanya menatap bosan tingkah laku murid-murid itu. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat dua bocah kekanakkan yang daritadi kerjaannya hanya bertengkar itu berlari dan menghilang dari pandangan. Ia mendengus.

Masih banyak murid-murid yang keluar dari gerbang itu dalam waktu bersamaan, berdesak-desakkan sambil mengobrol atau berteriak-teriak (_sangat tidak elit_, begitu pikir Karin). Ramai sekali dan dalam sekejap membuatnya pusing, apalagi pandangan-pandangan aneh dan tatapan... _WHAT?_ ...bernapsu? Karin langsung memelototi mereka sambil bersidekap.

Tidak hanya satu dua, tapi banyak yang berbisik-bisik dengan suara yang, _duh_, tolong ya, yang namanya 'berbisik' itu ngomong pelan-pelan, bukannya keras-keras begitu! Ia menatap tajam pada dua orang cewek berkuncir dua yang langsung mengkeret melihatnya. Mereka kira, ia orang bego apa? Jelas saja ia masih bisa dengar!

"_Ngapain tuh, anak KA ke sini...?"_

"_Serem banget mukanya—jangan-jangan ada yang bikin masalah sama anak KA ya?"_

"_Boleh juga dia, oi Nakamura, dia cocok tuh jadi inceranmu yang berikutnya!"_

"_...gosip baru tuh. Eh, eh, lihat deh. Astaga! Ada satu lagi! ..wow, yang itu ganteng juga..."_

"_..serem banget mukanya. Lihat dong, dia kayak punya aura-aura nggak jelas begitu.. hiii udah ah, ganteng-ganteng tapi seram begitu—"_

Apa?

Ada anak KA juga?

Gadis berambut merah menyala itu memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba mencari di antara keurmunan putih-hitam itu, apakah ada yang memakai seragam biru tua seperti dirinya? Namun, ia sudah menyisir hampir setiap area dekat gerbang itu, tapi yang ada... ya hanya mereka-mereka saja.

'_Seperti gerombolan sapi_,' pikir Karin, melihat bagaimana seragam murid-murid KHS itu hitam dan putih. Ia jadi ingin tertawa sendiri.

Lalu ia kembali teringat pada tujuan utamanya kemari. Rasa panas itu kembali muncul di dadanya. Tanpa sadar, ia menghentakkan kaki keras, membuat beberapa murid yang melewatinya, menatapnya aneh (dan mungkin sedikit takut).

'_Pink, pink, pink, pink...'_

Mata Karin yang tajam menyisir kembali setiap sudutnya, mencoba mencari rambut yang mencolok itu.

'_Cokelat, cokelat, hitam, hitam, hitam, hitam lagi—argh, hitam saja semuanya! ...cokelat, pirang, pirang, hitam, cokelat, cokelat, ungu? Merah, merah, pirang, hitammmmm, cokelat... merah dan UNGU lagi—astaga, siapa yang punya rambut ungu? Dan... —PINK!'_

Dengan sigap, Karin langsung menerobos kerumunan murid-murid itu dengan seenaknya, tidak memedulikan seruan "aduh!" atau "woi!" atau "aaah!". Ia hanya ingin segera bertemu dengan anak itu, dan... dan...

...

..oke. Ia sudah terbebas dari kerumunan mesum anak-anak KHS itu (ia bersumpah ada yang memegang pantatnya tadi), dan sekarang...

SI PINKIE ITU MENGHILANG.

_Oh. Ya, bagus sekali. Aku sudah berjuang di antara para makhluk mesum itu, dan sekarang tidak ada hasilnya? Apa—_

Omelannya berhenti seketika.

_Itu. _

Itu dia, makhluk berambut pink (_WHAT? _Mana ada sih orang rambutnya _PINK?_) yang ia cari, berada di sudut tiang listrik. Karin menyipitkan mata, menatap makhluk itu dari atas sampai bawah, menilainya.

_Rambut pendek sebahu, badannya kecil, mungkin tingginya lebih pendek sedikit dariku. Jidatnya kelebaran, senyumnya kegedean, nggak terlalu feminim kayaknya, kelihatannya ia orang yang seenak jidat, dada rata, euh. _Karin menaikkan alis ala kritikus, melihat cewek pinkie itu menaiki bagian belakang sepeda dengan posisi duduk seperti laki-laki, bukan seperti gadis yang harusnya duduknya menyamping (agar anggun, pikir Karin). _Tidak anggun sama sekali! Dalam kata lain, dan dicetak tebal: ia __**BIASA SAJA**__!_

Ugh, mood Karin jadi semakin buruk. Anaknya biasa saja! Biasa banget, kecuali warna rambutnya yang ia curigai hasil cat itu.

Ia mengibaskan rambut merahnya ke belakang bahu, tatapan mata tajamnya sudah mengarah ke si Haruno Saki _whatever _itu. Ia baru saja berjalan dua langkah, tapi sosok yang muncul dari balik tiang listrik membuatnya berhenti di tempat, serasa disambar petir.

_..bohong ya..._

Orang yang baru muncul itu adalah si anak KA yang satu lagi, yang setahu Karin tidak pernah terlihat bersosialisasi, yang setahunya sangat jenius, yang kadar dinginnya tampaknya melebihi Sasuke-kun; mungkin karena dia lebih terlihat sangar dan menyeramkan, beda dari Sasuke-kun yang dinginnya terkesan cool.

_Apa hubungannya dengan anak-anak KA? Kenapa si Haruno itu bisa dekat dengan anak-anak KA, dan DIA, yang bahkan tak ada yang berani mendekati?_

Mata Karin mengikuti mereka saat sepeda itu melaju pergi, si cowok KA membonceng si pinkie. Begitu mereka menghilang dari pandangan, ia juga tahu bahwa anak-anak KHS yang tersisa juga menatap kejadian itu dengan bingung.

_... apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu spesial?_

.

.

.

.

"GAARAAAA!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai tipis, kakinya mengayuh pedal sepeda itu makin cepat, membuat angin berhembus mengenai mereka. Helaian rambut mereka berkibar.

"Gaara, Gaara-kun, Gaa-chan, aku sangat sangat _sangat _berharap kau nggak akan membuatku mati hari ini. Aku masih punya banyak mimpi, Kami-samaaa! Dan aku nggak mau mati konyol karena jatuh dari sepeda. Jadi, _tolong_, jangan cepat-cepat ngayuhnya. Atau aku akan—GYAAAAAAAA, GAARA-KUN AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU NANTIIII!" jerit Sakura, jari-jarinya mencengkram kemeja Gaara. Ia bisa merasakan sepeda itu oleng ke kiri, dan—

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Sakura," balas Gaara sambi lalu, kayuhannya semakin cepat dan cepat dan—mereka sudah menukik _danmerekaakanjatuh—_

"_AAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

Angin berhembus kencang, rambut Sakura berkibar mengenai wajahnya.

Begitu sampai di bawah tanjakan, Gaara memelankan laju sepedanya. Ia tidak menoleh, tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai.

"Kau beruntung kita berada di tempat yang sepi. Aku ragu orang-orang akan senang mendengar teriakanmu." katanya.

Sakura melototi punggungnya. Ia memukul bahunya, "Kalau kau nggak ngayuh secepat itu, aku juga nggak akan teriak! ...tapi benar juga. Di sini cuma ada padang rumput dan pohon. Jadi... siapa peduli kalau aku TERIAK-TERIAK, HAH?" ia benar-benar melakukan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia terus mengayuh melewati jalan tanah merah, dengan pepohonan di sampingnya. Pohon-pohon yang berada di tempat itu tinggi-tinggi, dengan dedaunan yang lebat, menaungi mereka. Cahaya matahari mengintip dari sela-sela daunnya, membuat sinarnya seperti titik-titik di tanah. Suasananya nyaman, teduh, dan bau tanah. Mau hujan atau tidak... tiap hari mereka lewati juga selalu berbau tanah; seperti habis hujan.

Dan jalanannya juga sering becek. Apalagi bertanah merah, sudah dipastikan tiap hari Gaara pulang dengan roda-roda sepedanya kotor. Daun-daunnya juga berguguran walaupun saat itu belum masuk musim gugur. Daunnya membuat jejak berbau embun di sisi-sisi jalan.

Gaara selalu lewat sini setiap pulang, atau setiap mengantar Sakura pulang. Sakura pasti lupa bagaimana mereka pertama kali pulang boncengan berdua, tapi Gaara selalu ingat. Alasan Sakura adalah karena tasnya yang mulai berat dan kepenuhan. Dan jarak ke rumahnya agak jauh, Sakura mengeluh soal itu hampir tiap hari, sampai akhirnya Gaara menghela napas dan menawarkannya untuk naik ke sepedanya (yang ia bawa, karena - Sakura benar juga, jalan sambil membawa tas yang berat itu tidak enak). Tas ransel Sakura dicantelkan di kedua gagang setangnya, agar seimbang. Tasnya sendiri tetap ia pakai.

Rumah mereka arahnya sama, tapi beda persimpangan. Makanya Gaara memutar lewat jalan ini, hingga setelah mengantar Sakura, ia tidak usah memutar balik lagi.

Gaara mendengus pelan, sebuah senyuman tersembunyi di bibirnya. Entah sejak kapan mereka jadi sering pulang bareng begini—tapi yah... ia juga tak keberatan. Dasar Sakura... sudah merepotkan, kadang ceroboh, tapi toh ia tetap berada di samping gadis itu (dan kelihatannya ia tidak begitu ingin pergi juga).

"Gaara-kun," panggil Sakura.

Ia tidak menjawab. Pandangannya masih di depan.

"Aku mau coba berdiri—"

"Jangan."

"Tapi—"

"Jangan."

"Kena—"

"Nanti jatuh."

Sakura manyun. Ia mencibir pelan, lalu mengulurkan satu tangan untuk mengacak-acak rambut Gaara.

"Sakura, stop membuat rambutku seperti sarang burung walet."

Ia cekikikkan, dan dengan isengnya terus saja mengacak rambut merahnya. Ia selalu menikmati bagaimana helaian rambut Gaara yang terasa halus walau kadang basah karena keringat, mengenai jari-jarinya. Ia berhenti saat rambutnya sudah mencuat ke mana-mana. Sakura menjulurkan lidah, walau sudah pasti Gaara tidak melihatnya. "Makanyaaa, aku berdiri ya?"

"Kuturunkan kau di jalan."

"Aa... kau nggak akan berani, Gaara-kun."

Gaara menhela napas panjang, "Tentu saja tidak. Jangan macam-macam."

"Kau perhatian sekali," sahut Sakura, dan tanpa memedulikan peringatan Gaara, ia menggenggam bahu Gaara erat, menggunakan tenaganya untuk membangkitkan pantatnya. Sesaat setelah pantatnya tidak menjejak sadel sepeda, ia gemetar. Otot-otot kakinya menegang. Otomatis, Gaara memelankan kecepatannya, menoleh ke belakang, dahinya berkerut.

"Sakura—"

"Yeaaaaayy!" pekik Sakura girang. Ia sudah berdiri dengan nyaman, angin semilir membuat rambut pendeknya menghalangi pandangannya dan menggelitik hidungnya. Matanya berbinar, ia menoleh saat pepohonan menghilang dan tergantikan oleh pagar kayu dan padang rumput luas.

"Mataharinya! Lihat, lihat mataharinya Gaara-kun!" tunjuk Sakura, melepaskan satu pegangan dari bahu Gaara. Matanya tertuju pada cahaya oranye keemasan di ufuk barat, langit biru mulai meredup menjadi senja. Sore hari sudah tiba, sekelompok burung terbang melewati matahari. Sakura terpaku.

Gaara menoleh sekilas. _Sudah semakin sore_, pikirnya. _Harus segera dibawa pulang_.

Dan dengan itu, ia mengayuh lebih cepat.

"Gaara-kun, lihat, aku mau ngelepasin tanganku. Dua-duanya—" gadis itu melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu Gaara, merentangkannya begitu lebar sehingga ia terlihat sedang terbang.

"Nanti jatuh—"

"Apaan? Eh iya, nanti bantuin buat PR ya—_ohtidak_," mata hijau Sakura melebar. "_KYAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

"!" Gaara menoleh begitu cepat, panik menguasainya saat mendengar jeritan itu. Matanya melebar saat ia melihat tubuh Sakura oleng dan seakan melayang...

_Gawat_, Gaara secepat kilat melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari setang, otot-ototnya menegang saat jarinya tak dapat meraih tangan Sakura yang masih menggapai. Jeritan Sakura melengking di telinganya, dan untuk sedetik, jantungnya berhenti berdetak (_jangan sampai jatuh, jangan—)_. Lalu jarinya bertemu dengan jari yang lain, dan sekuat mungkin ia menariknya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan jalanan menjadi miring, dan roda-roda sepedanya berputar tanpa arah. Sepedanya oleng karena kedua tangannya sudah sibuk dengan Sakura.

_Kalau sudah begini, biarkan kami jatuh berdua._

Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pandangan yang mengabur. Pusing dan mata seakan berputar, dan jika waktu bisa dilambatkan, maka dunia seakan terbalik. Mata Gaara terisi bayangan mentari yang oranye dan langit yang biru dan tanah merah yang becek dan pepohonan dan wangi tanah basah dan besi-besi keras sepedanya dan warna merah muda—

_GUBRAK_!

...

"A-aa..."

"Aaaww..."

"Sakura, kau..." menghela napas (kelewat) panjang. "Kita mampir ke minimarket," putusnya.

Gadis itu mengerang dengan suara tidak jelas. Sakura meringis merasakan nyeri dan sakit yang amat sangat datang dari kaki kirinya. Begitu ia membuka matanya, pandangannya langsung tertuju ke luka pink yang setengah basah di lututnya, baretan berupa garis merah dalam melintang di atas luka itu, mengeluarkan darah. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, sementara siku tangannya pun juga terasa nyeri.

Matanya buram oleh air mata yang muncul, refleks karena rasa pedih dari kaki tangan, dan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa berat. Lalu otaknya teringat kata-kata Gaara.

Eh. _Kok nggak nyambung sih? Kenapa jadi minimarket? Gaara-kun error ya?_

"_Gaara-kuuuun_," tapi yang keluar malah erangan tidak jelas. Gaara juga tersungkur di sebelahnya, berniat untuk membantunya tapi malah jungkir balik ikut jatuh.

Gaara menghela napas dan sekuat tenaga berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya. Posisinya yang menindih setengah tubuh Sakura kini berubah menjadi duduk. Ada rasa sakit dari sikunya, dan benar saja—ada bekas seperti teriris yang berwarna merah tajam.

Ia menghela napas lagi sebelum bangkit dari posisinya. Seragamnya juga ternodai tanah. Ia menarik Sakura berdiri, ribut sebentar saat Sakura hampir terjerambab lagi. Ia mendirikan sepedanya dengan satu tangan, dan mereka kembali menaiki sepeda itu dengan hati-hati.

"Pegang erat-erat."

"Oke!"

...

"Gaara-kun, aku mau coba duduk ngadep belakang deh—"

"Nggak."

"...oke."

Sore itu, mereka mampir ke minimarket (yang ternyata tujuannya untuk membeli obat merah dan plester). Gaara mengobati luka Sakura dengan tingkat kesabaran tinggi. Akhirnya mereka mengerjakan PR Sakura bersama-sama di taman tempat mereka (kedua kalinya) bertemu (setelah Sakura memohon-mohon dengan "ayolaaahh Gaara-kun... aku membutuhkanmu.. nanti kutraktir es krim deh!"). Sepeda Gaara terlupakan di sudut taman, roda-rodanya kotor oleh tanah merah.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Konoha High School

"SEPAKAT YA!"

Koor suara "IYEEEE" murid-murid kelas C-1 terdengar. Si pengurus kelas alias Kiba mengangguk-angguk dari depan kelas.

Dari kursi belakang, Sukima melemparkan kertas yang diremas ke arah Kiba.

"Oooi! Itu ditulis dong, kegiatan kita apaan di papan!" serunya sambil mengangkat kaki ke atas meja, "kau pengurus kelas apa bukan sih!"

"Aaaah, berisik kau!" umpat Kiba sambil melotot. Ia meraih kapur putih dan mulai menulis di papan. Ia merutuk, _gimana caranya sih aku bisa kepilih jadi pengurus kelas._

Yang lain menatap tulisan Kiba.

**Buat festival kebudayaan sekolah nih!**

**kegiatan kelas C-1:**

"**drama"**

"Oh iya, dramanya apaan neeehh?" teriak Kiba lagi.

Kini seisi kelas dahinya berkerut. Mereka sibuk berpikir.

"Kita harus cepet-cepet nih kalo mau latihan, festival udah dekat lho!"

Beberapa mendengus sambil menggerutu, "Lagian kau juga yang nggak bener jadi pengurus kelas. Kan waktu itu sudah dibilangin, tapi kau pasti lupa," Kiba pura-pura tidak mendengar itu.

Setelah hening lama, Sakura jadi tidak tahan untuk nyeletuk.

"Romeo and Juliet!" serunya, mengalihkan perhatian satu kelas.

"Aah, susah susah," Kiba geleng-geleng berlagak Ketua, "lagian ceritanya terlalu dramatis, ah!"

"Yee, namanya juga DRAMA!" bela Sakura, "ya pasti dramatis lah!"

Yang lain ikut mengangguk, mulai berceloteh dengan teman sebangkunya. Tapi Kiba angkat bicara lagi.

"Ogah! Kan akhir-akhirnya ada ciumannya kan?"

Kata-katanya itu langsung membangkitkan semangat cowok-cowok.

"Woooi! Udah dramanya itu aja!" seru para cowok kompak.

"Huuu, waktu ada gituannya aja, langsung pada rusuh!" anak perempuan meledek mereka dengan jempol mengacung ke bawah.

"Tar dulu woi! Bentar," lerai Kiba, menghentikan perang cowok dan cewek yang adu pelototan. Saat melihat tak ada yang mendengarkannya, ia berteriak, "WOOOOOI!"

Seisi kelas menghadap ke arah Kiba dengan wajah merengut.

"Nih," mulainya, "kalau ada ciumannya, percuma woi kalau ceweknya nggak 'oke'! Lha, di kelas ini," ia memandang ke arah para cewek, "nggak ada yang sesuai dengan kriteria!"

"APAAN TUH MAKSUDNYAAAA?" para cewek langsung bergerak hendak menerkam Kiba.

Pemuda bertato di pipinya itu hanya nyengir tak bersalah. Ia mengangkat tangannya sambil berkata, "_Peace_! Tapi emang bener ka—"

"INUZUKAAAAAA, MATI KAU!"

_BAK BIK BUK_

Yang lain hanya tertawa ngakak melihat penderitaan Kiba yang kelelep ditiban cewek-cewek. Setelah beberapa menit penuh umpatan dan jeritan, Kiba akhirnya dilepaskan dari jeweran maut para cewek. Ia tersungkur di depan dengan wajah 'tak berbentuk'.

"Aaw..." erang Kiba memegang telinga dan pipinya. Ia memandang ke salah satu gadis yang duduk di kursi dengan wajah puas, "Gila kau, Sakura! Sakit tahu!"

"Salah sendiriii..." seru Sakura sambil tos dengan Isaribi, gadis berambut indigo (namun lebih terang dari rambut Hinata) yang sebenarnya daritadi hanya ikut-ikutan saja di belakang, tidak ikut menyiksa si Kiba itu. Keduanya menyeringai (Sakura saja sih, Isaribi hanya nyengir-nyengir kecil) dengan _sound effect _keplokan tepuk tangan para cewek. Yang cowok dengan kejamnya tertawa, sambil teriak-teriak _"mampus.." _

Untungnya masih ada yang berbaik hati membantu Kiba. Shino dengan setia kawannya mengangkat lengan Kiba untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Makasih, Shino... kau memang sahabat sejati.." Kiba berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Dih," Shino ngeloyor.

Yang lain kembali menertawakan wajah Kiba yang bengong.

Setelah terpingkal-pingkal melihat Kiba yang murung berjalan ke kursinya, Sakura berseru, "Jadinya apaaa?"

Sekarang para anak cewek menjawab dan mengeluarkan usulannya.

"Cinderella!"

"Jangan... Pocahontas gimana?"

"Tarzan aja sekalian,"

"Lion King..."

"Gimana cara kita main jadi singa?"

"Ya pakai kostumnya lah.."

"Yee, kau sendiri saja yang jadi Rafiki. Atau... MUFASA,"

"Arrgh, curang kan! Pas Sakura saja... langsung pada jawab. Lha, pas aku... diem semua," Kiba semakin muram di tempat duduknya. "Huh... si Ino ke mana sih? Kalo ada kan dia bisa mendukungku—"

"Kau minta dijewer lagi ya," ancam Sakura, lalu ia bergumam, "oya, tapi benar juga—di mana Ino...?"

Akhirnya Sakura yang semakin pusing beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan ke depan kelas, mengambil alih tugas Kiba, padahal ia bukan pengurus kelas. Ia menaiki undakan kayu agar lebih tinggi.

"Yang benar nih! Usulnya ditulis dulu deh," putusnya. Ia mengambil kapur dan mengetuk-ngetukkannya di papan, membuat beberapa debu berjatuhan.

"Lion King!"

"Eeh... Harry Potter deh!"

"Hei.. mana bisa Harry Potter..." Sakura bersidekap, "nggak ditulis ya,"

"Ya sudah, Hamlet!"

"Wah... sok Shakespeare kau..."

"Hei.. kalau bisa jangan ada yang ciumannya dong—"

"Cinderella!"

"Beauty and The Beast!"

Yang cowok langsung protes, "Kok putri-putrian semuaaa?"

Dahi Sakura mulai berkedut-kedut, "Ya makanya kasih usul dooong,"

"Hachiko!"

"Putri Kaguya!"

"Si Kancil Pencuri Melon!"

"Ah, udah ah, tambah ngaco saja," gerutu Sakura sementara para anak cowok cekikikkan.

Tiba-tiba—_**BRAK!**_

Pintu digeser dengan keras, membuat semuanya terlonjak kaget. Ino, dengan rambut pirangnya yang biasanya halus terawat kini kusut, masuk ke dalam kelas dengan raut wajah murka.

"KIBA INUZUKA!" jeritan melengking Ino menghiasi hari Kiba, yang langsung duduk tegak di kursinya.

"Y-ya, siap tegak komandan," gagap Kiba langsung cengar cengir melihat aura gelap di sekeliling Ino yang menghentak-hentakkan kaki menghampirinya.

"_Ke mana saja kau hah... hingga cuma aku yang ikut rapat... Semua pengurus kelas dipanggil tahu... lalu aku ditanya, 'apa drama yang akan dilakukan kelasmu untuk festival?' dan aku tak tahu harus jawab apa..._" desisan dan pelototan tajam Ino membuat Kiba semakin menciut di tempat duduknya, "_aku jadi yang disalahkan... padahal salahMU yang nggak ngasih tahu kelas kita untuk berembuk milih dramanya dari kemaren-kemaren..._"

"I-iya, _g-gomen_ Ino-sama—"

"Padahal KAU yang Ketuanya! Aku cuma wakil tapi apa? AKU yang disuruh ini itu! AKU yang disalahin gara-gara KAU yang harusnya jadi ketua malah nggak ada! Jadi malah AKU yang nentuin dramanya!"

"HAAAAAAHHHH? _WHAT_?" seru satu kelas kompak dengan mata membelalak lebar. Kiba mangap.

Kekesalan Ino semakin menjadi, "YA BETUL. _AKU _yang nentuin dramanya karena Pak Kepsek sudah nanyain semua kelas. Tinggal kelas kita doang, dan KAU malah nggak ada! Bagus sekali ya," sindirnya sambil melirik tajam Kiba, "hari ini ternyata hari terakhir dan semua kelas harus sudah _fix _bakal melakukan apa. Katanya, rapat ini udah diberitahu ke tiap kelas—ke KETUA tiap kelas. Tapi malah aku yang disamber Anko-sensei untuk masuk rapat padahal aku nggak tahu apa-apa,"

"Tahu nggak, yang lain sudah pada cengok dan ngegosip waktu ngeliat aku nggak ngomong juga! Aku jadi malu tahu, jadi wakil dari satu-satunya kelas yang sama sekali nggak ada persiapannya—sudah gitu, ketuanya nggak ada lagi!" semprot Ino pada Kiba lagi.

Sementara Kiba berusaha memohon ampun pada Yang Mulia Ino, Naruto angkat bicara, "Tenang, tenang," ia sok dewasa, "trus dramanya apa—"

"Cinderella," potong Ino, matanya masih men-_deathglare _Kiba.

"A-APAAA?"

"Ino! Kau kan tahu sendiri cewek-cewek di kelas kita sangat sedikit, gimana caranya bisa—"

"Kalau gitu, cowoknya juga harus berperan," lalu Ino berpaling ke para cowok (yang merasakan firasat buruk), "..jadi cewek."

Dan histeria dimulai.

"NGGAK!"

"NOOOOO NO NO BISA HANCUR REPUTASIKUUUU,"

"OGAH BANGET! NGGAK MAU IKUT AH!"

"HEH!" Ino membentak mereka sambil membenturkan telapak tangannya pada meja Kiba (si Kiba langsung mundur sedikit demi sedikit), "jangan salahin aku dong! Mau bagaimana lagi? Refleks yang ada di otakku itu—kalau masih nggak terima, salahin ketuamu yang nggak bilang dari kemaren-kemaren!" tunjuknya pada Kiba yang sudah mundur 5 centi ke belakang.

Kiba tambah mengkeret saja begitu melihat pelototan para cowok padanya, yang seolah menyalahkannya dengan tatapan: '_ini semua gara-gara kauuuu...' _lalu tatapan dari Sukima: '_awas kau Inuzuka...'_

Kiba menelan ludah. Ia tergagap, "E-eh! Aku punya alasan! Tadi aku nggak ikut rapat itu karena lagi sakit perut, jadi harus ke toilet. Waktu udah selesai, eh koridor-koridor sudah sepi. Jadi kukira sudah pada masuk kelas!"

Melihat pandangan tidak percaya (terutama dari Ino), ia langsung berdiri sambil nge-_peace _dengan kedua jarinya, "Eh, serius! Beneran! Suwer!" ia memperlihatkan tanda _peace_-nya ke mana-mana.

"Itu alasan murahan, Kiba Inuzuka-_chan_," balasan 'manis' Ino membuat Kiba merinding sedikit.

"Hei, Inoo... aku serius kali ini! Gara-gara penjual manisan yang dijual di pinggir jalanan itu—manisan mangga! Udah terkenal kok, banyak yang beli. Memang rasanya enak... tapi sebenarnya—"

"Nggak usah banyak cing cong kau, mau promosi di sini? Hah, udah deh. Pokoknya Kiba, kau musuhku sekarang! Hah!" seru Ino mengibaskan rambutnya dan berbalik menuju tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Kiba yang mengelus dada karena Ino sudah pergi.

"Kira-kira kita bakal jadi apa ya...?"

"Nanti siapa dong yang jadi Cinderella?"

"Hmm..."

Mendengar obrolan itu, Ino memekik sekali lagi, "Aaaahh... tokoh-tokohnya...!" lalu ia berpaling pada Kiba, menatapnya tajam, "KIBA! URUSIN NIH!"

"Hah? Eh... kau saja deh, Ino.. Aku kan tidak tahu tentang Cinderella! Kau kan cewek... nah," Kiba cengar-cengir. Yang lainnya menahan diri untuk menimpuk kepalanya ("_dasar bodoh! Kalau gitu sih dia bakal bikin Ino ngamuk lagi.."_).

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Ino hanya mencibir, "Sudah kuduga. Semuaaaanya aku yang mengerjakan," sindirnya sambil berjalan ke depan kelas.

Gadis berambut pirang itu memutar matanya ke atas, sedang berpikir. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa saja tokoh di Cinderella, dan menuliskannya. Ia baru sampai ke 'kakak tiri 1' dan 'kakak tiri 2' saat ia mengeluh sebal.

"Kibaaaaaaaa!" serunya pada cowok itu.

Kiba hanya cengengesan, "Mohon bantuannya ya _Ino-chaann_," ia berkata dengan nada sok imut.

Ino misuh-misuh, sebelum berteriak ke Sakura dan meminta bantuannya untuk mengingat-ingat para tokoh Cinderella.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit penuh jeritan dan omelan di antara keduanya, semua tokoh sudah lengkap tertulis.

Karena malas berteriak-teriak, Ino menyuruh semuanya untuk menuliskan nama orang yang menurut mereka cocok untuk peran itu di kertas. Ia berseru menunjuk nama sebuah peran, lalu yang lain bergegas menulis. Akhirnya, dikumpulkan sudah kertas-kertas kecil yang disesuaikan berdasarkan nama perannya.

Ino dan Sakura memilah-milah kertas itu dan menghitung jumlah suara, kemudian menuliskannya di satu kertas. Anak cewek yang lain terkadang maju dan mengintip kegiatan mereka.

Setelah menit-menit yang dihabiskan oleh obrolan dan bergosip, juga tidur (para cowok), Ino dan Sakura berteriak bersamaan, "SELESAI!"

Yang lain langsung menatap mereka penasaran. Dengan tidak sabar, mereka langsung bersahut-sahutan ingin mereka agar cepetan membacakannya.

"Iya, iya, sabar!" seru Sakura. Ia menggenggam kertas itu seperti sedang membacakan titah raja.

"Oke, buat tikus-tikus, ada Sukima... Shino... Kiba.."

"APA!" teriak Kiba, bangun dari tidurnya.

"Nggak usah protes!" semprot Ino. Ia berganti membacakan.

"Ibu perinya.. Isaribi," Ino mengerjapkan mata, menatap gadis itu. Isaribi memang cocok menjadi seorang ibu peri, dengan perawakannya yang mungil dan terlihat baik hati. Sayang sekali, ia sering bolos sekolah gara-gara badannya yang lemah terhadap penyakit.

Sakura melanjutkan, "Kakak tiri 1, Ino,"

"HAH!" Ino melotot, lalu ia berkata, "Kakak tiri 2, Sakura!"

"HAH!" kali ini gantian Sakura yang melotot. Mereka lalu berteriak bersamaan.

"HAAAAAAHHHH!"

Mengabaikan cekikikkan cowok-cowok, Ino merengek, "Kenapa kalian memilihku jadi ini siiihh..."

"Karena kalian kan duo cewek paling ribut di kelas!" kompaklah para cowok menjawab.

Mereka berdua hanya melemas. Hancur sudah impian menjadi tokoh utama.

"Buat tokoh Pangeran," lanjut Ino, tidak terlalu semangat seperti tadi. Lalu matanya membulat. "Wow, ini tidak disangka-sangka," katanya.

Sakura melirik kertas itu, matanya ikut membesar.

"Iya ya," ia mengangguk setuju, "ini sangat aneh,"

"Keajaiban dunia,"

"Mukjizat,"

"AAAAH, SIAPA SIH?" seru cewek-cewek tidak sabar. Mereka berharap-harap cemas.

Ino dan Sakura saling melirik.

"Pangerannya adalah..."

Seisi kelas menahan napas.

3..

2..

1!

"NARUTO!"

Hening.

_Krik... krik..._

"Nggak mungkin." kata satu cowok.

"Iya." kata yang lain sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"HA HA! TENTU SAJA! AKU KAN _ALWAYS _JADI TOKOH UTAMA GITU LOH!" teriak Naruto penuh kemenangan sambil meninju udara. Ia sudah jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri di tempat duduknya. Beberapa cowok juga berbisik-bisik penuh konspirasi, rupanya mereka kompak menuliskan nama Naruto (karena tidak ada yang mau dipermalukan sebagai tokoh utama).

Sementara anak cewek...

Mereka kelihatannya masih syok. Mereka mematung dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Ha ha ha! Sudah dibilangin juga..." Naruto masih saja berceloteh.

"..oke. Lanjut ke Cinderella," Sakura berdeham-deham.

"Nah.. yang jadi Cinderella adalaaaaah... Matsuri!"

Yang cewek diam-diam menggerutu. _Iyalah, _Matsuri kan cewek paling anggun di kelas mereka, tidak menandak-nandak dan menjerit-jerit seperti _banshee_. Tidak anggun juga sih, tapi ia pendiam dan pemalu, tipe kesukaan cowok-cowok KHS. Dan yang menambah nilai plus, wajahnya lumayan imut. Pantaslah para cowok yang sekarang ini menghembuskan napas lega, pada memilihnya.

Tapi memang benar sih. Stok cewek anggun dan pendiam sekaligus cantik di sekolah ini bisa dihitung pakai jari. Di kelas ini ada Matsuri. Di kelas B-1, ada Hinata. Yang lain sih... sudah tak usah ditanya lagi.

Mereka tahu kenapa para cewek yang berada di KHS pada suka jejeritan. Karena, ya... stok cewek yang anggun sudah diambil oleh Konoha Academy!

"Oya," Ino melanjutkan, "karena cewek-ceweknya sedikit dan sudah terbatas juga pada peran masing-masing, jadi ada yang _double _buat jadi pasangan dansa waktu adegan dansanya,"

"HAH? Jadi ada yang dansa sama cowok, gitu?"

"YAP!" Ino terkekeh menyeramkan, "kecuali Naruto tentu saja. Naruto kan udah satu peran, jadi dia nggak bakalan ganti-ganti jadi cewek."

Para cowok sudah seperti tercekik. Beberapa misuh-misuh (_"tahu gitu mending jadi pangeran deh!"_), sementara Naruto hanya cengar-cengir saja.

Sakura menghela napas.

Entah kenapa, ia mempunyai firasat kalau drama ini akan menjadi sangaaaaat tak terlupakan.

.

.

.

"Ino, kau sudah ngafalin dialogmu sampai mana?"

Gadis berambut pink itu duduk di kursi depan Ino, tangannya menggenggam berlembar-lembar kertas yang dijepret menjadi satu. Sakura menatap sahabatnya, yang saat itu sedang menunduk sambil memilah-milah bukunya.

"Inooo, dengar nggak sih?" Sakura mulai kesal karena daritadi dikacangin. Sementara gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan poni menutupi wajahnya itu tetap terdiam. Kali ini, Ino menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sibuk memilah.

Begitu Ino mengangkat wajahnya, Sakura membelalak.

"_Pig_! Kau kenapa!" seru Sakura terkejut, khawatir menatap mata Ino yang bengkak dan berkantung hitam.

Ino menatapnya muram. Lalu ia mengibaskan tangan, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa,"

Sakura memegang bahu Ino, menatap tajam matanya, "Bohong sekali. Ada apa sih? Pagi-pagi begini dan matamu seperti habis mengeluarkan banjir bandang," tatap Sakura.

Gadis itu mengusap matanya yang berair, "Nah. Nggak apa-apa kok. Ummh... kau tahu nggak, Jidat, kalau kau menjadi salah satu orang yang digosipin belakangan ini?" Jelas sekali terlihat kalau Ino hendak mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ha?" Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya, "apa?"

"Yah, gitu deh," Ino membuka kaca yang ia bawa ke mana-mana, dan memerhatikan matanya, "mereka bingung dan penasaran dan terutama, _iri_, karena _kau _bisa dekat dengan anak KA,"

"..."

"Trus, aku jadi jarang melihatmu abis pulang sekolah. Kau pulang telat terus kan? Trus—katanya kau pulang bareng cowok dari KA itu ya? Banyak yang melihatmu, tahu," Ino menutup kacanya dengan keras, "kamu kok nggak cerita-cerita lagi sih? Aku jadi ngerasa kayak kau menyimpan banyak rahasia. Cowok yang suka ngeboncengmu itu cowok pindahan kan? Banyak yang jadi iri sama kamu, tapi mereka diam saja. Kau... kita ini kan _sahabat_, kalau sahabat itu bisa saling bercerita kan?" nada suara Ino tiba-tiba meninggi.

Sakura mundur. Ia menggenggam kertasnya lebih erat. Raut wajahnya terlihat kaget, dan...

Ino menghela napas pelan. Ia menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik telinga, membuat kedua matanya yang bengkak dan berkantung terlihat jelas. Ia menatap sekitarnya—kelas itu masih sepi. Pandangannya kembali ke Sakura.

"_Gomen _Jidat, aku sedang pusing tadi," ia beralasan, namun Sakura tahu pasti kebohongan yang tercetak di kedua mata birunya. Ino bangkit dari tempat duduknya, rambutnya yang panjang bergoyang-goyang, "Aku ke toilet dulu ya,"

Sebelum Ino sempat pergi, Sakura berseru, "Apa ini tentang Sai?"

Ino tidak menjawab, melainkan langsung melesat keluar seolah tak mendengarnya. Sakura baru akan bangkit untuk mengejarnya, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Mungkin Ino sedang ingin sendiri.

.

.

.

"_Hei! Baca skripnya yang benar dong!"_

"_Iya bos..."_

"_Ehem. Wahai Putri yang cantik. Siapakah yang paling tampan di dunia? ...eh, itu dialognya Snow White ya,"_

"_Dialognya juga nggak ngaco kayak gitu tahu!"_

"_ULANG!"_

"_Ehm ehm. Wahai Putri yang cantik, sepatumu ketinggalan lho,"_

"_NARUTOOOOO!"_

"_Sori, sori! Cuma grogi kok, tenang saja..."_

"_...ugh, jangan sampai kau lakukan itu pas festival ya."_

_**.**_

"_Dekorasinya gimana ini?"_

"_Lukisannya ditaruh di situ. Bukan, ke kiri lagi."_

"_Udah?"_

"_Jangan deh, ke kanan saja. Eeeh, kelebihan itu! Ke kiri dikit. Trus mundur, eits, ntar nabrak! Majuan berapa senti... stop! Okeh, sekarang pot bunganya, nanti ditaruh di pinggir saja biar bisa cepet dipindahin. Taruh di situ. Bukan di sana, astaga. Di situ. _Bukan, _di __**situ**__. Yak."_

_**.**_

"_Cinderella! Cuci bajuku, setrika rambutku, ambilin kuteksku!"_

"_...kayaknya ada yang salah dari dialognya deh."_

"_Jangan banyak cing-cong kau! Cepeeeetttt!"_

"_Ba-baik kak..."_

"_Mukamu jangan sok _innocent _gitu! Apaan tuh! Muak aku, tahu nggak sih. Muak. MUAK!"_

"_Iya, iya... Nggak usah terlalu dramatis gitu Saku—"_

"_Ini lagi, diem saja deh!"_

"_Kau juga Ino, jangan kaku begi—"_

"_Kau bilang aku apa? Kaku? KAKU?"_

"_...mereka memang cocok sama peran ini ya."_

**.**

Akhirnya setelah berhari-hari yang penuh warna, dengan keributan satu kelas yang kelimpungan mempersiapkan drama mendadak itu—dilengkapi dengan ributnya Kiba yang protes karena kostum tikusnya yang terlalu gendut, duo ribut Sakura dan Ino dengan aktingnya yang melebihi kedramatisan sinetron, Naruto yang terus saja berdeham-deham grogi sambil cengar-cengir kalau sudah mulai bagiannya, Matsuri yang malang karena terus dimaki-maki oleh kakak-kakak tirinya, Inaho dan lainnya yang kerjaannya makan manisan pepaya terus, dan banyak peristiwa-peristiwa ajaib yang terjadi.

Akhirnya.

Datanglah.

Hari.

Ini.

**Hari H, Festival Kebudayaan Konoha High School**

Urutan festival sekolahnya memang KHS dulu, baru esoknya KA. Maka, hari ini murid-murid Konoha Academy bisa mampir dan melihat-lihat.

Hal itulah yang terjadi saat cowok-cowok dan cewek-cewek KA masuk ke gerbang KHS. Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu para murid sekolah ini, karena mereka bisa sekalian memandangi 'pemandangan' yang jarang terjadi. Sudah diduga oleh para gurunya, bahwa dari pagi murid-muridnya sudah nongkrong di depan gerbang, menunggu kedatangan _mereka_.

_Tap _

_Tap _

_Tap_

Mata murid laki-laki langsung membulat begitu melihat pemandangan 'indah' yang masuk. Di mata mereka sudah terpampang pemandangan padang rumput bunga dan gunung-gunung indah serta burung berkicau... Ekspresi penuh mimpi tercetak di wajah mereka.

Gadis-gadis yang melenggang masuk begitu anggun dan santun, jauh berbeda dari murid cewek KHS yang suka 'bodo amat' masuknya. Langkah-langkah mereka pendek dan hati-hati, jauh berbeda dengan murid cewek KHS yang masuk pakai langkah-langkah gajah.

Aura di sekeliling mereka juga berbeda, terlihat _sparkle _dan kilauan cahaya bintang gemerlap yang kelap-kelip mengelilingi mereka (hanya di pandangan cowok-cowok KHS yang suka lebay, tentu saja). Angin melambai lembut rambut mereka hingga berkibar, secara halus mereka mengaduh dan menyibak rambut mereka dari pipi.

"O-uoohh..."

Sepertinya pikiran cowok-cowok itu sudah mulai berkabut oleh hal-hal tidak jelas dan lebay dan juga... _mesum. _

Sekarang gantian anak cewek yang histeris.

Mulailah rombongan para cowok tampan dengan aura yang jauh berbeda masuk. Pandangan mata mereka tenang, langkah-langkahnya tegas. Aura yang mereka keluarkan _cool_ dan dewasa. Mereka tidak peduli ataupun melirik sekelilingnya, terus berjalan lurus.

Mereka yang membuat mata para cewek berubah menjadi hati.

_Sasori..._

_Deidara..._

_Sai..._

_Neji..._

_Gaara..._

_Sasuke..._

"K-KYAAAAAA!" jerit anak-anak cewek yang mimisan karena terlalu terpesona melihat mereka berjalan _sekaligus_. Itu pun baru sebagian.

Yang diteriaki sih, cuek saja.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tangan di saku. Ia belum pernah masuk ke sekolah ini. Alisnya berkedut saat ia teringat sms dari Naruto yang menerornya untuk menonton drama kelasnya. Dia sudah pasti ingin pamer karena dapat peran utama, Sasuke mendengus.

Ia melihat dari sudut matanya, Gaara dengan santai berjalan masuk lorong sekolah itu, seakan sudah tahu jelas ke mana harus berjalan. Ia mendecih sebal.

Terpaksa harus bertanya, pikirnya.

Tapi sayangnya, keberuntungan sedang tidak dipihaknya. Baru saja ia ingin menghampiri salah satu stan untuk bertanya, gerombolan cewek-cewek dengan hati di matanya berjalan bersamaan ke arahnya.

Matanya membesar.

_Oh, shit._

_**Fan-girls.**_

**.**

_Sementara itu..._

"CEPET CEPET! PAKE BAJUNYA! SUDAH MAU KE ADEGAN SELANJUTNYA NIH!"

"Arrgh.. sesek banget,"

"Nggak usah protes! Cepet cepet, CEPET!"

"JADI GIMANA DENGAN PENGGANTI ISARIBI?"

"Sakura dan Ino nggak bisa keluar lagi, wajah mereka udah ketahuan sebagai Kakak Tiri, lagipula gaun mereka sudah nggak bisa diganti—sekalian buat pesta dansa. Shiho udah ketahuan jadi Ibu Tiri, Hokuto dan lain-lain sudah pake gaun mereka masing-masing dan sekarang lagi sibuk ngurusin layar dan _dry ice_-nya—soalnya cuma Hokuto yang bisa, dia kan yang nyewain _dry ice _itu! Intinya cewek-ceweknya pada nggak bisa!"

"Aduuhh... Isaribi kenapa pake acara sakit perut segala sih hari ini... Mana mendadak lagi..!"

"Katanya gara-gara manisan apaaa gitu—"

"JADI SIAPA PENGGANTINYA?"

"Terpaksa..."

"DIA AJA!"

"Tidak."

"Aduuhh.. pake kelambu mengkilap ini deh! Trus.. ano, cukup bilang 'hai putri, aku ibu perimu, aku akan menolongmu. Aku ubah kamu menjadi seorang putri. Ingat, sihirku akan berakhir saat jam berdentang di angka 12.' gitu aja kok! _Please_!"

"Tidak. _Ibu _peri..? Aku tidak ingat semuanya—"

"Pindahin pot bunganya, trus ganti layarnya jadi ke halaman depan rumah Cinderella. Ayo ayo, buruan,"

"Tirainya udah mau buka lagi nih!"

"Cepatttt! Nggak ada waktu lagi! Yang lain udah pada mindahin barang-barangnya!"

_**SREEEEEEKKKK**_

Semuanya gelap.

_Blap!_

_Spotlight _mengarah ke suatu sosok di sudut.

Muncullah seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek yang diikat menjadi kuncir berantakan. Gaun pink yang dipakainya melorot dan compang camping. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku dengan kaki terangkat ke atas, meringkuk. Terdengar isakan pelan membelah suasana malam di sana.

"Uh... hu... hiks... emm... hiks..."

_Blap! Spotlight _berikutnya muncul.

"Kenapa kau menangis."

Seluruh penonton melotot. Semua yang mengintip dari samping panggung cekikikkan (sebenarnya mereka cemas juga sih).

Shino muncul dengan datarnya. Ia masih memakai kostum tikusnya (karena memang harusnya kan dia berperan jadi tikus) yang berwarna cokelat, tapi ditutupi kelambu biru berkerlap-kerlip yang mengkilap, hingga ia tampak seperti tikus bersinar yang berkacamata hitam.

"Hiks.. hiks... si-siapa kau?" tanya Matsuri masih terisak. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit.

"Aku adalah," Shino mengungumkan, "_your fairy god-father_."

"_Pake bahasa biasa dong_! _Kan ada orang-orang yang nggak tahu bahasa Inggris_!" bisik Ino keras-keras dari samping panggung.

Keadaan menjadi canggung.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Shino mengungumkan kembali, "Jika diterjemahkan," ia berdeham, dan nadanya semakin datar, "menjadi: Bapak Peri-mu."

Kiba menepukkan tangannya ke dahi dari samping panggung.

"K-kau Bapak Periku?" Matsuri bertanya agak heran.

"Sebetulnya, aku ini seorang peri. Tapi gara-gara kutukan yang diberi oleh kumbang-kumbang, aku diubah menjadi tikus. Mohon dimaklumi." jelasnya dengan dingin, berusaha tidak peduli dengan seruan mengerti para penonton.

"Baiklah—k-kau mau apa?" Matsuri kembali mengambil alih.

"Aku," Shino berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil efek dramatis, "akan mengubahmu... menjadi... seorang... PUTRI!"

Terdengar napas tercekat.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Matsuri, "gaunku sudah robek, dan.. dan..."

"Diamlah," potong Shino, "diam saja, dan aku... aku akan..."

Efek dramatis.

"MENGUBAHMU!"

Orang-orang di samping panggung sudah bersemangat—rupanya Shino bisa juga berakting!

Shino mulai berjalan memutari panggung, ia mengeluarkan tongkat dari—eh?

_Ia... tidak diberi tongkat. _

Ia melirik tajam sudut panggung—mengisyaratkan kalau ia tak mendapat tongkat dengan tangannya.

"_Hah_! _Mampus woi_, _gimana dong_?" Ino berbisik-bisik histeris.

"_Eh..._" lalu Sakura yang baru muncul sudah ribut sendiri.

Shino berusaha menyelamatkan dramanya dengan mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan berlagak seperti dukun, "_Dengaann kekuatan kumbang-kumbang... aaaku akan mengubahmu menjadi seorang puuutri..."_

Mata para penonton membulat. Mereka melongo menatap aksi Shino yang tampak seperti orang kesurupan tersebut.

"_Pakai ini saja! Shino!" _bisik Sakura agak keras sambil melempar sesuatu ke arah Shino.

Dengan sigap, Shino menangkapnya, lalu berimprovasi, "Sihir kumbang itu rupanya tak berhasil. Maafkan aku. Sekarang aku akan mengubahmu... _dengan tongkat ini_," ia mendesis agar dramatis. Lalu ia terdiam.

"_Sakura! Kau ngapain ngelempar pensil ke Shino?"_

"_Daripada nggak pake apa-apa dan kelamaan kalo nyari tongkat aslinya!"_

"Hm.." Shino mengacungkan pensil di tangannya tinggi-tinggi, "tongkat ini... tongkat yang kusamarkan menjadi pensil, merupakan benda mutakhir para peri! Bisa berfungsi... untuk menyihir dan membantu, tapi kegunaan lainnya adalah... bisa untuk menulis!" ia menyerukan.

Yang lain _sweatdropped._

"Daripada membuang waktu... aku akan... MENGUBAHMU!"

"_Dia sudah ngomong itu berapa kali ya?" _bisik Kiba.

"BIBBIDI BOBBIDI, BOO!" Shino menjentikkan pensilnya ke arah Matsuri.

Muncul _soundeffect _'JRENG JRENG JRENG', dan Matsuri tertutup kepulan asap. Di luarnya, Shino masih terus meneriakkan 'BIBBIDI BOBBIDI BOO!' dan akhirnya, kepulan asap itu menghilang.

"Jadilah... SEORANG PUTRI!"

_Taraaa_

"Woooow!" keplokan tangan terdengar dari penonton, melihat Matsuri bertransformasi menjadi seorang Putri. Gaunnya berwarna biru muda melambai, dan rambut cokelatnya rapi dan dihias bando yang manis. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah topeng setengah wajah berwarna silver.

"O-oh, terima kasih, Peri Tikus yang baik," Matsuri tersenyum manis.

Shino tidak memedulikannya, dalam benaknya yang ada hanyalah untuk segera menuntaskan semua ini. Ia berkata lagi, "Untuk kendaraannya, kusihir labu dan tikus ini!"

Kiba dan Sukima muncul dengan kostum tikus, mereka membawa labu di pundak mereka.

"BIBBIDI BOBBIDI BOO!"

Kepulan asap muncul lagi, para tikus dan labu berubah menjadi kuda-kuda dan keretanya yang terbuat dari kardus.

"Terima kasih, Peri Tikus! Semoga kau terbebas dari kutukan kumbang-kumbang!" Matsuri menaiki kereta itu. Ia mengeluarkan saputangan dan menyeka air matanya.

"Ingatlah! Ketika jam berdentang di saat panahnya menunjuk angka 12, semua sihir ini akan hilang! Kembalilah sebelum jam 12!" ia memperingati.

"Baiklah! Selamat tinggal! Selamat tinggal!" seru Matsuri saat kereta itu berjalan, ia melambai-lambaikan saputangannya dengan haru.

Shino menatap kereta kuda yang berjalan pergi memasuki samping panggung dengan termangu.

Tirai ditutup.

"WOI APA-APAAN TUH!"

"Kalian harus berterimakasih padaku. Aku telah menyelamatkan drama ini." Shino menatap mereka dibalik kacamatanya dengan datar, nadanya di antara menyalahkan dan... sedikit bangga?

"HUAHAHAHA!" tawa ngakak semuanya pecah, "iya iya! HOREEEE HIDUP SHINO!"

"Nggak kusangka, kau jago berakting! Kau sudah menghapalkan satu naskahnya ya? Sampai lancar begitu!"

Lalu para kru pembantu drama itu berteriak, "Ayo woi, siapin buat adegan berikutnya!"

Semuanya langsung tersadar, dan kocar-kacir ke tempat masing-masing. Matsuri berdiri di tempat karena memang sudah siap, sementara yang lain sibuk menggulung layar hingga berubah ke _setting _adegan selanjutnya. Para gadis-gadis memulas pipi mereka dengan bedak, beberapa cowok tidak beruntung terpaksa harus dandan dan memakai gaun yang dibuat tidak ketat, yang lainnya langsung mengatur _lighting _dan posisi barang-barang di panggung.

"Woi! Pangerannya mana?"

Semua langsung ribut.

"Naruto di mana?"

"Aduh... pas waktu-waktu genting kayak gini..."

Saat yang lain histeris, akhirnya muncul juga yang dicari.

"NARUTO!"

"Ke mana sih kau?"

Naruto, sudah berada di dalam tuksedonya, nyengir.

"Abis dari toilet. Kencing," ia berkata tanpa dosa.

"Ya sudah cepet cepet, keluar sanaaaa!" dorong yang lain. Naruto masuk ke panggung sambil memasang topeng hitam ala Zorro-nya, dan tirai pun dibuka.

Alunan musik _waltz _terdengar. Suasana _ballroom_ yang penuh pedansa itu begitu elegan dan mewah. Naruto bergegas berdansa dengan seorang gadis (er.. pemuda) tak dikenal. Kiba dengan masam harus bergerak-gerak flamboyan, untung saja ini pesta topeng. Tapi dua tato di pipinya tak sanggup disembunyikan, membuat para penonton cekikikkan sendiri. Naruto sendiri sudah menyeringai mengejek dan tak berusaha menyembunyikan kikikkannya.

_Spotlight_!

Matsuri, dengan gaun biru muda yang sangat cantik, melangkah masuk dengan malu-malu. Sepatu kacanya berkilau terkena cahaya, dan ia terlihat bingung di tengah orang-orang yang sedang berdansa.

Naruto melepaskan gadis (pemuda) yang berdansa dengannya. Ia menghampiri Matsuri dengan tatapan terpesona.

"Putri yang cantik," ia menyapa, mencium punggung tangan Matsuri, "apakah kau mengizinkanku untuk membawamu berdansa?" ia menampilkan senyum-cengiran yang menawan.

Para kru di samping panggung sudah menangis bahagia melihat Naruto berakting sempurna. Para penonton hanya menganga dengan mulut berbentuk 'O'. Hinata yang menonton dari kursi depan hampir pingsan.

Matsuri dengan malu-malu menerima tangan Naruto, dan mereka berdua berdansa di atas panggung. Terlihat mereka seperti berada di dunia sendiri. Tubuh Matsuri dengan luwes mengitari panggung, Naruto menangkapnya dan menariknya ke dadanya.

Yang lain hanya tercengang melihat kejadian itu, sampai akhirnya dansa mereka berakhir.

"Putri—" Naruto berkata saat ia menuntun Matsuri ke sudut panggung, "—beritahu aku namamu—"

_TENG_

_TENG_

_TENG_

'_Ketika jam berdentang saat panahnya menunjuk angka 12, sihirku akan hilang...' _suara itu mengiang ke seluruh panggung.

Matsuri menarik diri dan berseru dengan panik, "A-aku tidak bisa, Pangeran!" ia lalu berlari, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mencerna kata-katanya.

"Tidak!" seru Naruto, berlari mengejar Matsuri.

Tapi Matsuri sudah sampai undakan tangga. Ia berlari dan sesuai skrip, harusnya sepatu kacanya lepas saat ini. Dengan seluruh tenaga, ia berusaha melepaskan sepatunya.

'_Eh._

_..kok nggak lepas-lepas?'_

"_Tolong_!" bisik Matsuri ke samping panggung. Yang lain balas menatapnya bingung. Matsuri menunjuk sepatunya, _"Sepatuku_!"

Naruto yang bingung, terdiam dan mematung. Padahal beberapa jarak lagi ia bisa menangkap Matsuri. Akhirnya, ia mengimprovisasi dengan terjatuh dari tangga, menangkap sebelah kaki Matsuri.

"Aduh!" serunya, sementara Matsuri ikutan jatuh dengan wajah panik. Naruto menarik-narik sepatunya, mengisyaratkan dengan mata bahwa ia akan melakukan sesuatu agar dramanya terus berjalan.

"Jangan! Jangan pergi!" teriak Naruto menarik-narik kaki Matsuri seperti seorang bocah di kaki ibunya. "Jangaaaaan, JANGAAAAAN!"

Matsuri semakin bingung harus berbuat apa, "Eh.. lepas! Lepaskan aku, nak!"

Para kru _sweatdropped_. Salah ucapan!

"Tidaaakk! Tak akan kulepaskan seumur hidupku sebelum kau beritahu namamu!" raung Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca, terus menarik kaki Matsuri. Diam-diam, ia mencoba menarik sepatunya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku harus pergi! Kumohon..." Matsuri terisak-isak.

"TIDAK!"

Para penonton menjadi semakin seru menonton gara-gara kesinetronannya. Tapi, akhirnya Naruto berhasil membuka sepatu Matsuri dan terjengkang ke belakang.

_**GUBRAK!**_

"YES! BERHASIL!" teriak Naruto penuh kemenangan sambil mengacungkan sepatu kacanya. Yang lain melotot melihat Naruto kelepasan ngomong sesuatu yang harusnya tidak ia ucapkan. Setelah menyadarinya, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "Oh iya." ia pun langsung berubah kembali ke akting sebelumnya.

"TIDAAAAK! JANGAN PERGIIII!"

Matsuri karena lega langsung berlari pergi, gaunnya ia robek sendiri hingga compang-camping sementara _dry ice _mengepul menutupinya.

Tirai ditutup kembali, dan suara narator terdengar.

"_Setelah kejadian itu, sang Putri yang misterius menghilang, meninggalkan sebelah sepatu kaca di tangan sang Pangeran. Pangeran mencari berhari-hari, ia mengadakan sayembara bahwa siapa yang kakinya cocok dengan sepatu itu, maka akan ia peristri. Tapi, hari demi hari—"_

"Whew, capek juga," kata Naruto sambil mengusap peluhnya, masuk ke _backstage. _

"Kacau woi... kacau aktingnya..." Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dramatis.

"Eh! Aku berusaha ya, nyelametin dramanya, dan berhasil kan?" Naruto membela diri.

"Haaaaah.."

Sakura gantian berseru, "Ayo siap-siap! Adegan terakhir nih!"

Semuanya kembali sibuk berseliweran ke sana ke mari, berganti baju dan menggulung layar. Keributan kembali terjadi, dengan banyaknya masalah sepele seperti baju yang kesempitan, bedak yang hilang, skrip yang robek, dan lainnya. Setelah narator selesai membacakan, tirai pun dibuka kembali.

Kali ini adegan berada di rumah Cinderella. Cinderella sendiri terlihat terkunci di loteng, dan ibu tiri dan kakak-kakak tirinya berkumpul di ruang tamu.

Mereka sedang sibuk mengobrol, saat bel terdengar.

_TING-TONG_!

Ibu tiri berjalan menuju pintu dengan anggun.

"_Perdana menterinya mana_?" seru para kru dari belakang panggung panik.

"_Nggak ada! Si Inaho ke mana sih_?" yang lain semakin ribut. Kenapa harus di saat-saat penting seperti ini dia malah menghilang..!

Saat Ibu tiri membuka pintunya... tak ada orang.

Dia mengerutkan dahi. Harusnya ada Perdana Menteri masuk membawa sepatu kaca!

"Sepertinya hanya bel iseng," ia berkata, menutup pintu lagi sambil mendelik ke samping panggung. Ibu tiri itu berjalan kembali ke sofa dan duduk bersama kedua putrinya.

"_Gimana iniiii_?"

"_Perdana Menterinya mana_?" bisik Sakura pada Ino. Ino mengangkat bahu.

_**SIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG**_

Para penonton yang melihat keheningan canggung itu mulai berbisik-bisik dan cekikikkan. Mereka saling berpandang-pandangan bingung, mulai ngobrol dengan orang sebelahnya. Sementara di belakang panggung, keributan besar terjadi. Semuanya saling menyalahkan si Perdana Menteri yang menghilang.

"Eh..." Sakura memulai pembicaraan. Satu ruangan langsung diam.

Menjadi gugup, ia mengangkat jarinya, "A-ano! Katanya, mau ada sayembara dari Pangeran kan..?" ia menyenggol perut Ino dengan isyarat mata.

Ino menangkap isyarat itu, dan ikut berimprovisasi, "Iya ya! Pangeran mau mencari... eh... mencari gadis yang berdansa dengannya?"

Sakura mengangguk, kali ini lebih percaya diri.

"Iya... aku yakin dia pasti akan mencariku."

"Hah?" Ino mendelik, "mana mungkin dia mencarimu? Jelas-jelas yang dansa bersamanya itu aku!"

"Nggak salah...? Masa Pangeran yang tampan itu mau berdansa dengan babi sepertimu!" ejek Sakura, menyilangkan kakinya.

"Kutanya ya, memangnya dia juga mau apa, dansa sama orang berdahi lebar sepertimu!" balas Ino tidak mau kalah. Ia menyeringai, seolah teringat kejadian masa lalu.

"Beraninya kau mengejek AKU, sang calon istri Pangeran!"

"Begitu Pangeran melihatmu, dia pasti akan langsung kabur!"

"Iya, dia kabur karena tidak tahan dengan pesonaku!"

"Ih... jijik deh,"

Sakura balas menyeringai, "Kamu lagi ngomong tentang diri sendiri ya?"

"Apaan sih, _forehead_? Padahal kamu nyadar kalau kau yang seperti itu!"

"Apa? _Forehead_? Kau nggak kreatif bikin nama ya..!"

"Jidat jelek," Ino mencibir.

"Babi gendut."

"_Forehead _monyong!"

"_Pig _gembrot!"

"_Annoying annoying annoying_!"

"_Troublesome troublesome troublesome_!"

"Jangan meniru _Sasuke _deh," ia mendesis setengah berbisik.

"Jangan meniru _Shikamaru _deh," balas Ino juga dengan desisan.

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" jerit mereka berdua.

Para penonton terpaku melihat perang adu mulut di panggung itu. Beberapa sampai tak berkedip karena terpana. Sementara di belakang panggung, beberapa menepuk jidatnya, beberapa lagi masih sibuk mencari Inaho.

Kiba dalam hati berkata sambil mengintip mereka, '_Usaha bagus dalam mengalihkan mereka..!' _

"Aku."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar, memotong pertengkaran Ino dan Sakura. Para penonton langsung melirik pemilik suara yang sekarang berdiri itu, mulut mereka menganga untuk kesekian kalinya. Para kru yang mengintip melotot. Sementara Sakura dan Ino mematung.

Suara itu berasal dari...

—kursi penonton?

"_Gaara-kun_...?" bisik Sakura tidak percaya.

Yang disebut hanya berdiri dengan sudut bibir terangkat. Kelakuannya langsung memancing para gadis yang melotot terpesona. Gaara, dengan jaket hitam menutupi seragam KA-nya mengangguk, berjalan menuju sisi panggung dan menaiki tangganya.

"Aku dari pihak istana, mengungumkan sayembara yang pasti kalian sudah dengar," ia melirik Sakura dan Ino yang masih menganga.

Ia melanjutkan tak peduli, "Siapapun gadis yang kakinya cocok dengan sepatu kaca yang ditemukan Pangeran, akan langsung diperistri oleh Yang Mulia," ia melirik kembali samping panggung.

Seakan mengerti, para kru melempar sebelah sepatu kaca kepada Gaara. Mereka yang sempat bengong sudah sujud syukur karena Perdana Menterinya digantikan oleh seseorang seperti Gaara.

_Pluk. _

"Ya, ini dia," ia mengacungkan sepatu itu, membuat para penonton refleks menatap benda itu. Ia langsung menunduk dan menopang sebelah lututnya di lantai, tepat di depan Ino.

"Kakimu...?" katanya, membuat Ino semakin bengong.

"E-eh, iya!" Ino buru-buru membuka sepatunya dan melemparnya entah ke mana. Ia mengulurkan kakinya ke arah Gaara.

"Hmm..." Gaara menempelkan sepatu itu ke kakinya, "tidak cocok."

"Hei! Kau belum memasukkan sepatunya ke kakiku!" protes Ino.

Gaara menatapnya datar. "Aku sudah bisa memperkirakan kakimu tak akan muat di sepatu ini,"

Pipi Ino langsung merah padam.

Tapi tiba-tiba Gaara mengerjapkan mata. Ia berdiri lagi, menghormat pada sang Ibu tiri—yang ngomong-ngomong diperankan oleh Shiho (gadis kutubuku berkacamata yang penggemar komik _shoujo _dan tak tahan dengan cowok ganteng)—dan berkata dengan halus.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Nyonya," ia membungkuk, "apakah Anda mengizinkan saya untuk mencoba sepatu ini pada kedua putri Anda...?"

Shiho sudah semerah tomat, di balik kacamatanya, matanya sudah bersinar penuh gairah. Dengan gagap, ia menjawab, "I-iya, ma-malah saya sa...sangat senang..."

Aduh. Hilang sudah imej Ibu tiri ala Cinderella.

Gaara mengangguk, sebelum menunduk lagi—kali ini di hadapan Sakura.

Gadis itu mulai terkena sensasi panik. Mata emeraldnya mengerling ke Gaara, bibirnya berbisik, "_Kau_! _Kau ngapain ke sini_?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai tipis. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, membuat gadis itu tambah dongkol. Gaara dengan cueknya melepas sepatu Sakura, dan memasukkan sepatu kaca itu.

_Klep._

Semua mata melotot.

...tunggu.

...

...

...

KOK SEPATUNYA COCOK DI KAKI SAKURA?

"_Mati aku._" gumam Kiba pasrah.

Para kru di samping panggung gempar. Gawat! Memang ukuran sepatu Sakura sama dengan Matsuri! Harusnya, Perdana Menteri itu hanya pura-pura memasukkan sepatunya, lalu langsung dikeluarkan lagi dengan alasan 'terlalu besar'. Inaho tahu tentang itu, tapi Gaara tentu saja tidak tahu!

"_I-ini gawat_!" Ino berbisik ke diri sendiri, menatap horor kaki Sakura. Tampaknya, seluruh penonton juga matanya hampir copot melihat itu.

Gaara hanya terdiam dalam posisinya. Tangannya masih memegang sepatu itu, dan Sakura sendiri membeku dalam tempat.

Para kru berharap sungguh-sungguh Gaara bisa berimprovisasi atau apalah untuk menyelamatkan drama itu. Tapi nyatanya.. Gaara hanya mematung di posisinya.

_Brak!_

Suara pelan itu muncul di belakang Matsuri. Matsuri yang terkurung di loteng buatan di sudut panggung, matanya membesar saat melihat seseorang muncul di belakangnya.

"Kau..."

"Sssst!" bisik orang itu sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir. Matsuri mengangguk dan tetap pada posisi normalnya agar tidak dicurigai. Tapi matanya masih membesar saat ia berbisik balik ke orang itu.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya pelan.

Orang itu nyengir, "Pinjam sebelah sepatu kacamu," katanya.

Mata kelamnya semakin melebar.

Kembali ke panggung, suasana masih tetap canggung. Para penonton sudah mulai bisik-bisik kembali, sementara Gaara baru mulai menggerakkan tangannya dan hendak membuka mulutnya, saat...

"STOOOOPPPP!"

Seluruh mata kini menatap ke orang yang melompat masuk ke panggung. Mata mereka kembali membesar, bingung dan penasaran drama ini akan dibawa ke mana.

Para kru sudah pasrah.

"Kalian salah!" serunya, menunjuk ke sepatu yang masih berada di genggaman Gaara, "sepatu itu... sepatu itu _palsu_!"

Terdengar tarikan napas tercekat di mana-mana.

"_Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan_?" desis Ino dari sudut sofa.

Pemuda berambut pirang oranye itu tidak menggubris pertanyaan panik Ino. Ia hanya berjalan dengan langkah-langkah percaya diri ke arah mereka, tangannya menggenggam sebelah sepatu kaca dari Shion. Ia berkata lantang, "Ya! Sebenarnya... orang ini..." dia menunjuk Gaara yang kini menatapnya kosong, "bukan Perdana Menteri! Dia sahabatku!"

"_Haaaaaahhh_?" gumaman bingung menyebar dari arah penonton maupun dari samping panggung.

Masih dengan pede, Naruto kembali melanjutkan sambil berjalan ke depan panggung, "Ya... kalian dengar aku. Dia adalah sahabat lamaku yang datang ke istana untuk pesta itu. Saat aku berdansa dengan Putri pemilik sepatu kaca ini," ia mengedikkan kepala ke sepatu yang digenggamnya, "dia juga berdansa dengan nona itu," ia mengarahkan pandangan ke Sakura.

"Aku kehilangan Putri yang berdansa denganku malam itu, hanya meninggalkan sepatu kaca ini. Tapi," ia menatap Gaara, "ternyata dia juga mengalami hal yang sama."

Para kru dan penonton melongo.

"Ya," ia melanjutkan dengan nada sendu, "sahabatku ini... dia juga ditinggalkan pasangan dansanya, dan gadis itu.. juga meninggalkan sebelah sepatunya!"

Naruto menghampiri Gaara, menepuk pelan pundaknya, dan berkata dengan nada simpatik, "Aku tahu. Kita ini senasib."

Yang lain semakin bengong.

"Tapi dia sebenarnya sudah dijodohkan oleh putri negara lain. Makanya, ia menyamar menjadi Perdana Menteriku dan berkeliling dari satu rumah ke rumah lainnya untuk mencarimu," ia menoleh ke Sakura, "seharusnya aku mampir ke rumah ini dua hari lagi," jelasnya.

"Begitulah akhir kisah sedih ini." akhirnya dengan dramatis.

_**SIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG**_

"Wow."

...

"WHOOOAAAAAA!" terdengar raungan keplokan tepuk tangan dari seluruh penonton, bunyinya ribut sekali. Beberapa kru yang mengintip bahkan ikut menepukkan tangannya keras-keras. Yang lain masih tidak percaya saja.

"Ehehehe," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepala sambil cengar-cengir ke sana ke mari, sementara tepuk tangan meriah itu belum mereda juga.

"TUNGGU!"

Mereka menoleh ke suara itu. Matsuri, sudah keluar dari lotengnya, Shino dan Sukima yang berkostum tikus melompat-lompat di sampingnya.

"Tunggu! Biarkan aku mencoba sepatunya!" pekiknya sekali lagi, berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Eh? Baiklah," Naruto membungkukkan badan di hadapan Matsuri, melepaskan sepatunya dan memasukkan sepatu kaca itu.

Semua menahan napas.

_Klep._

"HOREEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Teriakan itu terdengar dengan ramai begitu sepatunya masuk dengan mulus ke kaki Matsuri. Naruto cengar-cengir kembali, menanggapi semua itu. Matsuri memerah malu.

Tirai kembali ditutup sejenak. Suara narator bergema, dan beberapa detik kemudian, tirai merah itu terbuka kembali, memperlihatkan suasana yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Kini adegan penutup, layarnya bergambar padang rumput hijau, dan sebuah replika kue tart putih bertumpuk diletakkan di atas meja. Bunga-bungaan disebar di mana-mana, dan atmosfernya cerah dan membahagiakan.

_Tam-pam-param_

_Tam-pam-param_

_Tam-tam-param-pam-pam_

Mars pernikahan dikumandangkan. Sekejap, seorang pemuda bertuksedo hitam muncul dari ujung panggung. Naruto nyengir.

Bunga-bunga kembali disebarkan dengan meriah saat sang pengantin wanita muncul. Matsuri, dengan gaun pengantin putih panjang dan rambut cokelatnya yang tertutup kerudung berjaring. Bunga berwarna biru disematkan di telinganya, dan di bibirnya tersungging senyum manis yang membuat para cowok di ruangan itu mimisan.

Suara narator muncul.

"_Dan setelah itu, sang Pangeran langsung melamarnya, tepat di depan Ibu tiri dan lainnya. Cinderella dengan bahagia menerimanya. Pernikahan mereka diselenggarakan begitu cepat, dengan Ibu tiri dan Kakak-kakak tirinya meminta maaf. Kini mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat amat bahagia—"_

Tiba-tiba, dari ujung panggung, Sakura muncul dengan gaun hijau lembut, rambut pinknya acak-acakkan, tapi ada tiara kecil di puncaknya. Matanya membelalak saat ia menatap para penonton. Ia tak sadar sudah didorong masuk ke panggung.

_Spotlight _mengarah ke arahnya juga. Wajahnya bersemu merah, malu. Ia hendak kembali lagi, tapi seorang pemuda juga ikut didorong keluar, menabraknya pelan. Napas Sakura (dan seluruh populasi wanita di ruangan itu) tertahan saat melihatnya.

Gaara memakai tuksedo hitam asal-asalan, kemejanya bahkan tak sempat dimasukkan ke dalam celananya, dasinya setengah tak terpasang dan jasnya pun belum ia pakai. Rambut merah menyalanya juga acak-acakkan dan mencuat-cuat, raut wajahnya kusut tapi tetap tenang. Ia terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" jerit cewek-cewek melihat penampilan yang 'wow' itu. Pipi mereka sudah merah merona, histeris dan menangis bahagia.

Sakura meraih lengan Gaara, keduanya berpandangan bingung.

"—_e-eh, iya. Bukan cuma mereka yang berakhir bahagia. Di hari itu, Perdana Menteri—eh, maksudnya sahabat-yang-menyamar-jadi-perdana-menteri itu juga menikahi kakak tiri Cinderella, yang ternyata merupakan gadis yang ia cari._" narator itu berdeham sesaat, "_Mereka melaksanakan _double-wedding _ini dengan wajah sumringah, dan inilah akhir mereka. Dan dalam cerita kali ini pun, mereka semua hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."_

_CKLEK!_

Kilatan _blitz _menyilaukan dari kursi penonton membutakan mata mereka sesaat. Kedua pasangan itu tak sadar kalau sedang difoto, masih tetap bengong saja. Sampai akhirnya mereka disadarkan oleh _applause _meriah dari para penonton.

_PLOK PLOK PLOK!_

"WAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mereka semua membungkuk, dan tirai pun ditutup.

.

.

"Waaaa,"

"Ah, gila!"

"Ckckck... nggak nyangka..."

Suasana belakang panggung saat ini ramai sekali. Banyak yang berdecak kagum, ketawa sampai ngikik, bahkan ada yang ngomel-ngomel. Terutama sama si Inaho, Perdana Menteri yang menghilang ke toilet. Ia beralasan sama seperti Kiba—sakit perut gara-gara makan manisan, kali ini manisan pepaya yang kemarin dibawa ke kelas. Inaho pun dipaksa harus berterima kasih pada Gaara. Dan Gaara saat ini sedang dielu-elukan, cewek-cewek mendekatinya dan mengedip-ngedipkan mata. Gaara hanya mengucapkan 'tidak masalah' pada seluruhnya, dan para cewek langsung berteriak 'KYAAAAA' dengan heboh.

(_Shino di sudut _backstage_, berpikir, '_aku juga menyelamatkan drama tadi. Kenapa tidak dielu-elukan juga? Padahal perjuanganku lebih berat')

Sai yang daritadi ternyata duduk di kursi penonton, juga ikut masuk ke _backstage. _Wajahnya penuh dengan kekaguman.

"Drama tadi..." ia tersenyum, "...sangat hancur."

_BLETAK_

Sakura sukses menjitak kepala Sai. Pemuda itu hanya mengaduh kecil, matanya melirik Ino.

Gadis berambut pirang itu membalas dengan pelototan, sebelum ia bersidekap dan mengacuhkan Sai. Sakura mengangkat alis, bingung. Biasanya Ino akan langsung membela Sai, tapi... sekarang kok berubah?

Sai masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Ekspresinya tidak berubah walau diacuhkan Ino. Tapi tampaknya hal itu membangkitkan amarah Ino, karena ia langsung membalikkan badan dan berlalu pergi.

Sakura menatap Sai dengan pandangan bertanya. Tapi, Sai tidak balas menatapnya.

"Jelek, kau juga tahu kan kalau dramanya memang kacau?" tanyanya.

Sakura berusaha untuk mengabaikan urat-urat di dahinya yang berkedut saat mendengar Sai memanggilnya dengan 'panggilan kesayangan' itu. Ia tertawa hambar.

"Hei, _baka_! Kau ini harusnya membaca situasi... nanti kau kena bogem mentahnya lagi..!" bisik Naruto keras-keras, ia baru saja muncul.

"Ha.. ha.. ha.. Naruto, aku dengar lho..." Sakura tersenyum menyeramkan. Kepalan tangannya sudah mengacung, siap-siap meninju.

Naruto tertawa gugup, ia mengangkat tangannya, "Ahahahahaha... kabuuuurrr!" dan ia melesat pergi dari pandangan Sakura.

Gadis pink itu baru saja akan mengejarnya dan meninjunya ke kutub utara, tapi tepukan kecil di pundaknya membuatnya berhenti. Menoleh, air mukanya sontak berubah.

"Gaara-kun!" serunya, "kau!"

"Aku." balas Gaara, masih lengkap dalam tuksedo dadakannya.

"Kaaau, ngapain tadi bengong begitu saja, hah? Bukannya kau ngarang sesuatu apa kek, untung Naruto langsung nyelametin suasana!" semprot Sakura.

Gaara terdiam sesaat, sebelum ia menyeringai tipis. Ia mendekatkan wajah ke telinga Sakura, dan berbisik, "_Habisnya... kakimu bau_."

"_A-apa_!" pipi Sakura merah padam. Tapi, ia mengontrol tinjunya. Tersenyum mengerikan dengan urat-urat berkedutan, ia merenggut dasi Gaara, membawa kepalanya mendekat hingga sejajar dengannya.

"Gaara-kun," ia tersenyum manis, "aku akan membunuhmu."

"Hm." ia tak terlihat takut sama sekali.

"Oi!" potong sebuah suara, menghentikan usaha tinju Sakura yang hampir sampai ke rahang Gaara. Naruto dengan polosnya berlari ke arah mereka, jasnya sudah ia lepas. Begitu sampai, ia menunjuk-nunjuk Gaara dengan wajah berkerut.

"Kau siapa sih?" tanyanya.

"Dia Gaara-kun!" jawab Sakura.

Naruto semakin curiga, "Gaara... –_kun_...?"

"Hm." kali ini Gaara yang menjawab. Mata hijaunya kini berpandangan dengan Naruto.

"I-iya! Dia itu.. sahabatku. Teman. Gitu deh... orangnya baik kok! Yah, walaupun dari luarnya kelihatan seram begini..." sela Sakura lagi sambil meringis.

Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Gaara. Tinggi mereka sama. Mata mereka sejajar, hijau dan biru saling berpandangan. Naruto memandangnya curiga, sementara Gaara tetap datar. Sakura sudah semakin gugup, tapi...

"Mirip!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Sakura mengangkat alis bingung. Gaara menatapnya sekilas dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Nah ha! Mirip!" tunjuk Naruto lagi, "mirip sama... seseorang gitu deh!"

"Ngomong apaan sih, Naruto? Maaf ya.. dia _baka_," Sakura nyengir ke Gaara.

"Hei!" protes Naruto, "aku serius lho, dia mirip seseorang... tapi aku lupa. Ya sudahlah. Oya, senang berkenalan denganmu!" ia menarik tangan Gaara dan mengguncang-guncangkannya dengan cengiran. Gaara hanya menatapnya setengah bingung.

"Aktingmu tadi keren juga lho!" ia menepuk pundak Gaara bak kawan lama. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto sudah berceloteh ria dan menggiring Gaara pergi dari mereka. Sekejap saja mereka terlihat akrab.

Sakura terdiam. Ia mengamati mereka yang terus berbincang-bincang (hanya Naruto sih, Gaara hanya sesekali menyahut). Di sebelahnya, Sai angkat bicara.

"Menurut buku 1001 Tanda Cinta karangan Le Jashin bin Hidan, apakah kalian terlibat dalam hubungan khusus?"

Gadis itu mengernyit, lalu ia berpaling menatap Gaara, "Sai, aku nggak akan menggeplakmu lagi karena kayaknya kau masih terlalu polos. Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya buku favoritmu 300 Cerita Cinta Berdasarkan Pengalaman Pribadi by Kakuzu van den Hok ya?"

**..to be continue..**

* * *

**(a/n)**

Hai hai, hayoo udah pada nggak inget ya sama ini fanfic -,- Maaaaf update lama.. banyak kesibukan gara2 kan aku udh kelas 9 nih, NAH jadi gitu deh mana ditambah sekarang sakit lagi T_T. Ah iya, buat adegan SasuSaku-nya ehehehe sabar yaaaa *sembunyi dibalik batu*

Sebenernya saya udah mau nge-update dari lama, cuma tangan kok jadi males nulis trus jadi nyeh gitu lho. WB parah.. Oya, ini chapter harusnya masih ada lanjutannya, tapi dibagi dua soalnya kalo digabungin bakal jauuuuh lebih panjang dari ini. Nah, karena dibagi dua, jadi saya updatenya insya Allah cepet deh ;) Maaf ya kalo gak memuaskan, saya sendiri sebenernya rada nyeh gimana gitu *apaan lagi nyeh nyeh*

Oya, lagi kesel deh aku sama FFn. Masa sekarang email kalo ada yg ngereview/fav story-ku gak dikirimin lagi! Trus email story alert buat cerita2 yang aku alert-in juga gaada. Sekarang yg masuk cuma email kalo ada orang nge-PM doang. Padahal aku udah berapa kali nge-email FFn tapi teteupp gini mulu. sfynueyr gfocbrdyufgusayk stres deh :S

Btw, nggak kerasa, ini fanfic udah sampe 100 review lebih XD Makasiiiih banyak buat semuanya ya *hug* tanpa kalian, ini fanfic gabakal maju juga deh :)

**uchiha hime **(ehehehe, abisnya kan dia udah capek sm Sasu :p hehe.. liat ntar ya.. tunggulah chapter2 berikutnya XD), **Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz **(huehehe maappp, sabar ya :P ayoo ikutin ceritanya ajaa, apakah mereka bakal tambah deket atau jauh? *evil smirk), **Kikyo Edogawa **(waduh maaf yaa ehehe ini juga lama update wadoooh, hehe nahloo kok bisa ya?), **me **(aduuh maaf ya.. di sini jg dikit nih huaaah, tunggu chapter2 berikutnya yah :D), **uciha nameless **(hehehe aduhh maaf ya gak update cepet.. moga2 chapter depan updatenya cepet deh :D), **Chini VAN **(gaahh maaf yaa ini lama banget updatenya T_T), **uchiha ney-chan **(ahahahha aku juga suka bagian situ tuh :D), **mie kriting **(aduuhh makasih ya dua kali review :D hehehe aduh jangan lumutan dong :p iyaa ini udah update maaf ya lama..), **bekas silent reader **(hehehe makasihh :D aku juga suka kalo Sasu cemburuu :p), **Karikazuka **(gyahaha iya nihh, nahh kalo yang itu tunggu nanti yaaa), **Van-san-sin **(hehehe maaf yaa gabisa update cepet, ini udah update kok.. :))

Buat yg log-in, seperti biasa pake PM ya :)

Oya, buat **OraRi HinaRa**: aku gabisa nge-PM kamu, jadi balesnya di sini aja yaaa. Hehehe, iya nih si Gaara. Nahlo, apa hanya gosip atau beneran? Nantikan chapter2 selanjutnya XD Maaf yaa gabisa update cepet.. tapi makasih buat reviewnya ^^

Makasih buat semuanya yang udah nunggu *kalopun ada hehehehe love you all :*

Boleh minta review?


	7. Yang Terakhir

**I Love You, Sasuke-kun!**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**valentina14**_

_**.**_

_**Heart thumping, hands shaking, brain—SNAP!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_Sial.'_

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya dengan dongkol. Kaus KA-nya sudah berantakkan, rambutnya semakin mirip pantat ayam pula. Bagus sekali.

Dan yang bikin tambah bagus, ia... sepertinya _sedikit _tersesat. _Sedikit_.

Seingatnya tadi ia cuma jalan luruuus saja, berusaha menyesatkan cewek-cewek menyebalkan yang menguntitnya terus. Usahanya juga berhasil, karena setelah melewati lorong-lorong yang penuh dan berdesak-desakkan, cewek-cewek itu menghilang. Bagus. Tapi sekarang ia malah tidak tahu berada di mana. Hanya ada pohon. Dan semak-semak.

Bagus sekali. Usahanya menyesatkan cewek-cewek itu malah membuat dirinya sendiri tersesat.

Sebenarnya ia ingin juga menonton drama kelas Sakura. Ia ingin melihat aktingnya. Ia kontan mengerang, teringat sms teror Naruto padanya untuk datang menonton, jelas sekali ingin pamer karena jadi peran utama. Pasti bocah itu akan merongrongnya kenapa ia tidak datang. Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

Ia jadi teringat Gaara yang berjalan dengan santai, seolah sudah tahu seluk beluk sekolah ini. Alisnya berkedut. Ia punya firasat kalau Gaara akan menonton drama Sakura juga...

Sasuke melepas dasinya dengan cepat dan memasukkannya ke sakunya. Ia merutuki Tsunade, kepala sekolah KA itu yang mengharuskan anak KA memakai seragam sekolah ke KHS. Buat apa coba? Merepotkan.

Daripada membuang waktu di tempat aneh ini, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan saja ke depan. Samar-samar terdengar juga suara keramaian—mungkin daritadi ia berada di halaman belakang. Berjalan menginjak rumput-rumput basah, suara keramaian berangsur-angsur menjadi lebih jelas. Hingga ia sampai di halaman depan, orang-orang sudah hilir mudik di sekitarnya.

Begitu berada di tengah-tengah festival, masih di area halaman depan tempat stan-stan dipasang, Sasuke melayangkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yang ia kenal. Beberapa detik, hingga ekor matanya menangkap bayangan oranye di satu sudut, bersama kepala-kepala berwarna cerah lainnya.

Ia memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku, berjalan menghampiri mereka. Cekikikkan dan obrolan mereka, umpatan-umpatan dan ancaman Sakura terdengar, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis, seakan nostalgia. Ia tahu benar suasana akrab ini—

...sampai bayangan seseorang muncul di hadapannya.

_Ngapain si sialan itu di sini_? pikir Sasuke dongkol. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, melewati orang-orang yang juga berseliweran.

Lalu, seakan tahu sedang dipelototi, mata hijau Gaara melirik ke arahnya.

_**BZZZZZZZTTTTTT **_

Seakan ada perang sengit di antara mereka. Mata Sasuke sendiri men_deathglare _mata lawannya itu. Kerutan di dahi Sasuke sampai bertambah karenanya. Tapi hal yang paling membuatnya sebal adalah pandangan Gaara padanya. Datar, tanpa emosi, tapi juga... sangat tajam.

Sasuke tidak mengerti arti pandangan itu, tapi ia tidak memedulikannya. Langkah kakinya sudah sampai ke arah mereka, dan—

"TEME!"

..ha.

"KENAPA KAU NGGAK NONTON, HAAAH?" teriak Naruto tepat di telinganya. Gendang telinga Sasuke berdenging.

"Urusan," ia bergumam, matanya sekilas melirik gadis pink yang sedang ngobrol dengan Hinata.

"Sok sibuk kau, Teme!" Naruto menggerutu. Tapi wajahnya berangsur-angsur cerah, ia menarik lengan Gaara dan nyengir, "Kau nggak datang sih... harusnya kau lihat pas Gaara nongol tiba-tiba ngumumin jadi Perdana Menteri, hahahaha ya ampun, muka orang-orang itu pada cengok semua!" ia memerankan wajah orang cengok itu.

Sasuke masih tidak bergerak.

"Trus, masa akhirnya dia dinikahin sama Sakura-chan..."

...

APA.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. _Dinikahin.. jadi pasangan.. mereka berdua..?_ Tampaknya Gaara menyadari itu, karena ia memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan...

"Gaara-kun! Sini deh, lihat fotonya tadi,"

Pandangan beralih ke arah Sakura, yang sedang menggenggam sebuah kamera hitam. Hinata berdiri di sampingnya. Wajah Sakura tampak terkejut melihat adanya Sasuke, dan Sasuke sudah menebak adanya rona kemerahan di pipi gadis itu—kebiasaan Sakura saat bertemu dengannya dari SD yang sangat dikenal Sasuke—tapi nihil.

"Mana, mana?" Naruto langsung lompat ke samping Sakura.

Tapi tatapan Sakura masih berada dalam tatapan Sasuke. Pandangan matanya kosong, dan Sasuke sendiri tidak punya keinginan untuk memindahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Baru beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura memutuskan pandangan itu dengan menatap ke arah lain. Ia tertawa canggung.

"Wah... foto perdana nih!" seru Naruto, bibirnya nyengir. Ia bergegas mengambil kamera itu dari genggaman Sakura, dan menunjukkannya ke Gaara. Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya, tidak tahan untuk tidak melirik.

Matanya terpaku.

_Itu_...

"Hm..." Gaara bergumam.

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto menyala. Matanya membelalak, ia menunjuk Gaara lalu Sasuke. Lalu Gaara dan Sasuke lagi.

"I-itu!" serunya, "mirip! Mirip sama Teme!"

"_Apa_."

"Jangan melotot, Teme, maksudku bukan penampilannya," Naruto buru-buru menjelaskan saat melihat _deathglare _Sasuke. Sasuke kelihatannya tidak terima disamakan dengan Gaara. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan bunyi "Hn."

"NAH HA!" ia menunjuk lagi, "itu dia! Bunyi itu lho! Hn hn itu,"

Sasuke terlihat makin sebal, "Idiot. Dia bilang _hm, _aku bilang _hn_. Bisa lihat bedanya?" ia mendengus.

Naruto _sweatdropped_. Ia melongo, "Nggak."

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Eh iya, kalian kan sama-sama dari KA! Pasti kenal kan?"

Baik Sasuke maupun Gaara tidak menjawab. Keduanya memalingkan wajah, Sasuke dengan _deathglare_-nya, sementara Gaara tetap datar.

"...serem. Mereka berdua sama banget." bisik Naruto pada Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ha ha..." pemuda berambut pirang oranye itu tertawa gugup saat melihat tatapan Sasuke. Lalu ia bergegas mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kita liburan yuk? Jalan-jalan gitu..."

Tapi Sasuke sudah tak memerhatikannya lagi. Mata hitamnya tertuju pada foto yang terpampang di kamera di tangan Naruto. Pandangannya tak jelas karena tangan Naruto bergoyang-goyang ke sana kemari selagi ia mengobrol dengan yang lain. Tapi sepertinya gambar itu akan tercetak di kepala Sasuke belakangan ini.

Badannya kaku.

Matanya terasa memburam saat melihat foto itu. Foto di sebuah panggung, empat orang dengan _background _sebuah istana, di-_zoom _hingga mereka hanya setengah badan. Dua pasangan; pasangan pertama di sebelah kanan, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan baru menikah—Naruto dan... seorang gadis yang tak ia kenal. Senyum lebar mereka kontras dengan pasangan di sebelah mereka. Pasangan yang membuat jantung Sasuke seolah jatuh ke dasar.

Karena pasangan di sebelah Naruto, karena gadisnya adalah Sakura, dengan rambut pink berantakkan dan tiara mungil tersemat di antaranya. Dengan gaun hijaunya yang membuat matanya terlihat semakin bening. Raut wajahnya panik, mulutnya sedikit terbuka seakan ingin memprotes.

Dan juga... karena yang di sebelah Sakura adalah Gaara. Karena lengan yang dipegang Sakura adalah milik Gaara.

Dia juga memakai tuksedo, tapi acak-acakan dengan dasi yang dipakai asal-asalan. Matanya terlihat kaget, tapi bahkan dengan tampang berantakkan ini... ia terlihat serasi dengan Sakura.

..._mereka terlihat seperti pasangan._

Sasuke menelan ludah pahit. Ia tahu, habis kejadian itu, pasti ada gosip-gosip kalau Sakura bersama Gaara. Sasuke benci sekali dengan gosip, hal seperti itu. Ia benci... karena belum tentu mereka benar. Ia juga benci, karena hal itu terus-terusan dibicarakan orang-orang idiot, dan fakta bahwa telinganya (dan hatinya) terasa sakit mendengarnya. Dan terutama... ia benci perasaan menunggu seseorang (atau sesuatu) untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa... hal itu tidak benar.

_..dan karena ada suatu bagian dirinya yang _sedikit _berharap, dirinyalah yang berada di sampingnya. Ada bagian dirinya yang berharap lengannyalah yang digenggam olehnya. Bahwa mungkin, jika ia yang di sana..._

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan erat, karena mungkin itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia pikirkan untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kasar dari kamera itu.

"Kita semua** harus** jalan-jalan!" umum Naruto, menarik kembali tangannya.

"K-ke mana?" gadis berambut indigo di sebelah Sakura bertanya pelan.

Naruto mengangkat bahu santai. Ia nyengir ceria, "Nggak tahu. Terserah, yang penting jalan-jalan sama-sama... nggak akan seru kalau nggak bareng-bareng," katanya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Dobe," gumamnya.

"Aku dengar itu, Teme!"

Dari kejauhan, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan pemuda berkulit pucat berjalan menghampiri mereka. Kerumunan itu ramai, mereka harus berdesak-desakkan agar bisa sampai ke tempat mereka.

Sakura memerhatikan mereka. Ino terlihat sangat kesal, dengan dahi berkerut dan bibir yang terus mencibir. Sementara Sai hanya berjalan bersisian dengannya, tapi tanpa senyum khasnya di bibir. Mereka sampai juga di depan stan itu.

"Ino!" seru Sakura, matanya menatap mereka berdua dengan penasaran, "kau dari mana?"

"Kuburan." kata Ino pendek. Matanya mendelik pada Sakura.

"Hei, kau nggak perlu seperti itu juga!" protesnya. Tapi Sakura tahu Ino sedang kesal dan belakangan ini sering _badmood, _jadi ia berkata sekali lagi dengan khawatir, "Kau kenapa?"

"Aaarghhh!" balasan Ino hanyalah teriakan frustrasinya.

Naruto menyelanya, "Jadi kita mau ke mana nanti jalan-jalan?"

"Aku nggak tahu, Meksiko kek, Afrika kek," celetuk Ino pedas. Naruto langsung mundur dengan tangan terangkat.

"Oi!" serunya, "kau sedang _badmood _ya? Wajahmu kayak ingin menerkam seseorang—sori, sori," ia mengeluarkan cengiran saat Ino memelototinya tajam. Lalu wajahnya berubah cerah, "Aku tahu! Aku tahu apa yang bisa membuatmu nggak _badmood _lagi!"

"Apa?" tanya Ino masih dengan wajah tertekuk.

Balasan Naruto instan: "Ramen!" lengkap dengan senyum gigi yang cemerlang.

"_Aaargghhh_!"

.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha merundukkan kepala dari hiasan rumbai-rumbai kuning yang tergantung di salah satu stan makanan. Mata onyx hitamnya menatap sekitarnya, sebuah tenda stan kecil yang berisi meja datar panjang dengan cetakan takoyaki dan mangkuk-mangkuk serta bahan-bahan bertumpuk di atasnya. Di atasnya digantung papan kecil bertuliskan: **TAKO-YAAA~KI!**

Setelah memandangi tempat itu hingga menyeluruh, pandangannya terjatuh pada gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu berambut cokelat dikuncir satu, memakai celemek pink berenda, tangannya yang memegang spatula ditangkupkan di dada dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"A-aa... k-kau..." ia tergagap.

Itachi mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu tersentak.

"U-uchiha Itachi-sama..."

"Ah, a—" Itachi berusaha mengoreksi perkataannya.

"U-UCHIHA I..ITACHI-SAMA!" pekik gadis itu, melempar spatula di tangannya hingga membentur wajan dengan bunyi 'GONG'.

Itachi tidak berusaha membetulkan kata-katanya lagi. Ia melipat kedua tangannya, lalu berkata dengan tenang, "Tolong enam takoyakinya,"

Gadis itu mengangguk berkali-kali sebelum dengan panik membetulkan celemeknya dan mencari-cari bahan adonan takoyakinya. Ia berseliweran ke sana ke mari, sesekali melirik ke Itachi dengan senyum gigi di bibir.

Sementara gadis itu menemukan adonannya (yang ternyata di atas meja) dan menuangkannya ke cetakan, Itachi memejamkan mata. Ia meresapi bau yang menguar, juga saat panas cetakan itu menerpa wajahnya. Penat di kepalanya tidak kunjung hilang, ia juga jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa ia datang ke tempat ini.

_Oya... karena Hana._

Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, saat dua orang pemuda mengendap-endap di belakangnya dengan seringai di wajah. Dua pemuda itu sudah berdiri di masing-masing sampingnya, hendak mengagetkannya saat Itachi membuka sebelah mata.

"Apa," tanyanya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aaa~masih saja datar, Itachi-kun!" Deidara menyeringai semakin lebar, "keriput di wajahmu kayaknya tambah panjang ya, un,"

"Sepertinya tambah lima centimeter gitu," seringai Sasori dengan matanya yang sayu.

Itachi berusaha memblok suara mereka dari telinga dan pura-pura tuli. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan berhasil kalau Deidara terus menerus mendengus di telinganya.

"Apa mau kalian,"

"Kami?" Deidara menampakkan wajah bingung, "kami, un, tidak ingin apa-apa! Kami _bersih_!"

Sasori mendengus. "Kau sepertinya sudah tumbuh besar ya, sampai tiba-tiba membeli takoyaki begini," katanya tidak nyambung.

"Un, mungkin maksudmu, ada angin apa si Itachi tiba-tiba beli takoyaki, betul kan un?" pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu membetulkan, sembari melempar senyum setengah seringai ke si gadis di hadapan mereka, yang wajahnya langsung menyala 100 watt dan tambah semangat menyiapkan takoyaki.

"Aku lapar," jawab Itachi sekenanya.

Sasori dan Deidara melemparkan pandangan tidak meyakinkan.

"Bukan untuk... siapa namanya? Inuzuka?" tanya Sasori, menyeringai.

"UN! Betul banget! Siapa ya namanya, eh un? Haaaaanaaaaa...?" Deidara menggoda dengan nada mengejek. Ia tertawa terbahak sambil tos dengan Sasori yang malas-malasan.

"Tutup mulut, kalian pengganggu," perintah Itachi, menerima plastik berisi takoyaki dari gadis penjual itu. "Ah, terima kasih."

Gadis itu langsung semerah tomat. "S-sama-sama..." ia terbata-bata.

Itachi mengangguk, lalu berbalik badan dan merunduk dari hiasan rumbai-rumbai itu. Seperti dugaannya, dua orang itu mengikutinya sambil cekikikkan (Deidara saja sih).

"...pesona seorang Itachi, un. Sudah sok kayak Raja sejagad dia, betul kan un,"

"...sok-sok yang sudah punya pacar, sekarang jadi sombong dan pelit ngomong,"

"...ke markas Akatsuki juga satu abad sekali, un. Pantas, keriputnya tambah panjang, dia sudah nggak _have fun _lagi kalau kita nggak ada, un..."

Itachi mengatupkan bibirnya dan berbalik badan. Tatapan mata hitamnya menusuk ke keduanya. Sasori dan Deidara yang masih bergosip langsung diam dan nyengir tak bersalah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Itachi menggertakkan giginya.

"Formal sekali, Itachi-kun," Deidara mengibaskan tangannya, "tenang saja. Nanti kalau aku jadi bosmu, kita bisa manggil satu sama lain pakai aku-kamu kok, un,"

Sasori mendengus setengah tertawa.

"Kalau kalian tidak ada urusan, maka _saya_, akan pergi." nada Itachi berubah lebih tenang, sekaligus lebih menyeramkan.

Tapi rupanya si tidak peka satu itu... yah, _tidak peka. _Deidara malah dengan riang berjalan ke samping Itachi dan merangkul satu lengannya, sementara Sasori (dengan terpaksa) merangkul lengannya yang satu lagi. Dengan satu isyarat mata, mereka menggeret Itachi pergi.

"Hn," deham Itachi, berusaha memperingatkan mereka siapakah yang seharusnya berkuasa di sini.

"Ooo, diamlah, un!" semakin ceria, Deidara menyeretnya kembali, membuat Itachi harus menyeimbangkan takoyaki di tangannya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Ia menyentakkan kedua tangan mereka dari lengannya, lalu menatap mereka dengan pandangan tenang namun menusuk. Karisma dan auranya mulai keluar semakin kuat, aura _dark _yang seharusnya membuat orang lain mengkeret ketakutan. Tapi sayangnya semuanya terhancurkan, karena imej Itachi Uchiha dengan _deathglare _dan aura kelam di sekitarnya, ditambah dengan plastik takoyaki di tangan (yang bertuliskan: **TAKO-YAAA~KI! **_**'di dalam sapi, pasti ada lemak; takoyaki, paling uenak'**_) terlihat... menggelikan.

"Baik, kalau itu maumu," umum Itachi. Matanya tidak bergerak dari mereka. Tiba-tiba ia memejamkan matanya. Dengan nada suram, ia berkata, "Aku _terpaksa_, mengeluarkan jurus ini..."

(_soundeffect: _**JENG JENG**)

(_guntur menggelegar, petir menyambar)_

(_pohon beterbangan, burung bersahutan)_

...

"**Mangekyou Sharingan**."

Itachi membuka matanya.

Deidara dan Sasori mengkeret.

"I-itu..."

Mereka berseru serentak dengan wajah ketakutan, "LEVEL TERKUAT DARI JURUS **DEATHGLARE **ALA UCHIHA ALIAS SHARINGAN! MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN VER.3 LEVEL '_ADVANCED' _DENGAN TAMBAHAN _POWER _YAITU: 'AMATERASU', 'TSUKUYOMI', DAN 'SUSANOO'. HANYA SEGELINTIR YANG PERNAH MELIHATNYA, DAN KABAR BURUNGNYA MEREKA YANG MELIHAT BISA—"

"..._ma-mati._"

"Benar sekali."

"Ampuni hamba!"

Setelah puas melihat mereka berdua menyembah-nyembahnya dengan kucuran air mata (hanya Deidara sih, Sasori melakukan dengan sangat-amat terpaksa), Itachi menonaktifkan _deathglare _ver.3-nya.

"Jahat sekali kau.. teganya mempermalukan kami di tengah-tengah festival sekolah seperti ini, un.."

"Kalian yang mempermalukanku terlebih dahulu," kata Itachi, dengan tenangnya menyorotkan pandangan mata ke orang-orang yang menatap mereka horor. Begitu beradu pandang dengannya, mereka langsung tersentak dan kembali ke urusan masing-masing. Ia menghela napas.

"Oke, tidak perlu basa-basi," ujar Sasori sambil bersidekap dengan gaya serius, "kami ingin mempertanyakan kabarnya taruhan kita itu,"

Itachi berpikir sejenak. "Ah."

"Jangan '_ah'_ saja dong, un!" seru Deidara sebal, berdiri dan mengibas-ngibaskan debu dari celananya. Ia mendelik. "Mana janjimu, un? Manaaaa—"

"Berisik," Sasori menangkupkan tangan ke mulut Deidara. "Biarkan yang profesional berbicara."

"Cih," pemuda itu memutar bola mata, melepaskan tangan Sasori dari mulutnya.

"Taruhan itu.. sudah tak berlaku," putus Itachi, "aku sudah punya seseorang,"

"'_Seseorang' _katanya, un! Maksudmu, kau memacari Hana cuma untuk membebaskan diri dari taruhan ini, hah?" tuntutnya.

"Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu, apa susahnya melakukan 'itu'? Kau juga tampaknya bukan tipe yang peduli amat soal itu. Apa gara-gara gosip Konan-chan pernah jadi pacarmu? Kita semua juga tahu kalau dari zaman purba dia pacaran sama Pein."

"Kekanakan."

"EH, kok kami yang kekanakan!" protes Deidara, "yang dulu bilang kalau 'Uchiha tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya' itu siapaaaa un? Siapaaa? He? He? HE?" tunjuk Deidara ke wajah Itachi.

Itachi menatap mereka.

...

...

...

..ia berbalik pergi.

"HEI, HEI, UN! URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAAAAI!"

* * *

"PANTAI PANTAI PANTAI—"

"GUNUNG GUNUNG GUNUNG—"

"VILA VILA VILA!"

Teriakan dan seruan ribut yang berasal dari dua manusia berambut pirang (plus seseorang berambut pink) itu membuat banyak orang menoleh ke arah mereka dengan pandangan terganggu. Murid-murid KA yang berkunjung pun melirik sambil mengernyit, tapi kernyitan sebal itu langsung menghilang begitu melihat ada _tiga _murid KA lainnya.

Sasuke, Gaara, dan Sai yang seolah 'berjaga' seperti tameng di depan mereka, bersidekap sambil hanya memerhatikan pembicaraan mereka. Wajah-wajah mereka (dingin; menyeramkan; penuh senyum) terlihat jelas sebagai... orang-orang yang jauh berbeda dari orang-orang di depannya yang ribut setengah mati. Daritadi saja, gadis-gadis pada sok bolak-balik dan cari perhatian di depan mereka. Mulai dari gadis yang bekerja di stan-stan, gadis yang masih memakai kostum Maid dari Maid Cafe kelasnya, sampai yang sok sibuk membawa barang-barang ke sana ke mari.

"Kita ke vila kek... sekali-kali gitu—"

"Gunung saja, kan dingin, enak. Cari suasana baru dong,"

"Yang namanya musim panas itu ya ke pantai! Masa musim panas ke _gunung_—"

"..ya justru itu, kan panas, makanya kita cari yang dingin-dingin!"

"Ah, kalo mau cari yang dingin, masuk kulkas saja sana,"

"GIMANA SIH, KATANYA TERSERAH, KALO TERSERAH NGGAK USAH MAKSA DONG!" semprot Ino sebal ke Naruto.

Yang disemprot cuma cengengesan.

Ino melipat tangannya sambil terus misuh-misuh, "Aku mau _tanning _nih, biar kulitku cokelat. Kapan lagi kalau bukan pas musim panas?"

"Eh, kau pikirkan aku juga dong. Aku mau bikin kulit yang rada putihan nih, kalau ke pantai nanti malah tambah gosong, _dattebayo_!" protes Naruto, menunjuk-nunjuk ke kulitnya yang sudah _tan_ karena sering terkena matahari.

Gadis berambut pirang itu berkacak pinggang, "Kamu itu ya, nggak bisa terima banget sih kalau kulitmu itu sudah cokelat, ya cokelat!"

"Tapi pantai kan deket bangettt," rengeknya, "namanya kan liburan, perginya jauhan dikit dong... misalnya, ke gunung!"

"Gunung itu dingin! Sekarang musim panas—kalau ke sana juga saljunya meleleh—"

"Kita kan bisa nikmatin angin..."

"NIKMATIN ANGIN, NGAPAIN KITA NIKMATIN ANGIN. NONGKRONG DI DEPAN KIPAS AJA TUH KALAU MAU NIKMATIN ANGIN,"

"Stop, stop," Sakura merentangkan tangannya, mendelik ke mereka berdua, "KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENDENGARKAN USULKU?"

Ino memandangnya aneh, "Usulmu apa sih?"

Sakura menghela napas tidak sabar, "Ke vilaaaaaaa—"

"Err... Sakura-chan... kalau ke vila juga punya siapa?" tanya Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"Iya, jidat. Usulmu tidak berguna. Balik lagi ke topik sebelumnya, mendingan kita ke..."

Alis Sakura berkedut. Ino! Ia lupa, Ino kalau sedang _badmood _bisa sangat menyebalkan. Sakura sudah siap-siap akan 'menerkam' Ino saat gadis pirang itu berkacak pinggang dan beralih ke tiga cowok yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Kalian juga! Dukung aku dong!" perintahnya, mendelik pada Sai yang membalasnya dengan tatapan _innocent. _

"A-aku ikut kalian saja I-ino-chan..."

"Terserah saja,"

"Hm."

"Hn."

"AAAARGHHHH," Ino menarik rambutnya frustrasi, "jawaban kalian tuh nggak bermutu semua tau!"

Tiga cowok itu hanya acuh tak acuh, sementara Hinata yang malang perlahan mundur dan bersembunyi di balik Sakura.

"Pokoknya, semuanya mendukungku, jadi kita akan ke pantai," putus Ino seenaknya, sementara yang lain menatapnya _sweatdropped_.

"NGGAK BISA! Sekali gunung, tetap gunung~"

"Vilaaaaaaa—"

"Aku punya vila."

Semua pembicaraan berhenti.

Ino menoleh ke Sasuke, "Heh?"

Sakura membelalak.

Naruto berteriak.

"HEH?"

Sasuke masih dengan santai bersidekap. Rambutnya menghalangi matanya sedikit, tapi Sakura bisa melihat jelas kalau mata itu sedang memandanginya. Sasuke hanya bergumam sesaat, "Hn."

"Oh... anu.. eh, oke..." gumam Sakura tidak jelas sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tuh kan, pas Sakura-chan ngomong dia langsung jawab. Jawabnya cepet banget lagi. Dasar tukang pamer," cibir Naruto sebal. Sebenarnya dia juga sebal gara-gara tak ada yang mendukung rencananya ke gunung.

Jantung Sakura mendadak berdegup kencang. Ia merasakan rasa hangat di pipinya. Menunduk, memandangi sepatunya, ia merutuk dalam hati, _'Apaan sih Naruto...' _sementara Inner-Sakura-nya melonjak-lonjak, ('_YES! YES!_).

Sasuke memicingkan mata ke Naruto dengan sebal. Mengabaikan degup jantungnya yang bertambah kencang, ia melirik sekilas Sakura yang tampaknya ogah menatapnya, _'Dia bahkan tidak menatapku. Dia nggak suka apa kalau aku yang menjawab?'_ Menggerutu, ia berkata, "Karena ada yang _bertanya_, maka aku _jawab_."

Mereka sama-sama melotot.

"AH! Nggak seru! Sakura-chan didukung Sasuke, Ino kan ada Sai—" Naruto berhenti, ia menatap dua makhluk yang tersisa, "AHA! Sayang sekali, aku punya DUA pendukung! Hinata-chan sama Gaara! Ha ha!" ia menarik lengan Hinata dan Gaara agar mendekat ke belakang punggungnya, ceritanya ia sedang melindungi 'tim'nya.

"Dobe. Memangnya mereka sudah setuju dengan usulmu?" Sasuke bersidekap, secara tak sadar bergerak agak dekat Sakura.

"Tentu saja! Hinata-chan, kau mendukungku kan?" yang dibalas dengan rona merah gelap di pipi Hinata. Naruto menganggapnya sebagai 'ya', dan sementara ia menanyakan Gaara...

"Gaara-kun! Kau harusnya kan dukung aku!" protes Sakura menatap mata hijau Gaara. Pemuda itu menyeringai tipis.

"AHA! Maaf Sakura-chan, tapi itu berarti Gaara jadi anggota timku!" Naruto beralih ke dua 'anggota' timnya. "Nama tim kita sekarang: NaGaaHi! Salam kita adalah: Kagebunshin no Jutsu! Hinata-chan, kodemu adalah Mata Penerawang. Gaara, kodemu adalah Pasir Menakutkan. Sementara aku," ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "si Raja Rubah Keren! OKE!"

Yang lain memutar bola mata.

"Di mana tempatnya?" Ino bertanya, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kata-kata Naruto. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki ke tanah.

Sasuke menatap Ino, "Dekat pantai," katanya.

Mata Ino langsung bercahaya.

"KITA KE SITU SAJA," serunya dengan mata berbinar. "Dengan begitu, keinginanku dan Jidat terpenuhi!"

"Oi, oi," Naruto memotong, "bagaimana dengan keinginan_ku_?"

Ino mengabaikannya, "Kau ke kutub saja kalau masih mau 'nikmatin angin',"

...Ino kalau sedang _badmood _memang tidak ada yang bisa melawannya.

"A-ano..." sebuah suara pelan memotong pembicaraan mereka.

Hinata melirik jam tangannya lagi sebelum berkata pelan, "A-aku harus segera ke kelas... sudah giliranku untuk bekerja—"

"Oiya, kelas Hinata-chan ngadain Maid Cafe ya?" tanya Naruto.

Ia mengangguk dengan pipi yang mulai bersemu.

"Aku pengen lihat ah! Pasti banyak makanan enak..." Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk sekilas perutnya. Hinata semakin bersemu merah, lalu ia mengangguk-angguk lagi.

Sakura buru-buru berkata, "E-eh, aku juga ikut ya,"

Ino yang turut melirik jam tangannya, berkata, "Aku mau ke kelas saja," lalu setelah melambaikan tangan, ia berbalik badan dan mendelusup ke kerumunan murid-murid.

Sakura menatap Sai, memberikannya isyarat untuk 'segera mengejar pacarmu itu'. Sai menatapnya selama beberapa detik sebelum tersenyum. Lalu, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia berbalik dan mengikuti arah jalan Ino.

Naruto dan Hinata pun sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka, melewati stan demi stan dan memasuki area sekolah. Sakura menyipitkan mata saat melihat sosok mereka semakin menjauh. Ia lalu berbalik badan dan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi saat pandangannya bertemu dengan dua pemuda yang bersidekap, menatapnya dengan dua pandangan berbeda, ia menutup mulutnya lagi. Mendadak ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan memilih mengambil langkah seribu menghindari mereka.

_Krik krik_

Canggung sekali.

Sebelum Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Gaara menatapnya tepat di mata dengan tajam. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda di matanya, tapi ia sudah memindahkan arah pandangnya dan berjalan dengan tenang ke arah berlawanan, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sasuke masih menatap tempat di mana Gaara pergi.

_Orang itu... terlihat seperti menilainya._

* * *

_Di mana Hana. _

Itu pertanyaan yang sedari tadi Itachi lontarkan di kepalanya, sementara kakinya terus berjalan mengitari koridor-koridor ramai KHS. Setiap koridor yang ia lewati terus saja penuh oleh murid-murid yang menatapnya takjub. Tapi Itachi menghiraukan semua pandangannya karena, _astaga di manakah keberadaan Hana Inuzuka. _

Ia tidak akan berjalan seharian dengan bungkusan takoyaki yang mulai mendingin ini di tangan. Dan ia tidak akan mau dijadikan pesuruh untuk membelikan gadis penggila anjing itu takoyaki _lagi. _

Dan sekarang ia sampai pada koridor di belakang sekolah, melewati deretan kelas anak kelas satu yang penuh rumbai-rumbai dan pita-pita. Banyak hiasan yang tercecer di lantai, tapi kelihatannya yang paling ramai adalah kelas dengan papan besar ber-_glitter _dan bertuliskan '_**MAID **__CAFE_ '. Suara dentang piring dan dengungan obrolan sampai keluar. Itachi menatap pintu masuk 'cafe' itu yang penuh rumbai-rumbai warna biru dan pink.

Dari dalamnya, muncul seorang 'Maid' berseragam pink putih mini dan memakai celemek berenda, memakai bando kucing dan membawa notes serta pensil.

Hinata merunduk dari hiasan rumbai itu sambil berkata, "S-selamat datang di Maid Cafe... silakan— eh?" matanya membesar melihat sosok Itachi.

"Aa," Itachi mengangguk pelan ke gadis itu yang masih bengong melihatnya. "Apa di dalam ada Hana Inuzuka?"

"H-hana... ah! Inuzuka-senpai? A-ada..." jawabnya gugup.

"Hn," Itachi bergumam sesaat sebelum memasuki kelas-yang-ditransformasi-menjadi-cafe itu.

Rupanya di dalam lebih banyak rumbai dan pita lagi. Hampir seluruh dinding dihias dengan warna-warna terang (biru-pink-kuning-putih) dan setiap meja dihiasi taplak kuning dengan pita-pita mengelilinginya. Terdapat beberapa 'Maid' berseliweran membawa nampan ke sana ke mari, terlihat begitu menikmati karena terdapat tiga-empat cowok-cowok KA. Banyak murid cewek dan cowok yang berpacaran di situ, duduk sambil menikmati _cake_.

Beberapa 'Maid' yang menangkap sosok Itachi menganga, beku dalam posisi membawa nampannya. Para cowok yang melihat kejadian itu langsung buru-buru mengajak pacarnya berbicara dan memerhatikannya, tapi tidak berhasil juga karena mereka langsung terdiam melihat Itachi.

Hingga akhirnya semua diam, hanya ada denting kecil piring dengan garpu dari para cowok yang menusuk-nusuk _cake_-nya kesal.

Itachi berjalan menuju Hana yang sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati c_heesecake strawberry_. Ia duduk di sebelahnya, meletakkan plastik takoyaki di atas meja, lalu melipat tangannya dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi.

Saat mereka sudah kembali ke urusan masing-masing dan obrolan kembali terdengar, Hana hanya menyuapkan sesendok _strawberry _dan berkata tanpa menatap Itachi, "Pasti sudah dingin."

Mendengar Itachi tidak menjawab, ia berkata lagi, "Anjing saja bisa lebih cepat darimu kalau disuruh mengantar ini padaku,"

"Bukan salahku kalau tiba-tiba kau menghilang tanpa jejak," balas Itachi tanpa ekspresi.

"Salah sendiri tidak mengikutiku," kata Hana sambil menghabiskan potongan _cake _terakhirnya dan menaruh garpu di piring dengan bunyi dentingan. Kemudian ia mulai membuka takoyaki itu dari plastiknya.

Ia mengambil tusukan kecil dan menggigit takoyaki itu. Setelah mengunyahnya beberapa saat, ia berkata, "Sudah dingin."

Itachi pura-pura tuli.

"Itachi..." Hana berkata dengan nada mengancam, "angetin!" serunya.

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Itachi tidak jelas. "Tidak." katanya.

"Angetin!"

"Tidak."

Saat itu, sembari mendengarkan omelan dan penjelasan panjang Hana dengan ogah-ogahan, sudut mata Itachi menangkap bayangan pink di dekat pintu. Saat ia meliriknya, ia nyaris mengernyitkan dahi. Tepat di pintu, sedang mengobrol dengan 'Maid' yang tadi ia temui, adalah seorang gadis yang... berambut pink. Aneh sekali, begitu kesan pertamanya. Dan begitu mencolok. Semakin ia perhatikan, gadis itu benar-benar terlihat aneh dan tidak biasa. Rambutnya pink dan matanya hijau, tubuhnya kecil tapi ia terlihat bisa menonjok seseorang hingga terbang. Wajahnya penuh tawa dan ceria, tapi terlihat banyak yang disembunyikan olehnya.

_Aneh_, pikir Itachi kembali, karena ia merasa familiar dengan gadis itu. Seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat...

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Itachi, memotong penjelasan panjang Hana bahwa takoyaki-kalau-dingin-itu-rasanya-seperti-gurita-mati.

"—apa?" Hana mendongakkan wajah, menatap gadis berambut pink itu yang masih mengobrol dengan Hinata dan melambaikan tangan ke bocah berambut pirang oranye. "Aa, dia Haruno Sakura, adik kelasku. Kenapa? Kau naksir ya?" ia menyipitkan mata.

Itachi mendengus setengah tertawa kecil. Ia menatap Hana, dan membalas perkataannya, "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Gadis itu membuang muka sebal, malah menusuk-nusuk takoyakinya. Itachi terkekeh pelan.

"Kau itu tidak gaul sekali sih, Itachi," kata Hana sambil mencibir, "seingatku dia juga berteman dengan adikmu atau bagaimana gitu. Sama bocah satu lagi—yang barusan keluar, si... Naruto,"

"Aa," kalau Naruto memang dia tahu. Bocah itu sudah menjadi rival sekaligus sahabat Sasuke sejak SMP, satu-satunya yang adiknya itu 'terima' dan diperbolehkan mengetahui seluk beluk hidupnya. Ia menyeringai tipis mengingat kelakukan bocah Uzu—ah. Aneh juga, pikirnya sembari mengingat-ingat. Padahal baru dari SMP, tapi persahabatan mereka sudah begitu kuatnya hingga tak ada rahasia lagi di antara mereka, seolah sudah berteman dari kecil.

"Lagian, kau sendiri yang SMA plus kuliah di Amerika, jadi ketinggalan banyak berita deh," ujar Hana, membuyarkan pikiran Itachi. Gadis itu melayangkan pandangan setengah heran, "Sebenarnya, kenapa sih kau balik ke Konoha?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu," katanya dengan nada santai, sambil menyenderkan punggung ke kursi.

Pipi Hana berubah merah. Ia mendelik sebal ke arah Itachi, yang ditanggapi dengan kekehan pelan. Setelah puas memelototi pemuda itu, Hana memutar matanya. Ia tahu Itachi sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu, dan ia tahu Itachi butuh privasinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat.

"Itachi," Hana membungkusi kembali takoyaki itu, "angetin takoyakinya!"

Uchiha itu menatapnya datar selama beberapa detik, sementara Hana masih bertahan dalam posisinya. Akhirnya, Itachi berdiri dan mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Hana, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang semakin datar, sementara Hana menyeringai senang.

Itachi menghela napas sembari berjalan keluar Maid Cafe itu. Entah kenapa ia selalu diperbudak oleh Inuzuka satu itu. _Ia_, Itachi yang hebat ini. Begitu keluar, ia melirik ke kanan, secara otomatis matanya menangkap rambut pink berlari menjauh hingga menghilang dari jarak pandangannya.

Dan detik itu juga ia teringat.

Gadis _itu _yang ia pernah bicarakan dengan Sasuke. Gadis _itu _yang berada di foto yang dipajang di kamar adiknya. Gadis _itu _yang (sepertinya) membuat adiknya jadi orang kebingungan plus galau di kamarnya.

Buktinya?

Belum cukup lama, baru beberapa hari lalu. Itachi baru pulang dari tempat kuliahnya, hendak segera bersantai dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang berat. Rencananya sih ia mau mandi air hangat lalu segera tidur dengan enak. Tapi, belum juga ia melangkah barang selangkah masuk rumah, ia mendengar suara erangan tertahan.

Tadinya ia kira ada apa, _mencurigakan_, begitu pikirnya sembari mendekati kamar adiknya. Sejenak, tak ada suara dari dalam kamar itu, membuatnya jadi makin curiga.

Ia membuka pintu kamar itu tanpa suara, dan menaikkan alis melihat adiknya.

Sasuke...

..tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Adiknya itu sepertinya hanya ngigo saja, karena buktinya ia terlihat tertidur lelap di meja belajarnya. Itachi mendekatinya, hendak membangunkannya untuk pindah ke tempat tidur atau bagaimana, tapi mata onyxnya menangkap sebuah buku tulis yang ditimpa kepala Sasuke.

Itachi melongok sedikit, dan mendapati kalau adiknya itu sedang mengerjakan PR. Rumus-rumus matematika terpampang di atasnya, beserta soal-soal njelimet tapi tampaknya dikerjakan dengan lancar oleh adiknya, melihat buku tulis itu bersih tak ada bekas lecek hapusan.

Ia menaikkan alis kembali melihat bekas coretan di mana tangan Sasuke masih memegang pensilnya, seolah baru saja menulisnya di situ, tapi keburu ketiduran.

Coretan... tidak jelas, lampu yang tidak dinyalakan beserta langit gelap dari jendela yang terbuka juga tidak mendukung. Tapi ia bisa lihat jelas bekas coretan kata-kata itu—

_S...ra.. Uc...ha..._

Kata-kata yang lain tercoret.

_Tulisan apaan sih ini, _Itachi menatap coretan itu datar. Jelas sekali, sebelum dicoret, kata terakhir itu membentuk kata Uchiha. Tapi kata pertamanya—

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangun. Ia bangun dengan cara tidak elit yang membuat jantung Itachi mau lompat karena kaget. Tak ada angin tak ada apa, tahu-tahu Sasuke berguling sedikit dan ngejomplang dari tempat duduknya. Terjungkal begitu saja, sudah begitu matanya langsung membelalak, gimana Itachi nggak kaget.

"Itachi—"

Buru-buru dan tanpa bicara, Itachi membantu adiknya berdiri, tapi Sasuke langsung menepis tangannya dan bangkit sendiri. Itachi masih menatapnya setengah bingung, dan hendak mempertanyakannya saat Sasuke tiba-tiba (lagi-lagi nggak ada angin nggak ada apa) langsung menyambar buku tulisnya dan membacanya. Matanya membesar, lalu ia melesat mengambil penghapus dan menghapus sebuah tulisan di buku itu bersih-bersih. Wajahnya merah padam.

Tapi bukan cuma itu saja. Seperti.. baru dua hari lalu, saat hawa di sekitar Sasuke tambah suram, lalu saat Itachi main ke kamar Sasuke dan tidur di kasurnya (kebiasaannya saat Sasuke belum pulang sekolah sementara Itachi sudah pulang, maka ia biasanya menunggu adiknya dengan cara tidur di kamarnya). Kebiasaannya itu sudah sangat dikenal Sasuke dan amat mengganggu Sasuke, ia tahu itu. Biasanya Sasuke akan langsung membangunkannya dan dengan jutek menyuruhnya untuk ke kamarnya sendiri, tapi kali itu tidak.

Maka itu saat Itachi terbangun dan membuka sebelah matanya, ia malah mendapati adiknya berada di meja belajar, terlihat termangu dan bengong—yang pasti ekspresi wajahnya sangat teramat jarang dilihat Itachi. Ekspresi itu... terlihat seolah menahan sesuatu, sebuah tatapan ingin. Seperti... mendamba. Itachi jadi penasaran dengan apa yang ditatapi Sasuke begitu seriusnya, hingga ia mengendap-endap dan tanpa suara melangkah dari tempat tidur Sasuke, dan mengintip.

Foto.

Foto Sasuke dengan kedua temannya, Naruto dan... seorang lagi ia tidak tahu. Gadis yang sempat ia goda pada Sasuke.

Itachi hanya mengangguk paham saja melihat adiknya memandangi foto itu. Mungkin dia rindu pada mereka...

(Sehabis itu Itachi mengagetkan Sasuke dengan berkata "Dor." dengan datar sambil mengguncang bahunya. Dibalas dengan Sasuke yang langsung mencak-mencak kaget.)

Masih banyak perubahan-perubahan Sasuke. Dari tiba-tiba jadi sering mondar mandir tak jelas, hawa suramnya meningkat, jadi makin jutek, pernah sekali kepergok termenung dekat jendela dengan lagu sayu yang galau mengalun di radio, dan jadi sering bengong kayak orang aneh.

Lalu ia tersadar.

Itachi menyeringai tipis. _Jadi namanya Haruno Sakura..._

Baru ia mulai kembali berjalan hendak melaksanakan 'titah' dari sang Ratu Hana-sama, dua suara muncul dari belakangnya.

"Halo, kawanku,"

"Ayo, teman lama, kita antarkan ke manapun kau mau pergi, ya kan un?"

Itachi menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

_Sekarang aku tidak ada kerjaan..._

Sakura berjalan melintasi koridor penuh berisi murid-murid. Ia melongok-longok, siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan... Gaara atau siapa pun lah. Huh, harusnya ia ikut saja Naruto. Tapi ia sudah mengecek kelasnya, dan tidak ada sosok pirang oranye itu. Yang ada hanya sisa-sisa panggung dadakan dan hiasan-hiasan berceceran.

Ia melewati deretan kelas-kelas 2, balas tersenyum pada kakak kelas yang ia kenal, termasuk Tayuya-senpai yang mengangguk padanya. Sakura jadi teringat, _tadi sepertinya ada Sasori-senpai di sini. Pasti Tayuya-senpai lagi kesenengan nih, hihihi. _

Tiba-tiba..

_DEG_

_KRR.. kruyuk..._

"Uurgh..." erang Sakura setengah berjengit, mendapati rasa nyeri dari perutnya. _Aduh.. tadi makan apa ya bisa jadi seperti ini.. _

Sementara ia berusaha mengingat-ingat tadi pagi sarapan apa, ia bergegas berlari kecil sambil menahan sakit perut dadakan itu.

_Ugh, sial! Toilet... di mana sih, kok semua toilet menghilang? Toileeetttt..._

_Aduh duh duh, urgghh..!_

Ia meringis kecil, berlari melewati murid-murid yang memandangnya heran, berteriak "Maaf!" sembari terus mencengkram perutnya. Matanya nyalang, mencari keberadaan toilet terdekat.

_Duh, ini kan sekolahku sendiri! Masa aku bisa sampai lupa—_"ADUH!"

Bahunya menyenggol keras seseorang. Gadis yang ia senggol terlihat kaget dan mengernyit sebal. Tapi, Sakura sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya saat perutnya terasa melilit, ia sudah keburu berlari dan hanya sanggup menoleh ke belakang dan berteriak: "MAAF!"

Gadis itu masih mengelus bahunya, saat matanya membesar begitu melihat warna rambut penabraknya. Ia mengerjapkan mata dua kali sebelum berteriak mengalahkan suara riuh di sekitarnya.

"HEI! TUNG—"

Sakura berlari kencang, mengabaikan pekikan kecil dan protesan kaget orang-orang yang melompat begitu ia melewati mereka. Sial... ia meringis lagi, duh.. PERUTNYA INI LAGI KENAPA SIH?

_EEEEHH. Wait, wait, wait, _pikirnya sok inggris. Ya ampun... jangan bilang gara-gara makan manisan yang kemarin itu? Manisan... manisan pepaya. LHO, berarti sama seperti Inaho dan Isaribi dong? Berarti si Inaho memang tidak bohong! Dan si Kiba yang makan manisan mangga itu juga beneran mules!

Tiba-tiba, seolah ada pencerahan, toilet itu muncul di sudut koridor. _YES_! batin Sakura lega, ia bergegas memacu larinya. Untung saja... ia baru ingat ada toilet di samping Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang pemuda berambut putih keluar dari toilet dan menepuk perutnya sambil bergumam puas, "Selesai..."

Mata pemuda itu kontan melebar melihat sesuatu berambut pink menerjangnya. "Oi—"

_GUBRAK!_

Suigetsu sampai terjengkang ke pintu, sementara Sakura yang menabraknya menatapnya dengan geregetan.

"Eh, kau..." Suigetsu menunjuk wajahnya. Tapi Sakura sudah mendorong tubuhnya dan berseru, "Minggir!"

Dia menatap dengan mata lebar saat Sakura melesat masuk ke toilet dan membanting pintu di belakangnya. Suigetsu menggaruk kepala, lalu ia membuka pintu toilet dan menyorongkan kepala ke dalam.

"Eee.. Nona, ini toilet cowok lho," katanya berbagi informasi. Tapi tidak ada suara dari salah satu bilik toilet yang ada. Suigetsu menggelengkan kepala, berpikir apa gadis tadi diculik alien atau apa. Ia melangkah masuk, lalu menggedor-gedor bilik toilet yang tertutup.

_DOK DOK DOK_

"Oi, ada orang di dalam?" ia terus menggedor pintunya.

Sakura yang berada di dalam hanya menggeretakkan gigi mendengar gedoran itu tidak berhenti juga. Sekarang, si cowok bego itu malah berteriak-teriak tak jelas, Sakura menggeram jengkel.

"Wooii... ini toilet cowok lho, tadi nggak ngeliat apa ada gambar orang biru di depan pintu? Woooiiii.."

"AH, BERISIK BANGET SIH KAU! SHUSH!" teriak Sakura kesal. Ia sedang sibuk di sini ya, terimakasihbanyak!

Di balik pintu, Suigetsu menyeringai, "Oohh.. jadi ada orang toh. Hei, ini toilet co—"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi—akh, sudahlah!" Sakura memotong dengan pipi memanas.

Suigetsu berdecak. "Kelihatannya sudah mules sekali ya sampai-sampai kau salah masuk?"

Di dalam, Sakura sudah mengepalkan tangan, ingin menonjok cowok itu sampai ke Pluto. Duh, ngomong terus ini cowok. Nggak tahu ya, ada orang lagi dalam 'urusan'?

"Keluar kauuu, keluaaaarr DASAR MESUM!" teriak Sakura dengan pipi terbakar. Suigetsu hanya menyeringai semakin lebar, tapi menuruti permintaannya dan menutup pintu dengan santai.

...

Setelah 'urusan'nya selesai, Sakura menghela napas lega. Lega karena sakit perutnya teratasi dan lega karena tidak ada orang yang masuk lagi. Ia mencuci tangannya di wastafel, mengamati pantulan wajahnya di kaca, lalu menarik pintu keluar.

Sialnya, si pemuda berambut putih itu sedang bersender di dinding dengan seringaian lebar. Ia bersidekap dan langsung berdiri tegak begitu melihatnya keluar. Dahi Sakura mulai berkedut-kedut.

"Ah, selamat datang kembali," sambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Sakura mendelik.

Lalu dia mengerjapkan mata.

"Kau!" tunjuk Sakura terperangah.

Suigetsu mengusap dagunya. "Siapa ya? Aku tidak kenal denganmu," katanya. Lalu saat melihat pandangan setengah bingung Sakura, ia menyeringai, "Bercanda."

"Ho-houzuki!"

Ia berdecak dengan seringai masih terplester di bibirnya. "Ya, Haruno Sakura-_chan_?" godanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" serunya.

"Memangnya ada larangan aku tidak boleh datang?" seringainya malas, tubuhnya kembali disenderkan ke dinding.

Sakura mengepalkan tangan. "Kalau sampai kau menceritakan kejadian tadi, akan kuhabisi kau..."

Suigetsu hanya mengoloknya dengan mengikuti ucapannya, membuat Sakura menggeram sebal.

Tak jauh dari situ, seorang pemuda baru saja berjalan ke koridor tempat Suigetsu dan Sakura sedang saling berdebat. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celana, mata onyxnya mengitari lorong itu hingga matanya terpaku. Badannya membeku seketika.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut merah tampak ngos-ngosan dengan langkah kaki yang melambat. Ia bertumpu pada dinding agar tidak sempoyongan, perutnya terasa nyeri karena daritadi terus berlari tanpa tujuan. Ia mendelik pada lantai, menggerutu sendiri mengapa ia bisa begitu bodoh hingga _dia _bisa lolos..

Lalu ia mengangkat kepala, matanya membulat melihat pemuda tadi masih terdiam dalam posisinya. Ia menegakkan posisi, mengibaskan rok seragamnya dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

Tapi dia tidak menjawab. Gadis itu mengikuti pandangannya, hingga ia sendiri kaku melihat dua sosok itu. Degup jantungnya, terasa... mempercepat...

Bayangan mereka—rambut putih dan rambut... pink...

_Itu dia._

Dan ia melirik Sasuke lagi, yang entah kenapa terdapat sekilas kekosongan di matanya. Karin melotot marah pada _mereka_, dan mendapati gadis berambut pink itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan raut marah ke lantai, sebelum berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Suigetsu dengan seringai yang memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

Karin meremas ujung roknya, matanya menyipit.

_Ooohh... gadis itu tak akan bisa kabur lagi... _

Dan dengan itu, ia menyusul cepat si gadis rambut pink.

.

.

_Itu tadi apa. Itu tadi apa._

_Jadi, gosipnya benar?_

_Apa yang mereka katakan—gosip dari berhari-hari yang lalu itu—gosip yang _sebenarnya _ia harapkan agar tidak terjadi itu, benar?_

_Sialan. _Kenapa jantungnya berdetak keras sekali? Kenapa rasa sesaknya selalu terasa menyakitkan begini?

Sasuke tidak mengerti. Tapi yang ia tahu adalah sekarang ia sudah berjalan menuju Suigetsu dengan tangan—yang tidak sadar—ia kepal.

Pemuda berambut putih dengan kilasan biru tipis itu menyeringai melihatnya. Tangannya bersidekap sambil bersender pada dinding. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. Tapi Suigetsu sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, karena dengan nada biasa, ia berkata, "Oi, Uchiha!"

"Houzuki," balas Sasuke di balik gertakan giginya.

"Jadi kau datang ke sini juga, Sasuke? Tidak takut penggemarmu tambah banyak?" kata Suigetsu santai, "oh iya, si Ketua fans-club kan di sini. Baru saja lewat tadi. Mungkin dia berniat membasmi—atau merekrut anggota baru ya?"

"_Tutup. Mulut._" desisnya, membuat Suigetsu menatapnya sedikit heran.

"Whoa, whoa, ada apa ini?" ia mengangkat tangannya main-main. Hal itu, entah kenapa membuat Sasuke tambah kesal.

Tiba-tiba, pintu di samping Suigetsu terbuka. Seorang wanita muda berambut pendek yang mereka kenal sebagai Shizune-sensei, keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Dahinya sedikit mengerut, di pelukannya terdapat seekor babi yang menguik-nguik.

Begitu ia pergi, Suigetsu mengangkat alis, "Guru-guru dari KA juga ikut ke festival? Tsk tsk," ia melirik ke dalam ruangan itu yang pintunya tidak ditutup.

_Brengsek. _Sasuke berusaha menahan emosi di dalam dirinya, dan mencoba untuk tenang. Ia masih men-_deathglare _Suigetsu. Tanpa memedulikan kata-katanya tadi, ia berkata tanpa basa-basi, "Darimana kau tahu Sakura?"

Pandangan Suigetsu berubah jahil, dan ia rileks kembali. Ia menoleh ke kanan, lalu ia berkata, "Aah, sayang dia sudah pergi. Maksudmu Haruno Sakura-_chan_?" katanya dengan nada main-main.

Sasuke tidak suka dengan tambahan sufiks sok akrab itu. Tapi Suigetsu sudah menjawab lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau juga kenal dengan Nona-Reporter-Koran-Sekolah?"

"_Kami_ satu SMP." tahu darimana dia kalau Sakura anggota Koran Sekolah?

"Ooh. Dia dari dulu memangnya suka menonjok orang ya?" tanyanya.

_Lagi-lagi, _darimana dia tahu kebiasaan emosi Sakura yang meledak-ledak itu? Kenapa dia sampai bisa tahu? Ia kira... ia kira gosip itu hanya bohongan, omongan semata. Sasuke pikir.. mereka bahkan tidak saling mengenal. Lalu apa ini? Jadi... semua itu—Suigetsu Houzuki benar-benar berkencan dengan Sakura Haruno?

_Itu hak mereka untuk saling berkencan. __**Ia **__tak ada hubungannya dengan mereka. _Tapi ada satu pikiran yang menyumbat telinga Sasuke akan akal sehatnya. Ada sesuatu... sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin membentak Sakura dan Suigetsu bersamaan, karena.. karena—

"Cewek aneh, tapi dia lumayan _cute _juga kalau dilihat-lihat. Nggak bakal kalah kalau masuk KA. Eh, tapi jangan deh, nanti dia juga ikutan masuk fans-club-mu..."

_Memangnya kenapa? Tidak suka? Lagian, dia sudah dari dulu menyukaiku... _

"Si Karin aneh banget, tadi dia lewat-lewat langsung memelototiku. Sudah biasa sih, tapi kayaknya dia ngejar Haruno-chan deh. Mau diburu kali ya..?"

_Karin?_

"..heh. Si Kapten ke mana sih? Aku mau tanya soal latihan sepak bolanya... mau bikin orang tepar ya dia—"

Pikiran Sasuke jadi tidak fokus. Semuanya terasa berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"...oi, Sasuke, kenapa sih kau?" Suara Suigetsu membuatnya tersadar. Pemuda di depannya menatapnya aneh dengan satu alis terangkat. Sasuke menegakkan posisinya dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Hmm... kau tahu, kau belakangan ini terlihat aneh," ujar Suigetsu mengusap dagunya. "Sepertinya... hawa suram di sekelilingmu bertambah 2 kali lipat, ha. Tapi serius... kalau kau bukan Sasuke Uchiha, sudah kubilang lagi galau deh. Tapi kau kan bukan tipe yang _mellow-mellow _dalam urusan cinta ya? Sama seperti Sabaku tuh. Sangar amat mukanya.. Feh, tapi kayaknya dugaanku benar. Masalah cinta kan?"

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Melihat pandangan itu, Suigetsu malah terkekeh, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa tertarik dalam urusan cinta juga, Sasuke!" ia berseru dengan nada... riang? Ia menepuk pundak Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Lalu ia menambahkan, "Apa masalahnya? Putus? Patah hati? Cemburu? Atau... dia didekati orang lain?"

_Perasaan apa ini..._

_.._

_.._

Lalu semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Entah gerak refleks atau memang karena panas di dadanya yang merambat semakin jauh, tapi yang ia tahu saat itu adalah bogem mentah dari Sasuke mendarat di rahang kiri Suigetsu. Bunyi bergesernya tulang itu dan _gretak _pelan, kepala pemuda itu yang terantuk dinding menjadi satu-satunya bunyi yang terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

Suigetsu jatuh terduduk.

Matanya membelalak, tangannya refleks meraba nyeri yang menyengat dari rahangnya yang mulai memar.

"Apa yang—"

Sasuke melemaskan kepalan tangannya. Panas di dadanya masih belum hilang, tapi setidaknya sebagian sudah lenyap, dan kepuasan menonjok Suigetsu itu terasa membakarnya.

"Yang terakhir." ia melemparkan pandangan tajam dari kedua bola matanya yang menggelap, sebelum meninggalkan Suigetsu yang masih terpuruk dan setengah bingung tentang apa yang terjadi.

_Ini yang terakhir._

**..to be continue..**

* * *

**(A/N)**

Haaaai, ini udah cepet belom updatenya ehehe :p

Err... SasuSakunya... tidaaaakkkk *ngumpet dibalik udang* TAPI TUNGGU CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA HOHOHO. Hayo, apa itu maksudnya kata-kata Sasuke? 'Yang terakhir' buat apa? Eits! Berarti sekarang Karin ngejar Sakura, tapi apa Sasuke bakal ikut ngejar Saku abis nonjok Sui? Gimana dengan Gaara? Mereka bakal liburan di mana sih? Dan kayaknya ada sesuatu yang lebih penting sama si Itachi...

Ampuuunn, chap kemaren SasuSakunya kagak nongol gitu. Di sini juga dikit banget, NAH doain aja deh chapter besok bakal ada ya... :D

**Mie kriting **(ehehe iya udah update ^^ gyaaah, di sini udah ditambah.. tapi segini dulu gpp ya ;_; semoga chap depan bakal ada, doain ya^^), **SS SK **(hehehehe makasih ya :D iya nih sasusakunya seuprit -_- di sini ada kokk dikit tapiii tidaaakk.. ini udah update, apakah udah cepet?^^), **Ramen panas **(hehehehe makasiiih :D iyaa ini udah update ^^), **Ruru **(hohohoho makasih yaaa ^^gyaahh aku bukan senpaii), **Kamikaze Ayy a.k.a Ayhank-chan **(maafkan akuuuuu ;_; hiksu tidaaakk.. hehehe iyanih udah nyelip dikit banget lagi, *ngumpet* ini udah update :D), **Chini VAN **(hehehehe iya nih akhirnya T_T gyaaahh sasusakunya nyempil kok... tapi sedikit sekali noooo, eits? Di mana si typo? Udah update ^^), **Uchiha Athena **(gyahahaha makasih banyaaak ^^ ehe... maafkan daku tak ada sasusaku T_T hohoho iya nih si gaara :p ini udah update yaaa)

Makasih banyak buat semua yang review ^^ yang login dibales PM yaaa.

Maafkan daku chap kemaren sasusakunya ilang.. maaf ya yang ga gitu suka gaasaku ;_; bersabarlah nak, NANTIKAN CHAP BERIKUTNYA! *jreng jreng jreng*

Makasih banyak sekali lagi *hug semuanya*, boleh minta review lagi? :D


End file.
